


Flappy Bird From Hell

by Undertakerla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amusement, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Borderline personality disorder (Eren), College, Eren Bottom, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Humor, Levi Top, M/M, Massage, Movie Reference, Past Character Death, Relapse, Romantic Comdey, Sexual Tension, Tattooist (Levi), flappy bird - Freeform, modern time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertakerla/pseuds/Undertakerla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertakerla: "Eren chunk his phone to the wrong person."</p><p>((GOING UNDER SOME SERIOUS CONSTRUCTION))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birds from hell brings misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> Undertakerla: "Pleassse go easy on me, it's kinda my first fan fic mwaha."
> 
> Beta Reader: "Queen Taiyomi, she also created my idol Eren from Flappy bird from hell, this is the remake of that version."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The frustration of feeling defeated by a bird is no laughing matter when one had enough.
> 
> 2/9/2014  
> Chapter one has been updated.  
> Hopefully this sounds way more better and makes a whole lot of sense than it had previously.

**Chapter One**

**Birds from hell brings misfortune**

 

 

_ Clang.....Clang....clang clang.... _

_ The iron chain rattle and sway softly, thin wire slicing into the flesh of a young boys neck whose eyes were as yellow as gold. Heavy cuff securely tightly around the wrist down to his ankle and around his neck which kept him firmly from moving too much. Each time he tested to move, the wire bit harder into the neck that a new wet trail slide on the thin wire falling steadily at the cement floor and naked thigh. _

_ Drip...Drip...Drip..pulp pulp...pulp. _

The room itself was completely shun from lights both inside and out, the sound of his labor breath panting softly for air, were the only sound that he could hear beside the chain and the dripping sound of maybe a broken fluctuate or his blood hitting the pavement floor he stayed still. Completely and utterly still despite his tired and batter body wanting nothing more than to collapse on the cold hard cement floor that smelled of his urine and bodily fluid. Despite the stench he couldn't even do what his tired body wanted it to do, his arm numb his fingers non-existence. The reason he couldn't collapse were due to the chains that decorated him that had kept him from falling it was anchor so that it was raised high above his head attached to the ceiling and another at the wall at his back. His ankle restraint were also chained to the floor he had no freedom.

  
  


The hard rumble in his belly indicated he had gone another day without food and water, he tilted his head back, the wire slicing digging deeper at the sudden change in movement. he lowered his head feeling the wire tighten and contract against his torn flesh he calmed himself and ignored the pain he could barely even feel.

He didn't complain, didn't wince or groan....he kept his low hiss to himself and waited, he wasn't disappointed a few hours later he could hear 'them'. The heavy foot steps of their boots making their way toward his door, he looked up and flinched at the blinding light the thread wire no longer bother him so. Nothing bothered him except the blinding light toward his freedom.

  
  


Four men stepped inside his cell they all wore black except for one who wore a lab coat that was white over thin shoulders. It was the same man who held that syringe in his hands prepping it a little by squirting the red liquid out into the air which hit the cement floor, Eren eyes watched it with hate burning inside his empty belly. He didn't take notice of the other men who held a weapon of their choice in the palm of their hands. They came toward him one flickering a light switch by the door a few inches away that was toward the top.

  
  


The dark room illuminated into view just for the guards to see him, Eren didn't need the light to be accustom to what was inside the large chamber, he could see in the dark just fine like the cement brick walls that were coated in a rusted red, but in the dark it was just a black splatter pattern on the wall or the ground that had a much larger puddle of dried liquid seeping into the ugly gray concrete, there use to be a body there. A body he knew he took down days before. A low growl escape his lip teeth slightly bared his incision sharp and deadly, the mens paused in a weary way and that brought a smirk upon the boy lips. That's when they notice his eyes, his uncanny golden eyes that didn't waver or hesitate to kill. The fear they had inflicted upon the turquoise color eyes weren't there when they looked at the golden eye version. His eyes were slightly dilated to a sharp pupil that were similar to that of a beast eye.

"His eyes."

"Ignore it, he can't do anything now."

"Ignore it? He fucking killed Aaron."

"He's chained now, hurry up and hold him still. That's an order."

  
  


The boy watched them silently, the smirk dying from his lip his eyes harden growing cold, it was heated in a icy way. They grasp both his shoulder pressing him down, the wire biting into his throat, the needle came. More of it's content coursing through his vein, he almost blacked out, but not after he moved and bit the closest one to him, his ear now in his mouth while a scream erupt from the man in black cluttering his ear with both hands. He didn't get to enjoy the satisfaction of taking something from them when he clonked out, the butt of a weapon knocking him out swiftly.

  
  


.......

Eren woked up with a jolt, his body sitting up at a ninety degree angle the sheet being swiftly moved away from his body that he was already in a slight crouch on top of his bed, he looked around to notice it was still dark in his room, it took a few blinks here and there for his eyes to clear into focus so that he could see objects as clear as day. A few books scatter on his desk and floor, a pile of clothes in a corner one clean one dirty, a hamper on the far side that was empty, and when he shifted his eyes toward the door, there was just a large clock hanging there and on the other side of the door was where the coat rank stood their holding up his heavy coat hung loosely on the hook.

Shifting his gaze again he could see his computer on top of his study desk, some loose accessories here and there. Looking up he could see outside his windows toward the dull streetlight, he had five windows due to being in the front, the apartment was strange like that, he could see the dull street light outside, a few naked trees standing with no leafs. It looked clear outside the silver moon shinning bright a few yards away illuminating a wooded area of naked trees from as far as he could see. It looked blacked from where he stand crouching on top of his bed.

Closing his eyes he tried listening to the sounds that were being made there was just some scampering sounds here and there, a tv from the neighbor, a long distant away some thumping noise he can assume was the Hurkison newlywed, they had an active sex life from what he can hear and seen for the past four months, but even as he listen for more strange sounds there was nothing that should have alerted him to be in such a fight or flight state granted that he had some pretty damn good hearing like his noise and his eyes.

Sighing softly Eren scrubbed his face while resting on the hunches of the ball of his bare feet, rubbing at the side of his neck out of habit, he was well aware that his choker was not where it was meant to be. Looking toward his left, there was a small lamp on the bedside table which he tab twice to make it a dull illumination to light up his room barely. Picking up his cellphone next to his choker he saw what time it was, it was only 3:35am in the morning which meant he had his normal night dreams that woken him up in the first place. He couldn't tell if it was a night terror thing or it was a mental thing to wake up at this time, but whatever the case may be.....It sucked major balls.

“Shit, not again..”

Sighing softly he rested his shoulder completely by letting it slumped his ass was now planted on the mattress and his phone back on the night stand beside him, picking up the choker he brought it over to him fingering the key. The gold felt cold and slightly worn between his finger tip, he can identify each and every scratches it has thus far by just brushing it over with his thumb and forefinger. Resting his head back against the headboard he tried to remember what disturb him. Judging by his sweaty skin and the fast beat in his chest, he can assume it was something bad if he had lead in his belly.

For as long as he can remember he had this response since he was little. After all these years he figure he broke the habit, but it wasn't as simple as that. How can he fear something if he doesn't remember it…Perhaps it was time to find something that can occupied his time, something that would make him utterly exhausted and vent out whatever stress must be going on with his body which he did he thought if he work at his job or took his martial art class, and deal with the boring lecture on a daily basic it would have been good.

Hell if he thought about it, in four months time he would have his dream car within reach now, but that obviously wasn't enough so he played games, danced some routine, and watched a shit ton of movie nothing was working on him. Maybe he needed to get laid, but he couldn't even stomach the idea right now. Placing the key back on the dresser he tap once more on the lamp shutting it off to slide back under the sheets he huddle under the cover completely awake now.

Groaning he rolled over to put a dent in the next pillow beside him, sighing a small sound escape him in which he closed his eyes he knew it was pointless but he had to try. The last thing he wanted to do is wake up those two and get them all rowdy up with concern looks on their face in their eyes, he never understood why they were acting like that, but it pissed him off when they started treating him like he was a fragile piece of decorative vase while questioning his suppose sanity.

Lifting his eyelashes he frowned for a second in thought, wait…if he remember correctly well partially if he was being honest their had been an incident when he was hospitalized right? And that was when they were being so overly protective of him it was suffocating.

The only thing about it is, he can’t remember what lead toward that incident. Which was weird…he had never liked hospitals or needles, or anything that was medical related, but he tolerated it to a degree. Hell he was in the health field so he must not have hated it completely. It was just...it was just ugh.... this was just stupid…it was far too early in the morning to even be thinking about such thing anyway.

After all today’s was Mikasa big day and he needed to support her when he sees her off at the airport with Armin. Forcing himself to relax and slow his breathing he closed his eyes once more willing himself to sleep by counting sheep's backward they were white at first then black and they began to turn into the weirdest freak'en shape ever that he had a frown set in the crease of his brows. Now why did it look like the faces morphed into a horses that looked like a lot like some he knows.

*****

Three hours and a half later with no sleep he was out of his bed picking up his choker as usual by slipping it around his neck he checked to make sure the clasp fasten securely around his neck snugly before fingering the key to make sure all was in place before he left his bedroom to head toward the bathroom down the hall, when he arrived to his destine place he tried to open it, it was locked to his dismay, but the sound of his sister voice told him to wait just a minute, scrubbing his face with his hand to get his grogginess out of his mind so he could focus he answered back.

"Take you're time, push come to shove I'll see you off in my jammies."

He replied back, dragging his feet he went into the kitchen where Armin occupied the refrigerator and the stove.

"Look who's up, I figure you'd sleep in a little longer."

"Tummy growling, Armin...I so hungry....I could eat a cow or two..."

He complained in a child like tone he was telling a little white lie, but he wasn't going to tell him he been up basically almost all night counting white wool sheep that turned black on him in strange shapes that freaked him out.

"Hehe, alright I'm making breakfast now, go freshen up and get dressed, I'll have your portion made first so you can eat okay?"

"Mn....thanks babe..."

He used his sleepy sweet talk voice to keep Armin from expecting anything different from his usual routine.

"Yeah yeah, keep it moving."

He replied waving his left hand to wave him off as he put at less twenty five sausage on the large breakfast skillet, he waited for them to cook first before making the pancakes which was what Mikasa wanted in the morning, making their batches together. Eren had his separate batches of batter with his name on it. Mikasa was fine with strawberry pancake while Eren had at less two batch of batter that consist of chocolate chip and another that was blueberry, of course he added banana with that blueberry since Eren had been gushing about it the last time he made it saying it was so good and it had been heaven for him. Eren loved strawberry too, so if he had any extra batter left he would make one for him. That boy could eat and he had never once gain an ounce of fat from it. It was something Sasha and Eren had in common with each other except Eren wasn't as aggressive and sneaky as Sasha can be.

Humming a sweet tune he checked the time on the oven stove clock to realize he was going to cut it close if he didn't step it up. Moving around the kitchen he grabbed the carton of eggs ad started cracking two at a time dumping it into a bowl he placed down from his earlier rummaging, after cracking 12 eggs he debated to crack at less two more....figuring it was Eren he did crack another two eggs making it a even 14 , stirring it up until everything was well blended, he forgotten two things which was the onion and pepper and he had to wash it clean and slice it up thin so he can chop at it into fine small cubes to be thrown on the skillet later for cooking. Over an half an hour and he was done cooking, Mikasa came out to help in the kitchen by setting up their table, they had milk, orange juice, and a water pitcher on the table before setting plates after plates on the table, they even got their own individual plate setting it on top of their food mat, considering Eren came ten minutes later he was taking a seat, he notice he didn't have coffee, but oj was enough to get Eren juices flowing to be a functional human being. 

"Mikasa, do you have everything packed for your competition?"

Armin asked, while he stacked his portion of breakfast on top of his plate.

"Mn, checked it again last night before I went to bed."

She replied, she glanced at Eren who stacked five pancakes on top of his plate, a large portion of eggs and 6 pieces of sausage on top of of that. He dosed it all in syrup and went to work. The egg was perfectly seasoned so there was no need for salt.

"Where...do all that food go to..."

She ponder aloud, it was enough for Eren turquoise eyes to look into her black ones, for a second Mikasa thought she saw a flicker of gold, but when she blinked it was just his normal green blue eyes....She couldn't tell if it was more green then blue or the other way around, they were peculiar yet strangely beautiful and rare. This is her Eren and that gave her an inner smile when she reached over to swipe some eggs off from around Eren mouth. She put the egg between her pretty pink lips swallowing it.

"Hey...that was mine."

He grumble frowning at his sister until he realize what she had just done.

"Ugh, Mikasa stop that. You're not my mom stop eating food off my face."

That earned a soft laugh from her.

"Then aim your food a little better so I won't have too."

Eren rolled his eyes, fully awake now as he got to work on the breakfast sausage. 

"Where I put my food is where I want it to be, it's called preserve and saving those tad bits of the best for last." 

Armin chuckled and Mikasa rolled her eyes to tell him whatever, but a soft giggle did escape her lips and Eren smiled a little. He was going to miss her... it hurts to be separated, but hell Mikasa got to have a life of her own and Eren shouldn't be so selfish as to want things to stays as they were with the three of them together, he knew it wouldn't happen because some day Armin will also leave his side someday to work in whatever field he was in. Eren just had mix feeling of her joining the military as soon as the competition was over, but she promise she wouldn't be one of those solider throwing their lives for the country.

She had better not be and he was keeping her to that promise, other wise he was going to go up there and kick some unholy ass for stealing her away from him. He was protective of her, despite his need to keep telling her that he was independent and didn't need to be babied for the rest of his life.

"Where...do all that food go to..."

She ponder aloud, it was enough for Eren turquoise eyes to look into her black ones for a second Mikasa thought she saw a flicker of gold, but when she blinked it was just his normal green blue eyes....She couldn't tell if it was more green then blue or the other way around, they were peculiar yet strangely beautiful and rare. Her Eren and that gave her an inner smile when she reached over to swipe some eggs off from around Eren mouth. She put the egg between her pretty pink lips swallowing it.

"Hey...that was mine."

He grumble frowning at his sister until he realize what she has done.

"Ugh, Mikasa stop that. You're not my mom stop eating food off my face."

She laughed softly.

"Then aim your food a little better so I wouldn't have too."

Eren rolled his eyes, fully awake now as he got to work on the breakfast sausage. 

"Where I put my food is where I want it to be, it's called preserve and saving those tad bits of the best for last." 

Armin chuckled and Mikasa rolled her eyes to tell him whatever, but a soft giggle did escape her lips and he smiled a little. He was going to miss her... it hurt to be separated, but he knew Mikasa have her own life to live of her own.

As they all chatted away, Mikasa was first to be done second Armin. They got up to clean up while Eren wolf down the left over scrapes they left behind. Seeing Eren wolf everything down is not for the faintest of heart, but as Eren continue to eat he was wondering if it was just him or was he really hungry this morning, he even licked the plates clean with his tongue and that was saying something.

Eren got the impression he hadn't eaten for days, which should be impossible considering he never skipped a meal and ate the portion of five people or more.

Once he was done eating the last pancake which was Mikasa left over strawberry pancake he too was helping putting away the dry dishes.

By the time it was seven twenty they left the house to go to the air port, they stopped at her gate which was B21 as they stood together to give their final good byes Mikasa unravel the red scarf Eren gave to her.

"Hey, Eren could you do me one more favor, could you re-wrap this around me."

She asked looking at him, Eren quirked an eyebrow at her looking at the red scarf that was his. He knew because Armin told him his own mother made it for him when he was younger. Except he couldn't remember his mother to save his own skin. Smiling he grabbed the warm cloth and re-wrapped it around her neck and fling it over her head so it laid there, it brought a smile on her face and that was all that matter to Eren at this point.  
  
"Be safe ok? If anyone mess with you I'll book a flight down there and kick their asses."

Eren was so serious when he said that with a lopsided grin.

"You know, you wrapped it the same way as you did as a kid. It's funny how nostalgic it is, but don't worry I'll call often to let you know how I am."

She said ignoring his threat, there wasn't a need for him to get into fights that won't even happen.

"Hey, now don't call me to often. It would be like you never left. I'm finally getting off my chain."

He replied laughing wholeheartedly,

"That's the point, Eren."

Hugging Eren one last time, Armin came in to give his farewell hug as well, the two watched her leave.

Eren watched her go, the light behind her blinding him that he stiffen a little his body growing rigid at a fragment memory.

_A tall figure stood at the door way the blinding light that flooded inside the warm cozy home came from behind the door it blocked the male face. He had a feeling this man he saw could be his father, because previously they had all been sitting at the table laughing and eating, the man hand stroke through his messy brown hair. It felt gentle and warm, it was sweet with a pleasant feeling._

“Eren? You okay?”

Armin stood there with his hand on his shoulder shaking him lightly to get his attention.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling emotional now that Mikasa is leaving.”

He replied, he rubbed under his eyes and gave a sloppy smile.

“Geez, Eren you weren't this sappy before. You were practically gun rushing her out moments before.”

“That's because she was trying to be my mom, now I'm sad. Ugh I need ice cream...”

“Eren, it's still October.”

“A warm October, let's go.”

He replied dragging the blonde with him to comfort his soul with icy desserts.

October passed into November, They had their first thanksgiving without Mikasa, but it was okay, they still had jobs to go too and classes to attend too and friends to hang with. Eren been having restless night almost frequently that every time he wakes up he would have sworn he smelled something like iron in the air with an occasional fruity yet decaying scent lingering in the air. On those nights, he would find a way to distract himself which was his second loved hobby which was watching movies or playing video games on the internet. Every since he moved into the united state he had been trigger happy when he could watch movies online for 'free'. He watched movies he had never even heard of before and he got so hooked up on watching comedy and fighting genre that he was bleaching his brain cell into the golden version of Hollywood pop-star culture life style.

He can even watch gory horror movies and thriller for the excitement of it all, but there were just some things he couldn't watch. Wouldn't watch, after the first Saw series he had been careful on which horror flick he could tolerate. Something about people being chained and injured had trigger an emotion so primal in Eren that he had been swept over to the point he blacked out. For the first time he felt terror rising up to claw at him, that he couldn't breath. From that point onward he was careful to reading the description of the movie and what it contains before watching it. Call him a scary cat if you want, but there was just something about having your choices taken from you that bothered him to no end, especially when you have to pick one of the two option that was given to you.

  
  


And so November passed into December.

Christmas has came and went in a blink of an eye, they were all settle down Mikasa on her web cam and Eren used his laptop to set it on the dinning table so they could eat together and open present in which they made sure to ship out early, just for her to have it and open it up with them. It was all good and Eren was happy with this arrangement thus far, but a part of him still missed her and wanted her to come home. He had asked where she got the cut on her cheek from and she responded it was an accident and it will heal. He had one of those looks, but dropped the matter thinking she could take care of herself for now and a scratch wouldn't kill her. Still doesn't excuse Eren wanted to kick who ever ass was responsible for doing that to her face though.

“Eren, stop that. No need to look so blood thirsty you still have a perfectly decent size ham still on your plate and stuffing.”

Mikasa responded through the webcam, which made him blink and gave her a look.

“I'm not blood thirsty...”

He mumble putting a slice of ham inside his mouth, it was tasty as always.

“Hehehe, proves to show Eren is such a big softie.”

“Hey! Don't go spreading that around, I have a reputation to keep you know.”

“Sure you do, teddy.”

“Armin, don't be a dick.”

On the computer screen, Mikasa held her hand up to her mouth and chuckled behind it as the two took turn of flinging some mash potato at each other face.

“I can't believe you two, Armin you're being dragged down to his level.”

“Oh, Come on living alone with this guy would make anyone twice as childish as him.”  
“

Hey! Take that back.”

Eren shouted as he stood up to walk over to him, Armin got up at the same time as Eren and moved away while the two circled each other around the table they could hear Mikasa laughing on the other end when Armin gave his response.

“Nope.”

That night concluded and those days passed by, his night surprisingly improving that he didn't get much of those night dreams he could some time remember. Which in most cases some weren't as pleasant as the other could be. Like that one dream where he actually had a sense of a family and they laughed or cried and argued with each other like normal family would react compare to the nights he dream of darkness...and fighting...and death.

He wonder if he was going into madness while he slept, because he had always dreamed of death and not of his own.

As soon as winter break was over he was back on his four to three days schedule, seeing how this week were odds he was on his three day schedule sitting lonesome in the cafeteria area. Until someone pranced up beside him wearing ugly hooves that he himself had wanted for two months now.

“Eren, let's make a bet.”

The look on the older boy face made cockroaches looked fucking cute and adorable with glitters and color rainbow ribbons in comparison to this one in front of him.

“Jean, I'm going to hurl so many chunks on you right now...”

It was a little past noon on campus and he was already feeling like a sick dog.

“You do that, and your body will be at the morgue.”

He replied, he took a seat across from him on the other side, his chain wallet clang against the metal of the chair, the sound of it was so familiar that he almost zoned right then and there before Jean spoke up.

“So come on, wanna do this or what. Everyone else is gamed.”

“What's the bet.”

“Same ol same ol when it comes to you and me.”

A sudden breeze draft into the food court that had the two tone horse head shivering that he brought up his hands rubbing his arm over his heavy jacket.

“Like what, Seabiscuit.”

“The usual, dumbass who ever wins does what the other say for however long sort of thing, Marco found this game app on his phone like a week ago and so now it's like a thing where we compete with each othe- FUCK, it's cold. How the hell are you not freezing?”

Eren stop momentarily to look at him then everyone else in the lounge room to himself, he was only wearing a simple tight turtleneck long sleeve swearer that was on the light side since it slim and snugged on him so nicely.

“I'm just naturally hotter then you, which proves my point I'm better then you.”

He responded.

“Buulllshiiit, if we had a popularity contest I'd out rank your ass, but for real it's seriously cold in here and you're dress like it's in the fifties.”

Eren rolled his eyes and did a quick a tap on his phone that laid beside his tray he only needed to look at the weather app to see what the degree was outside and from what he can see it was a little below ten which mean the inside was a little above that. Probably only thirty degree inside if not a little lower then that. The heating system malfunction so everyone could wear their coats and shit to keep them warm through out the day unless they had heaters in their classroom. To those who do get those room are lucky some lucky bastard.

“S'not that cold.”

“Of course it's cold, you're just not normal anyway the game is called flappy bird. Look it up in your phone app.”

“ Flappy Bird? What the hell is that?”

“You've never heard of it with those ears of yours it's been spreading around campus for a while now, I bet you'll suck at it.”

“Don't start with me my little pony, I'll make you look like rainbow dash and have you neigh neigh around the university courtyard..”

Eren said half serious while he leaned back in his chair putting more food inside his mouth, class was no longer in session since it was the end of the day for them both so they were all hanging out until it was time for either one of them to go to work or meet up with someone they made plans with.

“You at less know it's a phone app right, you can download it for free just type in Flappy bird.”

The sound of baby Jesus walking in through the door and cutting in on their conversation was like a miracle because Eren was sure they would both be fighting right then and there right about now, but Marco parted them like the ocean in the bible.

Eren turned his head to see Marco more clearly he held his art book in hand.

“A game, huh...”

Putting his fork down he picked up his phone yet again, but this time he tapped on his app store and typed in flappy bird, the searched came up an he saw a yellow ball like thing with an orange beak, when Marco pointed it to him saying that was the one he double tab on it to make it download on his phone.

“That's what I just told you, dumbass.”

“I can't speak horse language, so shut up.”

Eren replied attempting to ignore the hosie neighing him.

“Yeah it is, I played it a few time, but I can never pass the score I got right now.”

Marco replied trying to defuse the situation, as always his boyfriend always say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

“What's your score?”

Eren asked as he set his phone aside and to finish whatever left over he got on his plate now.

“32”

“I bet Eren can't even get passed ten let alone my score.”

“I bet I can, Horse Face.”

“I bet you can't, Sea monkey.”

“.....Not again.”

Poor Marco had to take a seat beside Jean.

“ So the bets is in I take it.”

“Sure, if I win you'll revert to your true form as the horse you are. My little pony will become my little horse of puberty and I'll shall dye you blue.”

“The bet should be more then that.”

“Of course which is why I'll make you do whatever I say for a week wearing your new look.”

“Deal and when I win you'll be in drags becoming my servant boy for a week.”

“You're on.”

As they finalized their agreement Marco only shook his head for the disaster that was bound to happen. Next week on a Friday.

They had all gone home that following evening and since Eren didn't have to work that night he was busy reading reviews about the game he was about to play. It was true in a way he sort of remember hearing about the game, but had never bother to follow up as to why the app was a living nightmare. He found out soon enough when he tapped on the fat little birdie and played it for the first time it ever came out only god knows when.

****

Eren temper was escalating more and more as the days gone by to a vicious level, the moment he had downloaded the game app called Flappy Bird was the day of his so called demise, he should have heeded to all those warning in the game app reviews and the tale tell that had been escalating not only in his class lectures, but also on the internet as well. There had been constant comment about that game that said: Do not play this game from hell. It was as if the bird is Satan himself and was taunting not only his ass, but everyone else who got involved with this game by showing them just how much of a dead weight this bird can be. And yet, here he is being a stubborn son of a bitch thinking it wasn't true and they were exaggerating about the game that he was determine to prove them wrong that he could take this game head on. It was a great distraction because for one, his lack of sleep had nothing to do with whatever dreams he's been having. It was just a new found hobby a hobby he wished he never picked up on.

  
  


It was even set in stone when a challenged had been issue. He made a bet with Jean that he could whoop his high score at a certain deadline and whoever got the highest score will have to do whatever the other party member wanted, but each time Eren surpass Jean old score that little dumb-fa-dork decided to be a major son ofva bitch by topping his score every damn time. He guessed it wasn't enough to let Eren know the true meaning of how fucked up this game truly was until he spurted out more profanity than that of a pirate thug on cruise control.

  
  


“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!, What the FUCK is wrong with this bird. I haven't even tap the screen and yet you still hit the fucking ceiling.”

  
  


He was practically growling at the game his face so close to it he could have been kissing it due to how his breathing heated up the screen in small puff, he was just so tempted to throw the damn thing across the mall floor and be done with it and maybe even stomping on it for good measure and not give a damn about the consequence for later to bite him in the ass. Before he was tempted any more than he was now he took a deep slow breath and lean back resting his back on the bench and letting his shoulder slump while his phone rested inside his hands that were currently now lying on top of his lap. He didn't thirty seconds before for he was back in the game he didn't have that sort of luxury when today was the deadline and he only have a few hours to top Jean game score.

  
  


No what he did was the complete opposite with one breath drawn in he was tapping his thumb over the start button to begin the game he tapped again to get the game rolling as the bird flew drop and his thump tapping the screen to make that deformed bird fly a little higher then it had been before he waited until he can see what height the first tunnel was going to be before adjusting the bird to go through it. He completely ignore the people that by passed him giving him strange looks or shaking their bobbily little (fat) head. Eren was just too pissed to give a damn about his current surrounding or what they thought of him it's not like he was even looking at them to the point that he should feel self-conscious to care what they might do to him, the worst they can do is call a security guard to guide/kick him out of the shopping mall for disturbing the peace and possibly banish him from the mall indefinitely for his crude speaking every now and then.

  
  


He was just another freshly college student on his phone playing some retarded ass game that might be the death of him. If he could have stopped he would have, but the damn game grew on him and his negative emotion grew like a fungus that kept him coming back into the game like an addict who needed it's daily fix and god did he know he needs help. Maybe just maybe with the 'what if' attach to it what if they had some sort of a rehab center for people like him who got caught up in this game. This could be treated as an illness that became infectious when more people is lead into this satanic cult. It's difficult as it is to stay away from the game that may have ruin more lives then accounted for. It was just as what Satan had wanted when he dropped this idea to some poor individual who invented the game.

  
  


With his line of thought he stopped it all together it was wrong to blame the devil for everything because for one if he top a new high score he was fucking happy, but when he dies on like the fifth or sixth sewage pipe he was ready to create a bloody massacre and blame the devil for it, but if he passed the one twenty five mark he would get overly excited and fuck things up when he tap too soon that would end the game and him with a game over.

  
  


Ugh...

  
  


Just him thinking about the pending doom of a game over was pissing him off more than usual, but what really got underneath his skin was Jean and his damn score that were breaching near the two hundred mark and all Eren wanted was to do is beat Jean at his own game and his high score by trying to get a one fifty six, but of course the game was not as merciful to listen to his case when he fucked up yet again.

  
  


“Fuck it!”

  
  


He screeched as he pressed his thump on the screen yet again where the game start over from the beginning, fifteen more minutes into the game he had said every single cuss word he could think of under his breath. He made thugs who swore look like miracle-whip on soft bread.

  
  


“Shit! fuckin shit in hell and back again you blind ass bird.”

  
  


Before he can go on a complete rampage a hand was placed firmly on his shoulder and before he knew it he had jerked his thumb out of reflex and the bird crashed landed like a dummy face first on to the ground dead in which Eren silently wish it had been him that strangle that damn bird when the game flashed game over and adding up his final high score. Whirling his head around to face the jerk who messed him up he bit his tongue to keep from saying anything he would most likely regret when a pair of familiar blue eyes sparkled at him. His blonde hair looking awfully bright compare to his dim phone light that he had to blink a couple of time from how strong the gold strands glimmer in this awful mall light.

  
  


“Armin, you are such an ass.”

  
  


He said at last his eyes narrowing in on him.

  
  


“Hahahaha, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it you were just so focus I had to do it. You do realize the deadline is like a half an hour away right?”

  
  


“Yeah, I know and I wish you didn't point it out to me so painfully I'm not getting any closer to beating his score. Ugh, Fuck I hate this game.”

  
  


“Oh really and yet you're still playing it I'd figure you would have long sense rage quit a long time ago.”

  
  


There was a teasing tone in the blonde boy voice that made Eren grit his teeth in frustration.

  
  


“Then do me the honor of deleting it and blocking it so I can't re-download this game.”

  
  


He said after he returned his attention back to his phone. The phone should be consider lucky that Armin saved it from being broken into smithering.

  
  


“Eren, you know Mikasa is going to lecture you again. Get off the game so we can go to the food court."

  
  


“NO.....Fuck...wai- (at this point he was trying to go over and go under at a drop of a hat to keep up with the game, before he continue speaking)....What? No It's not even time to meet with seabiscuit, if I can't get a tie in this game I'd be fucked over by being Jean servant boy in drags. To hell with that.”

  
  


He grumbled as he was finally getting near the hundred mark.

“Ere-”

“Shhh! I'm tryin to concentrate.”

“Really, Eren....”

That said Eren eyes were glued to the screen narrowing as he tried to slow his fast beating heart the bird began to wobble up and down in time of where he wanted the bird to go he almost made a mistake of tapping again when the fat little bastard flew pass the middle space of the pipe sewage. He was getting so much closer to Jean score that he didn't want to be interrupted...he was just so focus that Armin gave a reluctant sigh before rolling his eyes to pull out his own cellphone to see how much time they had left before meeting up with the gang. After what seem like hours it was just five minute before the thirty minute mark, the deadline finally reaching it's conclusion. Eren jumped up out of his sitting area like it had caught on fire and gave a loud victorious fist pump directly in the air.

"Yes! I made it.”

He was grinning so damn hard that he didn't notice a particular storm clouded eyes were staring right at him from the side line.

A storm was brewing and Eren was far too gone to even notice that a particular male was watching him from up a level and across the railing from where he had a good view of the food court and the bright eyed boy, a slow slurping sound came from a almost low empty a perfect thin eyebrow raised at the noisy brat from below.

The storm is coming and its going to hit both males like a hurricane.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 


	2. Unsuspected Victim Caught in the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you throw things at the wrong person?
> 
> Armin: "You'll live your life in captivity."
> 
> Eren: "W-what?"
> 
> Undertakerla: "Don't torture him."
> 
> Levi: "That's right, that's my job."
> 
> Undertakerla: "You can't do it either."
> 
> Seeing how Levi gave the author 'we'll see' look, she just shrink back.

Chapter two

Unsuspected victim caught in the storm

 

“Eren, for Christ sake let's go all that self-pride is going to bite you in the butt one day.”

Grabbing Eren by the arm Armin was tugging him away from the bench and down a small escalator flight of stairs toward the food court.  
“Stop pulling, I'm coming it's not like he's going to show up on time anyway.”

Except that didn't quite come true because in reality it had made a liar out of him, why? because the site of Jean ugly mount face was just standing up when he caught site of two and he was grinning...and by grinning he was grinning 'big'. Now why did that look make Eren feel queasy at the sight? Oh yes....it's because it was Jean and his ugliness could make anyone want to bleach the ugly ass carpet under his feet a different shade of color which would no doubtfully be a filthy yellow....he knew what he had and it had been a lot of yellow and pink that occupied his belly than any other color he consume in the past seven hours.

“Oh...shit.”

He didn't know why he said it, but he did and maybe because Armin might have just jinxed his ass because he had truly been boasting in the glow of beating his score by five extra points before he crash like a dummy. God he hate this game....and by the look of Jean grin he may as well be screwed.... he was so not looking forward to this any more that Eren reluctantly made his way over to the small group.  
Just as Eren closed the distant between the two he held his phone tightly in his grip when he eyed the bastard that had a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

“What?”

Eren couldn't help the sharp tone he took with Jean when he demanded what was with his creepy attitude.  
Jean stroll over and by stroll it looked like he was trying to pull off a pimp walk that looked ridicules and the site of it made him want to laugh if it had not been for his stomach crunching and turning. Jean pulled his phone out from the back pocket of his dark jeans to do a little tap here and there on the screen before it unlocked.

“You'll see soon you enough.”

Was his replied, ah yes...Eren should have known the prick was going to act this way as he brought his own phone up and did a slight trace up and around the screen to unlock his phone. The game app still up and running when his phone had shut down to stand by.

“On the count of three, one…two...three.”

Jean flashed his screen and Eren did the same one look at the score and Eren knew he was fucked.  
Out of spite he threw his cellphone (now where did that cellphone went since Jean ducked his head when Eren raised his hand to throw it in Jean face is nowhere in sight) when he shouted a very loud fuck you.

“You cheated and you know it!”

Jean shit eating grin grew even more and the site of it was disturbing because Eren had the image of a horse who had just fucked a shark and they were cross breeding to be in between and god knows the image was just so wrong that he almost gagged on reflex....The horse had shark teeth and to think his imagination was so colorful had him pale despite his tanned reflection.

“What the hell ever, Jaeger. I won and now you're my bitch this week.”

He said laughing loudly as he put his phone back into the back pocket of his jeans.

“Fuck you, there's no way you can get that score with how shitty your coordination skill can be.”

Was it just him or has Eren been making the word 'fuck' his favorite word as of late...it could very well be the fault of the game for making him a repeated offender in his choice of vocabulary, but who can blame him? He should really worry about that, but as of right now he could hardly care at this point when he growled at Jean.

“Read em and weep it, boy. I won this bet, so let see...what can I possibly do to you now that you're my personal servant boy.”

Gazing up Jean looked around the food court ignoring the eyes that were now train on them despite them trying to look away or keep what they wanted to say in hush hush tone.  
Before Jean could even humiliate Eren in public something dark like a storm cloud was coming their way and by dark it was deadly in a thunderstorm.

Eren wouldn't have notice it if it weren't for the fact that Jean knee's bucked out from under him and a shortie was revealed. If the strangers’ eyes could shrivel a person to death than Eren would have sworn that his balls had shrunk so small it may have been considered a tuck in like the time when he saw a guinea pig or some type of rodent that done it when it was running away. He always wonder where those testicles went when it was in a fight or flight mood, and now his curiosity has been sponged when he knows first hands where those testies were in which it felt like it was currently lodge inside his stomach that's how bad the glare had been. It got worse when Eren saw his cellphone being held tightly in the stranger hands.  
They spoke at the same time.

“Oi.”

“Oh shit.”

The dark haired male had pinned his eyes straightly at Eren face and for the first time Eren felt like he needed to duck in hide or run in which case, he let his body do the thinking for him it was a good thing too because right then the little shortie had been quick (really quick) to swung his left leg at him. Eren who had been taking martial art class since he was young leapt back and when he saw a fist aiming at his he was leaning back and to his dismay a little too far back that he had to do a last minute back flip to get away from the crazy man Eren only felt the brush of the stranger fist lightly hitting smooth across his body that didn't faze him at all, but if it had connected Eren was sure he'd be in a world of pain right about now.

“Oh fuck.”

The guy was good and Eren already saw a losing battle when he sees one because he turned tail and ran.  
Fast.

“Get back here, shitty brat!”

The little midget was following right after Eren and for once Eren could feel fear choking him because he was gunning straight for the escalator stairs to make a quick bee line to the entrance. He gave up on all hope of retrieving his phone and hope to god he doesn't crack the password to it because 'all' of his business was store into that device. Locking his gaze to one of the many store court he shifted to go around a cellphone court station that had accessories and cases and charms and what not not like he could actually take a good look to see if there was anything he wanted. But in his distraction he stopped abruptly when he saw the devil size midget in his path that he did a slight twist and ran in the opposite direction just to get away from a raging lunatic he may or may not have caused. 

Trying to blend in with a group of people he was thankful for the place being so damn crowded that maybe with all the tall people in this mall it could block the shortie view of him and maybe just maybe it could bring Eren a miracle that he so desperately need. Spotting the restroom he ducked right on in with the mob to cover his track he hid inside a stall trying to keep his breath slow and even, but every now and then he panted for sprinting so hard.

That guy is fast for being in such a tiny body...well...to be perfectly honest...he wasn't all that short to begin with, Eren may be like a couple of inches taller than that guy...but that didn't mean shit to him now when that said man was a raging bull aiming to sink his horn into him. With that image in mind he started to panic a little.

'Oh fuck oh shit I gotta get out of here....That horse would never let me live it down if I got my ass handed to me on a silver platter by a midget man on platforms....wait...platforms? How the hell can he run in goth boots to begin with??'

Eren thoughts were so chaotic he didn't notice a shadow under the restroom door stall, he was just too busy imaging the many horror movie he had watched years ago, one movie in particular came in to mind that the midget may be another one of those Nightmare on Elm street who was gunning for him for stealing his gold. Except he didn't steal his gold....it was more like...he threw his cellphone and it must have hit him when he was being a raging lunatic in the food court.

Oh god don't let him find me

He ranked his brain cell as to how to apologize for his fuck up, if he was found....the bird from hell had decided to retaliate back at him for bitching it out for the past couple of days. He gave a soft whimper and that was when he suddenly he felt the prick at the base of his neck that he jumped back, but his shoe sole had slipped on what he hope was just water and not piss when his ass landed on the toilet seat when the door was being kicked in and the devil himself stood blocking his only exit.

Shit...  
Why the hell did I run into the bathroom? Of course the fucking serial killer would trap the victim in a small space. I watched so many horror story that he was stupefied for falling for it like a fucking idiot.

Oh god...

Eren raised his hand to protect his face since he couldn't stand up after his blunder otherwise he'd of leap over the stall wall when the man had rushed in on him pinning him down with his hands.

“I'm sorry!! I didn't mean too.”

The brown hair teen yelp as he tried to get free from the impossibly strong grip that the man held over him. Levi slowly leaned over him using one hand to pin both hands of the boy in one strong grip while using his other hands grabbed a fist full of the boy hair it felt surprisingly soft to the touch when he yanked hard to get the boy tearful eyes to look directly into his own heated gaze and what do you know Levi felt the slight lick of arousal in his belly pooling at his cock when he saw the tearful look that he caused on the boy face. He was adorable and his eyes were a lot better up close and personal then it was from a distant.

“Oi”  
****  
>>

Levi saw the kid a mile away raving about something on his phone that he snorted at the stupidity of teens. Picking up his bags of clothes he payed with his pay check he decided to leave the noisy area for something else. He was going to the food court to buy yet another shake that he bought for cheap with a discount, he was interrupted yet again from his sipping when another loud teen scene that his gaze shot over to them when he heard a familiar boyish tone from earlier. To his slight amusement it was the kid from early whom he watched with slow interest and by the look of the whole exchange of the facing cellphone screen he was even more curious as to see what was on the screen until the kid with the surprisingly shade of turquoise eyes threw something in his direction. 

The phone came out of nowhere and dumped the liquid he had been slurping on his pants and his patient snapped his amusement and curiosity no more. Picking up the phone Levi grabbed his shit and shoved it into two of his companion arm and told them to hold on to it while he stormed off over to the fucker who made his clothes undeniably filthy with the drink he had been slurping on from moments before. The cold stickiness on his stomach and pants leg were making squishy noise that made his irritation sky rocketed to the roof that he could feel it even on his crotch never mind how expensive these fabric were. 

By the time he was behind the tall teen he bumped his knee into the back of the knee of some kid gloating about servant that bump caused the teen to loose balance as he fell to the ground and when Levi glared up to the breathtakingly turquoise eyes that held a slight fear into them. He spoke one word and was interrupted with an Oh shit when the kid eyes saw what was in my hands. 

I strike before I even realized that my feet had even moved from where I stood, the kid must have had some serious instinct because he ducked back and when I tried to land a punch he lean back so far I thought he broke his spine trying to dodge my hit, but all he did was do a slight mini flip and made a run for it.

The chase was on and I gunned after him, who would have thought he had a perfectly fine ass as it jiggle a little to get away from me. If that didn't put some heat in my groin nothing would as I followed him up the esculator. To think the kid was fast on his feet gave me slight amusement that this game I conjure up with would be a fun one when I finally capture him. He was going to pay and I was going to make sure of that. Getting ahead of him was an easy task until he did some sort of twist of foot work and headed into the opposite direction that I followed him without pause. I did lost track of him however in the sea of tall people, but it wasn't hard to figure out where he would hide if he had tried to get away from me. 

Moving into the men restroom the first place to hide in then a random cloth store I only need to crouch slightly to see the pair of converse shoes that boy had been wearing before I made my way in front of the stall he occupied himself in, by the time I kicked in the door that boy had slipped and landed on the stool seat with his legs wide open a startle fear on his adorable face. It didn't take much to subdue him and have both his wrist in the grip of my hand while the other clenched in his hair and pulling his head back so he was face to face with my own. Up close and personal he is indeed a breathtaking boy with the sort of eyes that could make anyone drown into. With a low velvet voice I spoke.

“Finally caught you, you little shit.”

Eren whimper painfully as he felt like the follicle in his scalp was going to be ripped off as he finally looked into those bright set of deep gray eyes....there was even a tinge of blue in it and....oh god....up close and personal the man was beautiful even with his slightly long hair that was parted perfectly in the middle the undercut just made him stand out more his looks alone was just as beautiful as his eyes were that he mentally kicked himself in his groin. Since when did he thought of men as beautiful. He must be depraved of oxygen to even think of him and that sort of way that he flushed a shade of red and shifted his head to avoid looking directly in his eye any longer.

Oh god....oh gods...please don’t do this to me...

He wailed as he tried to struggle some more to get away from him, but instead he found himself being pressed painfully back into the metal of the toilet stall a knee being shoved in between his cock that he whimper painfully closing his eyes at the sharp pain. Oh god he won't even have a testie if he was going to knee him in permanently.

The sound reached Levi ear and he pressed his knee in more tightly causing another sound to erupt from the boy trembling lips that he smirked cruelly.

“Perverted bastard aren't you?”

That comment alone made the flush under Eren skin that much more hotter as he shouted in denial.

“No! It's not like that!”

Levi shut the door with a solid kick behind him as he eyed the kid, his knee still on the kid groin, but he made himself well balance that he could use his other leg to shut the door with a kick, not bothering to lock it since he broke it earlier.

“Oh yeah? Then why are you hard.”

“Wha...”

Eren looked down despite that the stranger was still holding his hair hostage he notice a slight bulge in his pants that he couldn't feel due to the pain in his groin and only assume he had still been soft...but that logic was thrown out the window when he did felt slightly turned on being held like this and by him. After all he did just thought of him as beautiful, fuck his logic he knew one thing for certain.

Oh, fuck I am so screwed.

“Get your knees off my crotch you demented midget.”

That was a no no he didn't find out until seconds later because for one, he yelp painfully when his balls were being squish like a pair of oranges and his head sky rocketed into space that he saw stars when his head connected to the wall behind him. Groaning in pain he felt heated breath on his face.

“Want to say that again, brat.”

His only response was a whimper that have Levi smirk cruelly.

“I didn't think so, what's your name kid.”

Eren kept his mouth shut to scare to say anything at this point, but also in pain that he wasn't letting up the pressure on his cock that he felt a slight twitch....that said twitch pulsated strongly and the stranger could feel it on his knee that he had such a scary curve to his lip.

“Answer me, kid.”

“I'm....not a kid.”

He mutter, but that wasn't the answer Levi wanted when he press his knee higher on the kid crotch that elected a high whimper from the boy parted lips.

“Last time, kid.”

“E-e-Eren....”

“Eren what.”

“J..jaeger..”

When the pressure of his cock lessens Eren slumped down with a shaky breath.

“Alright, Eren. I'm Levi and you and I are going to have a chat. I only want you to nod. Understand.”

Eren only bob his head in the motion of a yes.

“Good. You learn quickly. Now earlier you threw your phone at me and if you haven't notice my clothes is ruin because of that shitty stunt.”

Eren blurted out an ‘I'm sorry’ and Levi put pressure back on his dick to shut him up. The painful groans Eren's been making was getting Levi into a semi erection, but unlike the kid he could control it.

“Let's try this again and this time don’t speak unless I tell you to. Nod if you understood.”

Eren gave a shaky nod, his eyes were looking at his meekly the way he submitted to him was erotic to a guy like him.

“Now that's a good boy, now you see here's the thing these clothes were not easy to come by and small checks you earn can't possibly replace the sort of threads I wear. So I'm being merciful for you to work it off by other means.”

Eren struggle to understand where Levi was coming from, but he had the sort of feeling he wasn't going to like where this conversation was going very much.

“You'll do whatever I ask for the next six month without pay do I make myself clear?”

Eren didn't respond because it was no better than Jeans bet to have him as his whippin boy for the next seven days. He could only imagine just what the next six month would be like with this man who would be no easy walk in the park with and Eren didn’t want any part of that. At less with Jean he can pull off a killer knock out and make a run for it if his lifestyle was in danger of being utterly destroyed. But with this Levi guy he can only imagine what sort of horror and demented torture he’ll have to endure and go through before he ends up in the looney ben.

“I...I can't-.”

He said at last, and when he felt pressure on his swollen and tenderly nuts he spoke quickly trying to get him to stop what he was doing.

“W-wait before you hit me in the balls. I can't because Jean owns me for the next seven days. Unless you can beat his score I can't do what you want until after that time period is over.”

He yelp as he triees his hardest to close his legs with the man in between them.

“Oh really...”

He said at last his tone was borderline heavy with a French accented before a glint lit his eyes so quickly that Eren wouldn’t have caught it if he haven’t been staring at him with wide green eyes catching all of his movement. When Levi parted his lips to speak he said what Eren fear most right now.

“We'll see about that.”

And boy did he....because before he knew it he was being dragged up into a standing position and being pulled out of the men restroom that had stayed surprisingly empty throughout this whole ordeal.   
Eren didn't know what happen after that at this point his mind was on cruise control, but partial flashback told him that Levi had a 'talk' with Jean and Jean succumb faster than a biscuit in a cup of water nodding to the guy. Did he heard the word ‘sue’, maybe that’s why he caved in, but who knows for sure. Last time he checked Jean was loaded, and maybe he just didn’t want to pay the damage Eren caused. That sounded a lot more logical than him being scared…or maybe it’s both again Erens mind was on central cruise control from that point onward.

Jean did try to make a last combat by saying if he could beat his score in Flappy bird he wouldn’t object to let Eren off the hook and he could have him. But the look Levi gave him deter him from issuing the challenge he just backed off quietly and when it was all said and done Levi grabbed Eren by the chin making him look down into his gray eyes when he spoke those three little word. That sealed Eren fate to Levi's.

“You're mine now.”

The sudden thump in Eren chest could only be indicated that this was not going to end well or maybe it could be interpret by the sudden excitement that those eyes hold or that voice that had a velvet whiskey tone to it had chained him down from trying to escape. For the days that awaited for him for the next six month would be hell that had been brought on by a bird that couldn't stay airborne worth a shit. And as a result for badmouthing it Eren became the receiving end of the bird wrath that was in a pair of stormy clouded eyes that belong to no other then Levi who kept his eyes locked on him and kept him spell bound by his words.

Damn.

Was the only thing that came to his mind when those fingertip relax and slid under his chin before he let go with a gentle brush, Levi pulled what was Eren phone out of nowhere and told him to unlocked it and Eren did what he was told just in case they might have a repeat in the mens room Levi took his phone again and did something to it and before Eren knows it, it was tossed back at him which Eren had to fumble to keep it from dropping it on the floor.

“See you later, Eren.”

That alone brought a shiver down his spine when he left them standing their dumbfoundedly. Armin was the one to tap him on the shoulder asking him if he was okay, but Eren stood there like a rock.  
Who would have thought that the see you later was going to happen a lot sooner than what he would like possible.


	3. Downtime ends with the first day of captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "Gyah, I read all your inbox, so don't kill me. I brought it back and I really appreciate the cheering on. I really do. Thank you so much."
> 
> Eren: "Seeing how she got threaten from taking it off in the first place she's repenting."
> 
> Armin: "But she did do quite some editing though."
> 
> Eren: "True, but she still needs a beta..."
> 
> Undertakerla: "I have one >w

**Chapter Three**

**  
Downtime ends with the first day of captivity**

  
  


Black curtains covered the windows that blocked out any in coming lights making the room completely dark. Only soft breathing indicated anyone was inside the bedroom along with a slight shift of the comforter being moved and shifted down on a naked male body at the waist line. That body only belonged to Levi who stir some more until that brief sleep evaporated into thin air that only his groggy yet natural morning look was reveled which consist of looking threatening when he wanted to kill something, but the only thing that should be effected by it were the walls and the mirror that hung there that glared right back at him. Groaning he moved again to shift the comforter aside so his legs could swing out to the side of the bed so he could stand barefooted on his black fur rugged that cover the hard marble floor.

  
  


Yawning deeply he made due in making his bed neatly that not even air or a slight wrinkle could mare its perfection it was just military perfect. As soon as he was satisfied did he leave to go to one of the dresser pulling out a pair of white pajama bottom pants that would hang low on his waist. The male slowly looked at the mirror that was mounted on his closet door that show him from head to feet. His body was covered in tattoo from his right shoulder down his arm and down his side that reach further toward his thigh he had one more that was a large pair of wings dead center on his back that covered the whole canvas of his back there was the emblem symbol of the Wing of Freedom that mare his skin. He was not only tattooed, but pierced as well. He lowered the pants at his feet so he could put one inside and slightly raise it up so he could add another leg into the pants leg before pulling it up. He easily hid the prince albert that was on the tip of his penis and another piercing that was at the base of his balls. He had a reason why he did that, but it had been so long ago that he practically forgot about it being there unless he cleans it or change the barb with a different one.

  
  


Having something covering his ass finally. He looked at his belly poking at a earring there as well...How many did he have this time....he knows he has a tongue piercing.....and eleven piercing on his right ear and ten on his other ear and one more on his left eyebrow. So that would make it what. About twenty six in total. He thought about adding another one, but he had plenty of holes in him that he doesn't need another hole in him to be added into his collection. Over doing it was not something he does if it became tacky as fuck. Scrubbing his face again he turned to walk away from the mirror, he wasn't wearing any piercing on his face beside his tongue ring, everything else he tends to take them out and have them clean before he goes to bed. Groaning, he hadn't even worked last night and he already feels like a dead beat by the time he reached the kitchen.

  
  


His lost was 'Big' to say the least (It was a building his apartment up stairs, his shop down below, and a floor lower is his basement, he even got an attic above his apartment for the hell of it) that he only need to glance to the side to be blinded by the morning light. He completely ignored the blinds he should have pulled last night, but the only thing he did was put up his clothes, showered and cleaned the removed piercing from last night and screw everything else. Going to his coffee maker he pulled out coffee beans and began the morning process of grinding his coffee beans into a super fine substance, he can ignore the noise only because the fine taste of heaven will soon grace his tongue with all her almighty glory and the scent can send anyone into orgasm so he didn't mind taking the longer route of making good coffee that actually works in waking him up than instant of already pre-grind coffee beans.

  
  


Yawning again he got it to where he needed it to be before he cleaned up and began the process of getting the grind into the coffee added some water and press a button to get that baby roaring to life. While that was being done he moved to park his ass on a stool as he nod off here and there. His only day off was yesterday and he spent his day shopping catching up on a movie he actually wanted to see then eating dinner with a few friends and coming home filthy because a brat threw his cell. (Wait a moment....)

  
  


That sort of kicked his brain to being a little more focus as he played it over and over again inside his mind. He wonder if it actually happen...Getting up from where he had just parked his ass only moments before, he only glanced at the coffee machine for a moment to see how full it was before he left, the pot of coffee was barely filling up the bottom of the pot where there was an invisible line showing how far it gone before he decided he could make it back by the time it was half way full to do a quick glance on his phone. Leaving the kitchen to cross back over the pad of his living room going back into the hall way that was leading down into his master bed room he picked up the device that was lying on top of a smooth night stand in which he did a few tap on his phone to unlock it and do a quick scan of his contact list.

  
  


Sure enough....there was definitely an 'Eren Jaeger' in his phone that was label as 'Annoying Shitty Brat' as a nickname. Still entirely to tired to deal with the coming reality he dropped it back on the night stand and left his room for the grand coffee that beckon him with her fine scent. Another day is another check earned when he open his tattoo shop down stairs. The fact that he own a shop in the same building where his loft is. Is an amazing feat after all that money he had used to get to where he was today. Of course Levi had to earn his keep so these fine luxury was all on his own expenses and didn't use any money that had been laid out to him although gift were another thing entirely. As a tattooist he can make up his own hours and whom he hires or fired he had a strict policy and rules and if none could follow that he tends to drop them like a dime of a dozen and move on to the next best thing.

  
  


The business itself is well known in this business like city, and the pay is good since he charge high for his fee due to the work he dump on himself, but he has yet to hear an unsatisfied costumer who got their tats from him so that was all fine and dandy because he gets more clients tale this way. He does piercing as well so he get paid for piercing people and inking them with a permanent signature that signify them and he tends to hit those dead on.

  
  


Yawning again, he finally got his fine espresso in his hands sipping the hot liquid that was scolding hot, but he could take it a sip at a time. He can already feel the caffeine doing it's magic of energizing him and prepping him up for the long hours ahead. It's only a matter what time did he want to open and how late he was going to close it...Since he could rarely sleep he tends to stay close around three in the morning and open at eight. Speaking of eight he had about an hour to get his shit together before he goes down into his shop. Moaning softly he stayed where he was only to finish two more cups of coffee before going back into his bedroom to get dress in which he did a quick glance on the weather, figuring he can go in relax mode he went to his closet and pulled out a black pair of skinny jeans that made his ass look extremely good.

  
  


The kind of good that make his ass go pop, he moved over to the other side of his closet (which is very spacious mind you, he can fit like ten to fifteen people inside and still have room to go in deeper.) He picked up a tribal phoenix bird like shirt that went down on his left side. It was short sleeves so he slipped it right over his head. The back of his shirt had the expensive brand spelled across his shoulder that read 'Bandit King' moving over to the further right of the closet going in a little more deeper he found a nice casual business jacket and kept it unbutton. The only thing left was the belt that had a few careless chain also by Bandit King wrapped around his hip, he looked good thus far even when he put on a pare of black combat boots over his feet in which he had to pause a little to put on a pair of socks that was thick and felt like heaven on his toes and soles. Pleased with his outfit he left his closet making sure the lights were off and his piece of pleasure were closed behind doors. Moving quickly over to his bathroom he was brushing his teeth, flossing and did a rinse before scrubbing his face clean.

  
  


When he looked in the mirror again he felt more refresh than ever, grabbing a comb he parted his bangs carefully making it straight and even before he brush it in the correct order. It had a clean shine to it making his hair softer and slicker than a cat pelt of fur. When he gave a satisfied grunt he returned to his bedroom going straight for the jewelry box that was as tall as him, but contain more accessories that would put a jewelry store to shame. They were all on the Gothic tribal side, but he had normal ones as well. He took his time selecting the one that looked good on him, he chosen to wear studs for the top half of his ear in shades of silver metal, black and white as his prime color. Slipping the studs and loops in his ear, he made sure his barb was back on his eyebrow and a few twinkle were on his right wrist while a thick leather band was on his left covering up a scar he had created long ago and his mistake. Checking his tongue he left his favorite barb there and slipped on a small loop on his belly ring. It's not like anyone was going to see it, but it was a comfort factor he could at less feel it when he moved and shift. He always felt naked without it being some sort of shield.

  
  


By the time he was set, he had his wallet in his back pocket, cell in it's little carrying case at the side of his right leg, if no one knew what he was talking about then think of the kind of strap that is tightly wrapped around one of your thigh to hold it in place if you still don't get it then thing of it as some sort of weapon holster that's strap on your thigh, except without a weapon it was just his cellphone decked out in it's carrying case that was also decked out from being plain that matched his wardrobe. He checked himself yet again and felt like he was missing something. Going back to his selection in his jewelry box he spotted a arm band and picked up a pair of white and black armlet and it had been customized to be a pair of wings, he slipped off his jacket just to put it on his arm on the left side and called it a day before slipping his jacket back on his arm and over his shoulder.

  
  


He was out of his flat and in the shop in five minutes tops, even inside the shop it was barely lit due to the close blind and the drawn in curtain that blocked out excessive light. Moving toward a switch he turned on the light and inspected the building to his standard which was dust free from accompanying on any of his shit, only then did he flip the sign open to let business roll in like always since he only go by appointments only. If the appointees were not on time then they were skipped. His first appointment was at nine thirty so he started to set up his station getting the ink, gloves, ointment, and what not in their usual place. Just as he was putting thing in their proper spot was only then when his phone decided to started ringing on his thigh.

Sighing since he knew this ring tone to only be one being with the picky and the brain ringtone he answered on the fourth ring.

  
“What is it you shitty glasses.”

  
“Ah, finally you answered! Good anyway good morning, so why don't you tell me what happen last night?”

The woman asked in swooshy tone her energetic tone making his ear ring that he had to pull it away from that said ear.

  
“Nothing.”

  
  


“Don't lie, I saw you chasing some guy with a fine ass.”

  
  


She said in a scolding like tone to see if he were trying to lie.

  
  


“Nothing happen, just got me a new dirty toy to play with.”

  
  


He replied as he held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he went about with his own business. Levi is still a capable man of doing multiple tasking after all. Consider it was a Saturday now he can assume that he can get his toy in between the evening hour, so what should he make him do...Help around the shop....sexual harass him just to see him flush and stutter like an idiot. Make him cry, or make him his official pet...he haven't had one in a long while so he may just do that.

While he was pondering the option Hanji voice cut through like a metal blade to get him to pay attention.

  
  


“Oh? A sex toy? The boy selling?”

  
  


She asked interested now.

  
  


“No, idiot. Look don't you have some experiment to do. I have to work for a living if I’m going to eat.”

  
  


He replied with a deep sigh in voice to indicate he was tired of talking to her already.

  
  


“Oh please, you got more money than you can spend in a life time. I'm sure chatting with me won't make you broke.”

  
  


“Uh, yeah it will. My clients here so I gotta go. click.”

  
  


He ended the call and blocked Hanji number from calling him again as well as Erwin in case she decide to use his phone to get to him. On the other hand he can just see Hanji calling him an asshat for hanging up on her, but he didn't care. While he had been taking care of that, he got up again to open the curtain and open the blinds to bring in a little more light so he could see out toward the many people who were walking outside on the side walk pavement or driving on the street. Looks like today will be a busy day he ponder as he saw his client walking up to the door.

  
_Time to work._

  
  


****

  
  


Eren didn't roll out of bed until noon that day, he had been so dead tired from last night that he couldn't move even when he wanted to nurse his tender balls back to health. God it hurts...it was hard to take a piss without hissing.

Fuck....

  
  


Just what the hell was wrong with that guy to stomp on a man precious golden balls of youth? Rolling over again he cupped himself to see how sore they were, at the moment it didn't hurt...which mean he can actually piss straight without using his hands to aim this time and maybe just maybe it won't target his stomach or face this time around when he made a bad judgment of pissing on his curtain which he had to wash that very night cussing out a demon who couldn't hear him now.

  
  


Groaning he slowly raised up his shirt that had rolled up his tone belly slide down to his waist slightly. Still on a daze side he glance around his messy room to find a clock that read twelve fifteen. Grunting he shoved his comforter aside and got up. He didn't bother fixing his bed as he stumble out of the room still cupping his balls when he peeked outside his room. He had to listen real carefully...so far so good...he was alone in the house....which meant Armin is either at work or studying with Marco....and a Mikasa that is still over sea who didn't fly back on a one way plane to check up on him. Thank god....she was just so mother hen like it can be annoying since she was not his mom, but his damn adoptive sister. He was not saying he didn't love her, because that's false. He does love her, but he doesn't like being babied all the time. At less that tells him Armin didn't tell Mikasa about what transpire yesterday so that was a good thing right?

  
  


Scrubbing his face with his hands he humble himself with five breakfast plates that had a little note attached to one of it by Armin, blessed the guy big heart. He was still feeding him even when he wasn't here. Putting it in the microwave he heated it up and waited. A minute or so later he was back at the table eating his breakfast in a fast manner before dumping the dirty dishes into the sink. Feeling more alert than he had been fifteen minutes ago he decided to make himself useful turning on the stereo listing to the mix CD he made, he began cleaning the house and doing whatever laundry that was lying around. Don't get him wrong he had more of a pig life style, but every now and than he would clean up to smooth things over, over whatever stupid thing he had done. So it wasn't so bad. The house was never dirty to begin with since Armin and Mikasa were living with him to make the rent cheap for all three of them have their own bedroom inside the house. It took only two hours to get the house clean and sparkling before he deem a job well done.

  
  


Checking the time again it was only 2:30pm getting a move on since his martial art class starts at three thirty he made sure to to do his routine in a timely fashion. For those who may get lost his schedule is well planned out despite being a bit chaotic. He always have martial art class on Saturday, Monday and Wednesday at 3:30pm that ended at 5' o clock. As for his school lifestyle it was every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday from 7:30am to 2:15pm, they never had school on a Friday so that was always bliss. And lastly for his work schedule it starts at 5:30pm and ends at 10:30pm. To be honest he kept his time full, and if he wanted to relax or feel likes he's been stressing out he can always call it a day and skip work like that would ever happen, but just in case he had that option. which were on a It'll do him some good to vent out his frustration on his sparring partner this way so when Feeling motivated that he would be sparring soon he made his way to the bathroom after a quick shower he brush his teeth, washed his face and finger comb his hair to the best of his ability since his mop of a hair since his hair had it's own order and a brush wasn't that much effective to comb through if he had used his hands to begin with. The end result would still always be the same. Heading back to his room dried with a towel wrapped around his hip and his room being actually clean for once he only grab a pair of jeans from the closet and a button down navy dress shirt that had some label polo on the shirt pocket before putting on a pair of navy converses on his feet.

  
  


With fifteen more minutes to spare under his belt before he had to leave he made sure his phone had been charge and his wallet and keys were in his pocket. He stop only for a second to grab a choker off his desk that was a leather cord with a old gold key in the middle. Locking it around his throat he looked just fine before leaving his room to lounge in the living room normally he would have that choker on his neck when he wakes up, but his routine changes frequently. He just made sure to never leave the house without it clasped around his neck, but in the mean time he only played flappy bird to kill what left over time he had left before he needed to get on the road by the time he started saying the word 'damn' he was using it just as frequently as he would used the word 'fuck' as his favorite offending language to the bird. He completely forgotten about the midget who gut his balls into stomped daisy residue.

*****

By the time Eren left his house and drove in a car he finally traded his old bucket for a more decent car all he has to do was make sure he pay the three hundred dollar a month plus his insurance on his car and he was golden, it's been going well thus far, but he knew he was going to need to find another job to keep paying his side of the rent, the water bill, along with his cellphone bill and his growing addiction to movies and video games it can be quiet expensive when he add it all up inside his head including with his student loans despite the scholarship and grants his plate was full. So it is without a doubt that working at the gas station wasn't going to do him much as of now that he would eventually have to find another set of income. Unless he can can give up his moves, and video games and stop buying shit online he wouldn't even need to find another job, but as thing were, another set of part time job wouldn't kill him.

  
  


With a soft sigh he should start job hunting once his class is over. Who knows maybe his instructor can find him a job that pays well as he comb through his messy hair again pulling it away from his eyes so he can keep track on the traffic light. It took a while, but he finally passed traffic to find a park spot, which he was glad that didn't take long. Getting out, he locked his car and went around back to pop open the trunk which he grabbed him gym bag (mind you it's clean from his last usage) and carried it with him back to the place he needed to go to. He took one more look at his nice ride for once and left with a smile.

Ah, just looking at the beauty made this boyish boy smile a goofy grin before he left his car unattended at the parking lot garage, he press the alarm on the car and only need to hear it give a double beep and he was set to go.

  
  


Rounding around the corner he by pass some tattoo joint in which he didn't give a glance inside the outer exterior was nice and all, but if he had look he would have saw 'Levi' taking payment at the cashier as he let a customer go out the shop front door with a light jinggle announcing the come and go thing. Just because Eren didn't see him doesn't mean Levi did not.

  
  


Levi blinked when he looked up to see a familiar figure passing the window, the messy brown hair and turquoise eyes and tanned skin was enough to know it was the shitty brat from last night. Taking a quick glance at his wall clock, it was just about three twenty which meant he could take a break now and give his eyes some rest. Making sure that his customer had all her shit he took off his glasses he had slipped on earlier that day when he was drawing some little design. Once the woman was out of his hair he walked out as well turning the sign over to say that the shop was closed and he was out for lunch having locked the shop he used his phone to activate the alarm. Levi looked in the direction he saw the shitty brat had went off too. If he wasn't mistaken he saw a duffel bag slung over his shoulder so it must be some sort of fitness place he was going too, and judging by the fact he was walking must be near by or around the area. It's funny how small this world is if you can meet up just like this, he would have notice if he came here often but then again he might not have since technically he doesn't eat until three thirty and he never tends to pay attention outside until after four anyway. While Levi was scouting the area to see where the brat had vanish too he was at the same time thinking of a place to eat a place he knew he can trust that his meal haven't been contaminated. It was just a small shop a few blocks down and around the corner he'd like to go to. While Levi thought of his small journey for food while keeping an eye for the kid.

  
Eren had already reached the decent size dojo gym, having changed his clothes to his white uniform with the black belt wrapped around his waist, he kept the choker around his neck and got into position of standing straight, when his sensei enter he bow and properly kneeling down into kneeling sitting position. As his Sensei were going over for today lesson plan they all gave a confirm hai before getting back on their feet and doing proper stretches.

  
  


The classes go on as such doing last lesson he did on Wednesday catching up on proper technique and formation of shifting his feet, bending his knee and make sure his center was secure. He flow naturally when he shifted to do a high middle and low kick and ending with a left and right punch before shifting on the ball of his feet to the opposite direction. They did this for an hour before they changed into sparring partner. He learned to throw and knock down his opponent while blocking or dodging his opponent attempt to score a point. Of course Eren got a foul for pulling a mix stunt move and his sensei called him out for it when he began to be more aggressive after his partner was taunting him and calling him a fag for having such a tight choker.

  
_Excuse me?_

  
  


There were plenty of guys out there who wore shit like this and were straight. SO of course his teacher would see him pulling a dirty move when he clasp his opponent shoulder and did a swift kick to the fat bastard ankle and sending him flying right on his back, he thought he got away with it, but apparently he didn't when his hold from his shoulder was moved when his arm connected to the neck when he sent him down. Getting a proper scolding he nodded and apologizes before having his partner changed and doing it again.

  
  


“Just my day....I'm getting attack on both side....first the demented midget from yesterday and now a fat swine and conclude the ending introduction with skinny Johnny Mc'lovin hovering over my ass...”

  
He grumbled....waiting for his new partner to line up in front of him they began as soon as they were in position by starting off with grappling. Eren wasn't aware that a particular petite man could see him through the glass window much less watching him. Levi was impressed that the kid looked good despite the outfit he was wearing he still had a fine piece of ass when he was bend over after doing a single flip over his shoulder. Even with the sweat coated his bronze skin he only mutter a quite disgusting that held little to not heat into it, there was no denying that Levi is sexually attracted to the brat.

  
  


Checking his watched, he just got there like ten minutes ago after he gave up on finding the boy. After a quick dine and the walk back in his usual route he actually spotted the kid when he took down a swine who had been smirking like a smug bastard. His mouth almost lifted when the kid got him at the throat by his arm and had him slam down on to the ground of course he can see with his own hes that was lectured by that move by how an older individual raised his hand and the kid had that busted look upon his face.. Checking his watch again it was almost four and he turned to leave, if he was coming back the same way he should spot him again at the shop. And he was oh he was looking forward to it.

  
  


By the time he came back he worked on his next client who had been waiting outside the shop, since her tat was small he did it in thirty minutes to less as he drew it on her ankle. After she was done and he washed his hands yet again. He checked the time the third time that day and it was just about to hit five thirty and since he haven't seen that kid come back here at all he just shrugged a little taking a black booklet with him, he was sitting at the front desk where the cashier was and decided to go over his schedule for tomorrow and future plan. He had one more client today, but for the rest of the week he only had seven clients this week.

Seven o clock came by and he saw the kid jogging by his shop. Stopping what he was doing which was just mindless cleaning ever since the man decided to cancel on which wasted his time and the money he could have gotten if he had taken in someone else. He decided to forget all about him as he went outside. Levi called him out.

  
  


“Oi, Shitty brat.”

  
  


The kid stop right then and there as if he slammed into an invisible wall and almost stumble to a fall, slowly he turned his head behind him before his body decided to function and proceeded to turn in the direction of his head before he breaks his neck. He paled at the site of the nightmare elf from yesterday.

  
  


“Oh damn...”

Was the first thing that spurted out of his mouth, the look on Levi face was amused it could only be tell by the way his eyebrow raised, the one with the piercing in it.

  
  


“Fine way of greeting someone, don'cha you think. Get your ass over here.”

Eren choose to step back and debate if he should just run to his car and get the hell out of here, but the way Levi cut off his thinking skill had him frozen in his spot.

  
  


“You even think about running, I'll snare those balls where you stand. I won't repeat myself. Get your ass over here.”

Levi tone was hitting borderline dangerous, and Eren took a nervous bite out of his lip before he comply with a silent damn before he moved back toward him. After ten steps of making it back toward him he stood in front of the man who appear much older than Eren obviously by his tone of voice his god damn I rule everything and everyone attitude and maybe just maybe about thirty percent from his looks as well.

“Good boy, see that wasn't so hard. Now follow.”

Even though Eren really doesn't want to follow he did while screaming in the back of his mind saying how he was going to end up being killed one of those SAW series he regretted watching. Why did he compare this man as a serial killer could be based off on his look and attitude alone. Especially at seeing how much metal this guy was wearing he could set off a metal detector at any port.

When he shifted his gaze away from the back of the man head he looked up to see he was entering some sort of shop that he stood outside the door.

It was some sort of tattoo place...and Eren thought it was...nice...hell to be frank it was epic that his eyes were eating it up the design. It matches the demon profile and taste anyway all modern and sleek and epic looking if that made any sense...

  
  


_So....this guy works here..._

  
  


It's a first knowing someone in this industry well he doesn't really know the guy, but he will be as soon as he enter the shop, but hey it was so much better than what he had thought of him previously such as some sort of a mob boss or a thug drug dealer...or hell dare he say hit-man Levi looked the part can anyone blame him for judging him of his occupation? Shaking his head Eren should really tame his wild imagination sometime all that Hollywood movies is giving him a shock culture into the epidemic of a T-virus.

**

Levi took a seat upon a sofa in the back room which was his private lounge, Eren followed him in keeping his guard up. He stood before him and despite him being taller than him, Levi gaze at him which made him feel impossibly small....the staring contest had Eren nervously shifting his weight on either side of his feet before he got fed up with it.

  
“What?”

He demanded, he felt corner enough without him staring him down to the floor.

  
  


“Is that anyway you should be speaking to 'me', Eren.”

  
  


It wasn't posed as a question when Levi just tilted his head back that only made Eren feel that much more smaller.

  
“You called me in here, so what do you want.”

  
  


He bit his bottom lip trying not giving in quite yet to Levi intimidation.

  
  


“You honestly want to go there with me, Eren.”

  
  


Levi had enough with his disrespectful tone that he got to his feet he didn't even take a step toward him and Eren let out some sort of girly eep when he stepped back covering his balls. The sight of him with his eyes going wide was enough for Levi to chuckle deeply and breathing through his nose instead of his mouth. He didn't stop what he was doing when he went for the kid and Eren took his chances to run for it in fear his balls would be in danger toward metal. Except Levi was a lot faster today when he grabbed the collar of his shirt and spun him around so fast he was slammed against a solid wall he felt rattle then anything, his freedom was toward his right only five or so inches way from his finger tip. He tried to move again and Levi locked his body with his and pinned him right where he was and the kid basically tremble in the effort of trying to buck or push him off.

  
  


“Relax brat and look at me.”

  
  


Eren did the complete opposite he was looking away and tensed with one hand still cupping his dick with his balls included.

  
  


“Eren.”

  
  


The hard tone was enough for the kid frighten eyes to look at him he spurted out an I'm sorry and a let me go which Levi ignored entirely. Being up close and personal and their body fused together Levi concluded he had a hell of a body that was define and nicely shape. Feeling the kid up like this wasn't so bad at all.

  
  


Not bad at all...

  
  


He moved shifting his body he took Eren wrist in both of his hands as he held them firmly to his side, Eren of course struggled, but Levi strength out beat his when he fused his lower half more securely into the canvas of Eren thighs. The kid let out a slight whimper trembling at his mercy. This was so not like him at all, he was more hot blooded then this and he was hating this man for his sudden weak state.

  
  


“Don't knee me....thanks to you I had a hard time taking a piss...”

  
  


He grumbled, he stopped fighting him entirely, he was only doing that save up his strength when he decided to pop the bastard in the mouth and make a run for it when he got the chance.

  
  


“You don't get to tell me what to do. You should be glad I didn't make you sing soprano for the next three days.”

  
  


Eren could only imagine it and shut his trap for good looking directly in Levi's eyes, now why did the odd thought of Levi being attractive up close and personal got him feeling butterfly in the bit of his stomach and heat pouring in his lower region...it could be do to the fact of them struggling and Levi was pressing into his dick that had him sexually aware, or maybe it's because of the way he sounded and the look in his eyes just made him think of hot sweaty sex....Oh god he has got to stop. He was just frustrated and he didn't want any part of what Levi was doing to him.

Not.

At.

All.

Nope.

Nu uh.

Can't Be.

Won't be.

Levi must have felt or heard something because his eyes lightly lowered and a smirk was placed on his lip. That had Eren shrinking under him.

  
“Oh, do you like that brat, how about I make that voice of yours sound hoarse instead you little pervert.”

  
  


“Oh God it's not even 'LIKE' that, you keep rubbing me. So get off.”

  
  


“Are you still talking back to me, you little shit.”

  
  


“I'll talk back as much as I want to, get the fuck off.”

  
He didn't even see it coming when he was pulled up and slam back against the wall with Levi now knee pressing painfully into his dick and not his balls.

  
Oh fuck.

  
  


“S-sorry sorry, stop pleas- OWWW!”

  
  


That got him to swear harder and faster than any flappy bird down syndrome can do any time.

  
“Say you're sorry.”

  
  


“I'm sorry.”

  
  


“Say it again with my name.”

  
“I'm sorry, Levi!”

  
“Good boy.”

Before he could pat Erens cheek his phone at his thigh rang and he got slightly distracted. It was more then enough distraction for Eren because he took the change of pressure from Levi hold on his wrist to pop him squarely in the mouth with a balled fist, one would think the kid learned his lesson, but sadly he doesn't because Levi had showed the floor to the kid. The kid had his breath knocked right out of him that he was dazed seeing spots behind his eyes within seconds had him coughing and gasping in for air as Levi saddle him locking his legs to prevent the kid from rolling or bucking him off Levi peered down at him a slight growl coming from his tone that practically scared the the kid shitless.

  
  


“Alright, bitch you asked for this.”

  
  


Fear was evident in the kid eyes as he tried to fight back, but Levi wasn't having any of that when he pinned the boy wrist above his head and lock down on him, he ignore the ringing phone at his thigh and lowered his head. He could taste the slight coppery taste of metal on his tongue and he was going to enjoy breaking this boy in. Before he know it Levi claimed the boy mouth and surprise gasp from the younger man from below was enough for him to shove his tongue deep inside the kid mouth tasting him. His tongue ring gliding over the sensitive flesh, he only pulled back when the shock was removed from the kid and he felt the tension in his shoulder.

  
  


“You bite me and you'll be damn sorry I promise you.”

  
  


Before the brat could even utter a reply he claimed his mouth again and it was on. After five minutes and possibly an extra minute later the kid went lax, his breathing was harsh and before you know it the kid was moaning lightly that he almost smirked against his lips as if to say that's right. Respond to me and only me. Taking the boy lower lip in between his teeth he bit him, but not hard enough to draw blood. The kid already did that because their kiss had a tangy taste of metal and something sweet.

  
  


Despite his phone ringing again and again, neither of them paid any attention to it and since Eren wasn't going to be leave any time soon if Levi had any say of the matter he only let one of his hand held the boy wrist firmly to the ground so he could touch him, it won't be enough, it would only be a tease just to see how well the kid react to him. A whimper was his response and a slight tilt of his head to the side, he can almost see the kid expression was a slutty one in bliss.

  
  


Nice...real nice...

  
  


Since the kid look like he was having a difficult time to breath he changed his approach and let his tongue glide up his neck and slightly tugging at a leather cord strongly to make it tighten around the kid throat before releasing it he was just nipping his way upward. As soon as his ear was in reach he bit the lobe harshly that caused the boy to cry out loudly.

  
Oh ho...so the ears were a weak spot....he put that inside his knowledge for later reference as he let his hands slide down further on Erens body toward his stomach and lower still. Sliding his finger under his shirt he touched the bare skin and the kid positively shivered and let out a sharp gasp that broke of in a high pitch of an 'Ah', having his ear bitten and his stomach played with had the kid was withering underneath him that indicated all that fighting he had been doing earlier had cease. To reward him he let his hand slide down south and cupped him massaging the palm of his hand into the kid crotch that elected another delicious moan from the kid.

  
“Does that feel good, brat. You're panting like a bitch in heat.”

  
He press more firmly into the kid to stroke him through the thick fabric and whatever response Eren had to say was let out in a loud groan as he shudder beneath him.

  
“That's right, it feels good to submit doesn't it. I should rip em off from that stunt earlier.”

  
  


“S-sorry...Sorry...L-levi...Sorry....p-please...Please Levi...Sto-op.”

  
  


The way he even begged was a turn on and he bit the kid neck once more leaving teeth marks. The kid arched his back and spread his thigh wider apart to dry hump his hand. Eren if he had been sane would have been horrified as to what he just done, but since sex was currently on his brain he didn't care.

He only knew one thing it felt good...God it felt...so good...and Eren wanted more, much much more, but couldn't reach what he wanted at this point.

  
  


“Oh that's not good enough...”

Levi replied,

  
  


“Levi....fuck..please....I said I was sorry I'm sorry....so..sorry...please stop.”

  
  


The kid panted trying to struggle in his grasp just so he could pull him down further.

  
  


“Hmm.”

  
  


It was his only response....before a loud voice reached both their ears and Levi gave a spiteful 'tsk' the shove Eren gave was hard enough for Levi to fall back into a sitting position, looking displeased he got up while Eren stumble to get on his hands and knee. Levi was already on his feet straightening and fixing his appearance. It would take the current loud mouth thirty seconds to find them in his private back room. As soon as he had everything under control not a hair or clothes were out of place when he bend over to pick up the weak boy off the floor.

  
  


“Get up, stupid brat.”

  
  


Hanji reached them by the time the kid was on his feet and had his back turned to her that only gave him an option to be facing Levi.

  
  


“Shitty glasses.”

  
  


“Leviiiii why didn't you answer my phone ca-ll- ah.”

  
  


Hanji eyes zoomed in on Eren perfect ass and pointed,

  
  


“Ah! It's him! The kid with the nice ass.”

  
  


Eren turned his head slightly toward the woman, he had already been blushing, but it was evident his blush burned coughing a little all he wanted to do was escape and just before he could even do that Levi grabbed him by the wrist and pinned him with a stare.

  
  


“Be back here on Monday, you'll start working for me got it.”

  
  


If it would mean he would let him go then he nodded his head he would agree to anything just to get the hell out of there. When he was released he grabbed his bag and barge pass the woman not hearing what she had to say. He practically ran out the door as if he was being chased down by one of those hill billies who wanted to eat him for supper. What was it called...the hill have eyes two or something. Whatever it was...Eren was long gone.

  
  


“Gezz.....I wanted to talk to him some more..”

  
  


She whined and all Levi did was rolled his eyes and ignore her like he had been doing for quite some time. He was looking forward to Monday coming around now. He wanted to see that look on his face again real soon.

He hid a smirk forming on his face as to what he was going to do to the kid.

 


	4. Nothing can be worst than to have your own ass be idolized by a freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "Yay, but smacking, but fondling how fun."
> 
> Eren glared at her in angry tears: "This is no better then being chased around by the art division!"
> 
> Hanji: "EEERREEEEENNNNN!"
> 
> (Eren currently left the scene with Hanji in hot pursuit after him)
> 
> Armin: "Now I feel bad bad for him."
> 
> Mikasa stood their hopelessly, because she isn't where he was now, but she was looking mighty angry with kitchen knives in her hand....
> 
> "Eren..."
> 
> Undertakerla: "Ohh.....murderous intention anyone..."
> 
> Armin made no comment because Hanji would not be the only one who gets stab by those blades.
> 
> Levi didn't sense any danger to himself as he sketches idly on a pad.
> 
> Undertakerla: >_>...... "I want to see that..."
> 
> Armin: "Don't tempt fate."
> 
> Undertakerla: "Can't help it....it's right there in my face....oh bloody hell I'll have to wait for it to come. Now on to the chapter."
> 
> Waves them off to go read.
> 
> "Comments and Kudos are thoroughly love, it makes this uncertain being more confident to post out the next chapter quickly. Again forgive me for the very very long wait."

**Chapter 4**

  
  


**"Nothing can be worst than to have your own ass idolized by a freak."**

  
  


From the continuation of that night Levi had no choice, but to hear Hanji out as she describe the curve and dip of Eren ass, how plump and spankable it was until Levi had to mentally roll his eyes, but she did have a point there.

  
  


"I mean did you see that? Oh my god I just want to rub my hands all over it and see just how soft and supple that butt really is."

  
  


She gushed out loud as she picture the boy bending over to pick up the duffel bag strap and left soon after as if there had been a fire being put under his delectable booty. She fanned herself.

  
  


"And he looks so young, neh Levi introduce us. You told him to come back on Monday right? That's tomorrow right? I have got to be here."

  
  


She said turning toward him with a wide smile on her face. 

  
  


“Hanji...shut up, you talked about the same piece of ass for three hour straight and made one of my customer feel unsettle how descriptive you can be when you get like that. The boy had jeans on for Christ sake so how would you now if he doesn't have a hairy ass just by deducting what his body hair type style is and where or how it would grow.”

  
He said with slight irritation in his voice he was getting sick of her, but there was no denying that the kid had a sweet ass and a fuckable mouth, but you don't see him bragging. Now that he had thought about it, he had not really got the chance to really feel him up from the back side he was going to have to put it in his 'to do list' before Hanji spoil the fun by doing it before him.

  
  


“Uh, really? Just three hours. Huh. I figure I've gone a lot longer than that.”

  
  


She said puzzled by the measly three hour of self explaining his long legs up to his butt, and that mouth watery back side of his in which she could just see just how perfectly fit he truly was when his shirt was lifted lightly over his back side where she could see his jeans were slightly low on the boy him. Pouting she sigh displease at the lack of imagination of what the kid might look like naked, if his back side was as fantastic arousing then she can only imagine what the front side would look like that she gave a creepy giggle where a trail of saliva had slipped passed her lips and down her chin as she gone into a blissful wonderland of naked dreams.

  
  


“Disgusting. That shit better not hit my floor, in fact get the hell out.”

  
  


He snapped, when Hanji just slurped some of her spit it gave Levi the chills and he attempt to shove her out, but she refused which left him no choice, but to give her the combat boot special up the ass that lead her out the front door with the door closed and locked so he could be left alone.

  
  


By the time it hit four o clock in the morning he had his shop cleaned up all doors locked up and the blinds and curtains drawn and closed. When he was satisfied with the end result did he left the shop to go upstairs to his flat having long gone ditched his jacket at the shop from earlier off his body, he was carrying it in his arm and placed it on the hanger to be put back in the closet as for his accessories he moved over to his box and had them removed except the select few he usually leave in. By the time he had his accessories off did he go to his bathroom and strip out of his shirt and pants which he folded one by one when he took them off and put it in the laundry basket. His dark boxer brief were the next thing that came off and folded in the same patter. Going toward the shower he turned the knob waiting for the hot water to kick in before he went under the spray letting his hair get soaked. Levi sigh tilting his head back letting all the dirt he collected on himself to be wash down the drain, he was content with feeling clean from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. Twenty minutes later did he step out of the shower feeling refresh turning off the shower head he dried off like usual ritual making sure his piercing was clean and he brushed his teeth with the whole floss and mouth wash thing going for him.

  
  


By the time he was feeling minty green fresh did he move about the house by going straight for the kitchen heating him up some tea with a late night snack that consist of small sandwich he enjoyed them on the breakfast bar. Feeling good he cleaned up and called it a night going straight for his mountains of pillows and soft black duvet.   
  
  


Darkness claimed him like a prize and he wrapped himself up in that sweet embrace, rather it be good or bad depends on on his luck that night.

  
  


***

Eren gain no sleep that night and he looked like the walking dead the coming Sunday. He made no attempt to leave the house much less check his phone. Armin did walked in on him once to see if he was okay and he made up an excuse that he wasn't feeling to well and just wanted to be left alone.

  
  


Ever since he left that tattoo shop and gone home, he still found himself with a semi hard erection to deal with behind closed bedroom door, the last time he checked he never 'liked' guys that specific way....just 'females' so now that his body is reacting toward a man of all beings he had to face some serious fact about himself. Was he gay...bisexual...straight, but sexually confused due to imbalance hormones in his sex drive that he just need to be laid to have it all fixed out or what. He thought it was so simple until he fell asleep and Levi invaded his dreams the shock alone and where that dream had been heading had him throwing his blanket off with eyes as wide as saucer plates and breath laboring in shaky breath. The sweat was coating his skin and there was a painful bundle of sensation being twisted in his boxer and cutting off some circulation. He was out of that bed and in the cold shower in two minutes flat.

  
  


That was on the same night, but after the next day and up to Sunday Eren was thoroughly worn out and stayed under the sheet trying to blend in with his surrounding.

  
  


“Eren.”

  
When Armin was meet with silence he open the door and stepped through the dark room.

  
“Eren, I made you something to eat, wanna try some?”

  
  


The blonde asked as he step closer to the bed, he was concern as to why Eren was being so weird, he doubt it was a cold, but Eren seems to be very closed mouth about it. The night Eren came home he did notice something red on his neck, but Eren rushed passed him saying he was turning in early for some zzz's. When morning came he was acting like he was internally ill and that he was going to die. So he let Eren slept whatever conflict he had going on inside his head out of his system. He figure space would do him some good, but he changed his mind when Eren didn't want to eat.

“Wanna talk about it?”

  
  


He finally asked at last as he set the tray on his night stand beside his bed, he parked his ass right on the bed turning lightly to place his hand on Eren shoulder.

  
“Eren.”

  
  


“No, but if I do I might feel better...but you might give me those weird looks and avoid me if I do.”

  
He mutter, Armin waited for him to speak again, but when nothing came he placed his hand on Eren back.

  
  


“As if I would you're my best friend and I'm not going anywhere.”

  
  


There was something hidden in that last statement, but it was something that happen a long time ago and Eren just couldn't remember it. Which Armin prefer it that way as he let his hand slipped under the cover to stroke the messy boy hair.   
  
“Come on Eren. You know you want too...”

  
Everything was quiet until Eren shot up and thrown the duvet back as if to make a statement that he would when he looked into Armin blue eyes that was dim due to the lighting in the room.

  
  


“.....Armin, I think I'm gay...”

  
  


He said at last letting the heavy chain that surrounded his chest organ break free. He looked like a sad kicked puppy when he looked at Armin for some sort of help or understanding. He knew one doesn't masturbate toward a guy especially a stranger at that unless they were sexually attracted to them which Eren was at the moment.

  
  


“....That's it?”

  
  


“What do you mean that's it. Of course it is.”

  
  


“Who can you possibly like, from all the people I meet Jean is out of the question, so is Marco considering he's dating Jean and don't get me start it on Connie or Bertholdt because that's so not fitting in your equation and you know Reiner has a thing for Berth so....”

  
“Stop I get it I get it! No it's none of them....just....remember the guy....at the mall....who like....chased me down....and....”

  
  


It took Armin a moment to see who he was referring too until he thought of a guy with jet black hair with an under cut some tattoo on his arm and piercings, who was slightly on the short size compare to Eren.He gave an ah expression that he knew who he was talking about.

  
“Yeah, I remember what abou- wait...do you mean?”

  
“Yes.....oh god....somethings wrong with me....”

  
  


Armin glanced at Eren neck and thought he just got the mystery puzzle solved.

  
  


“Was he the one who created that hickey on your neck.”

  
  


He asked at last letting the curiosity inside him be set free. Eren face turned a fury red as he ducked his head...

  
  


“Sure...rub it in why don't you...might as well asked if I got hair on my balls or not..”

“No need to be snappy, I just wanted to make sure and I already know you got trim hair down there from last week I doubt you have it bald out of spite.”

  
  


Eren made a face at him before sighing a little before he lifted his head, a steady breath escape his mouth.

  
  


“You sure are taking this surprisingly well...”

“Maybe because I'm in the same boat as you are.”

  
  


That caught Eren attention who lifted his eyebrow toward Armin.

  
  


“Are...you serious...wait, who do you like?”

Armin smiled a secretive smile.

“Someone older and handsome.”

“Oh come on you have to give me more than that.”

“I'll tell you if you tell me what happen to you.”

  
  


He said at last compromise himself to tell his secret if Eren told his. At less both of them felt comfortable now that they both share a secret. Truthfully Armin was grateful....he should have known Eren wouldn't judge him, but there was just some things that can't be convince otherwise unless the other party was going through it. It was his negative thought speaking for him in his self doubt, but at less Armin was happy to know that Eren trusted him to say what he couldn't say first.

  
  


“....Fine...”

  
  


He grudgingly accept as he took a deep breath and start at the beginning.

  
“When he finally chased me down into the men restroom I was too busy freaking out thinking the night mare of elm street had finally come to life and I was the victim for stealing his precious gold. That said distraction lead to my captivity because he caught me off guard when he kicked the door stall open. Don't worry the door didn't hit me, but I did slipped on what I hope was just water and not pissed when my ass took a beating when I sat down on the toilet stall seat. He knee me in the balls a few time for pissing him off, he's just some scary dude... So we had some sort of one way discussion and I should be working for him for the next six month to pay off some fancy branded clothes I ruined when I threw my cellphone unintentionally at him.”

  
  


“Alright, that sums it up on Friday so what happen on the next day.”

  
  


“....I went to practice like usual....but I stayed late to get more practice in and asked my teacher to see if anyone was hiring...by the time I left that placed I passed some tattoo shop...that's when he caught me again...”

  
  


He stopped blushing red as he stutter on to the next scene.

  
“I was planning on running....but he told me if I even so much as make an attempt to run away he he would snare my balls on the concrete I stood on....I had to follow him to his shop and my nerves was already running on nervous energy so I...sort of snapped at him....which...sort of lead me being um...pinned...and well...yeah, I took advantage of when his cellphone was going off and I uh....popped him a new one...sp um...he kicked my legs right out from under me and he was on top of me...the..the next thing I knew he was kissing me...I was going to bite him, but he read my move so easily....his knee manage to squeeze through my tight thigh and rubbed my....my crotch...I was nervous so I knew I comply....his blood...was in mouth...we uh....french kiss..and it was hot...because...his tongue ring...did something to me...”

  
He quieted down and became more descriptive that made even Armin blushed....

  
“Oh whoa....that sounds hot actually.”

  
  


“Don't agree on that, it makes me sound like a masochist...or what worst...I like it rough...”

  
“Hey, at less you figure out what you like early right. So what happen next?”

  
“.....It was...getting pretty heavy until some chick came in loud screaming Levi's name...of course when she saw me...the first thing she said it was the kid with a fine ass...”

  
  


Armin busted out in a laugh.

  
“Shut up, it's not funny...she showed no modesty when she was ogling my butt...”

“Ahahaha, I'm sorry~ You do have to admit it's not the first time someone mention you had a perfect ass. Remember the art class still want you to pose nude at the university.”

  
“Oh god, no....don't bring that up. I had to avoid them just that much harder...”

  
  


He said at last trying to ignore what the pending doom of tomorrow will bring...it's not even about the university it's more like what would happen after his lecture were over and him having to back to that shop tomorrow....just thinking about it makes him feel uncomfortable and excited at the same time. This was all sexual he thought stubbornly....this wasn't love or anything of the sort and quite frankly he didn't want this sort of relationship...but he was young...so maybe he should just...be loose just this once...maybe it'll burn out of his system faster if he doesn't resist too much...but knowing his stubborn nature he was going to be a hard ass and be kicking and screaming on every turn if he had a say about it.

  
  


“Now that I told you, you have to tell me...who is he.”

  
  


Armin was such a cutie patootie when he blushed.

  
“Erwin...”

  
  


“Erwin....wait...you don't mean the board director of our education do you. The principle who owns-”  
  
“Yes, Eren Yes....”

  
  


“......Holy shit....you're standard is high.”

  
“Shut up, I got a better chance at having him if I can get his attention..”

  
Eren snort which earned him a pillow to the face.

“Ahaha, sorry sorry. How about this, I'll help you in anyway I can to get you guys together how's that? Or maybe more like get the two of you alone together since I suck at matchmaking.”

  
“Really? You'll do that.”

  
“Well...You did listen to my woe, so it's only natural I want to hook up my best friend with the greatest stud, shouldn't be a problem, unless the guy is married?”

  
  


“I don't think so...I sort of...you know...did the do when I wanted some info..”

  
“Oh god, don't get caught.”

  
“I never do, don't worry it was just some mindless search anyway because I'm interested in him.”

  
  


“Oh you know...you can easily blackmail someone who became your enemy...that would be interesting.”

Eren said staring at Armin, Armin just laughed pushing his shoulder.

  
“Aha, I try not to abuse such power. So what are you going to do with Levi?”

  
  


“Truthfully I don't know...do I want to fuck him?... I doubt he'll let me...I got this sense of pending doom I'm the ones whose going to be fucked into new Wednesday and I don't want that....for now I'm just...going see how this rolls....if I don't like it, I'll just punch his light out and run for it.”

  
He said at last.

  
Armin smiled a little,

  
  


“If he ever becomes a little too much, just tell me and I'll get it all fixed out for you.”

  
“Sure, only if you do it legally.”

  
Eren replied.

  
They talked some more sharing information on the guy they liked and before they know it night approach them claiming the day they wasted to stay at home watching movies and having one of those so called guy night out being lazy inside their own home.

  
  


***

  
  


Monday morning came and Eren felt more refresh then he had in days, he doesn't even have dark bangs under his eyes and his usual long messy hair was in some choatic order that might be called stylish from how Armin gave him his messy back pony tail. He should get a hair cut soon, but he didn't have the money to dish out and he didn't want Armin cutting it due to the last incident.

  
  


Slipping on some sort of black campri's dancin bottom that had the white number 6 on it he dressed street casual where the pants fit loosely over his hips while he grabbed a white shredded sleeve tank top slipping it over his head before he grabbed some lime logo top that had London at the bottom over his head making it rest over the top of white loose tank top that a strap hang lower over his shoulder. He planned on working out today and what better way than to dance it off with a few of his classmate at some studio on campus during their free period since he has plans afterward.

  
Grabbing his white tennis shoe he wore black socks and slipped on his usual key choker around his neck. Armin claim it was his good luck charm and only momentum of his parents. It's a shame, because he doesn't remember what they look like. No pictures to identified whom he had once belong too, but that didn't matter anymore he had Mikasa and Armin as his only family and that was all he needed to know. They told him it was better this way due to mental reason and he trust them enough not to start prying like he once before. They had been distraught and he had found himself in the hospital once or twice before so it must have been bad. All he needed to know was his parent had passed away due to a unfortunately accident.

  
  


Teeth checked looks checked, homework in bags, he was good to go when his cellphone rang, thinking it was Mikasa he tabbed his screen to notice it was a unknown number, but the message it self was self explanatory.

  
_Don't forget to come here, brat._

  
  


There was only one guy he knew that called him a brat and it was Levi....out of spite he saved his number under the contact as demented midget 'Levi' and didn't bother typing a response back. Let him fret for all he cares as he moved to see if Armin was ready to go.

  
  


“Coming, just give me two more minutes I'll meet you at the car.”

  
“Alright, but make it quick.”

  
He replied back as he grabbed his school bag, keys and double check his wallet was in his pants.

  
  


  
  


They were at the university no later than eight fifteen, their classes starting at nine they made a quick stop at the student lounge for something quick to get them energized like a cup of coffee and a few breakfast, Eren wanted blueberry and Armin took strawberry.

  
Taking a seat near the middle, they talked for a few moments before other students came rushing in, some in which were their friends and gave a greeting to them. Annie looked dead tired, but Connie and Sasha were as energetic as ever and even Jean seem on the sunny side when he came over and gave a proper greeting.

  
  


“You're grinning again....the sight is disturbing.”  
  
Eren said at last when he couldn't take anymore of Jeans grinning like the shark horse face he was.

  
  


“Shut up, there you go always talking shit first thing in the morning.”  
  
“I can't help it when you almost made me lose my breakfast after seeing your ugly mug first thing in the morning.”

  
He replied with a grin.

“So who blow your rainbows to make you so happy.”

  
It was no secret that Jean and Marco were dating in their group of friends, but they made sure not to let anyone else know about it because there are just some dicks who were ass wipe in ruining such good moments with foulness.

  
“None of your business, Jaeger. Just know I don't care about that two bit bet, ah...speaking of that what happen to you and the shorty.”

  
  


“.....I work for him.”

  
Eren didn't want to say it, hell he wanted to forget about it.

  
“What for?”

  
“I ruin his expensive ass clothing with my phone....turns out he had some sort of drink and I trashed his threads....”

  
“Damn...you always did have bad luck, but hey it is your fault.”

  
  


“You could have paid the man, last time I check you were loaded.”

  
“Not my mistake to fix, you're on your own.”

  
  


Before they can go into bicker mode, Armin announced it was eight and they should all get going to their class if they wanted to make it on time.

  
  


  
  


By two fifteen Eren was the one dragging Armin to their usual spot to dance off where Annie looked a lot more awake then she had been at eight. Beside Annie, Sasha, Connie, Marco and Jean were there already in their changed out fit, they were waiting on Reiner, Krista, Ymir and Bert, but that didn't mean they couldn't warm up, this was just a hobby they do together beside hitting clubs or shopping mall for their daily fix of some sort of activity together. Next week was the promise day of bowling for the hell of it. When the last four showed up did they get into their spot and work on some dance routine they saw on YouTube and wanted to try it out. It was like rap Kpop and Eren found himself liking that sort of music, it was easier to move with among other things and after forty five minutes into the drill did they call it quit so they could do whatever they had planned or go home. Eren even manage to keep it moving avoiding the artistic side of the building. With all his ass getting some serious attention it made him feel pretty damn self conscious that everyone was looking at his ass and he had the urge to hide it, but then that would just piss him off to no ends if he develop some weird complex.

  
  


By the time it was three something his day long sense over he made sure Armin was good since he rode with him today.

  
  


“Yeah I'm good, Jeans going to take me home. Since the two love bird want to study here, I'm going to see if I can talk with...you know who before calling it a day.”

  
Eren grinned wishing him a good luck before he took off, he didn't get to Levi shop until four thirty which he deliberately made a pit stop at a fast food place and ate in before going to the hottest spot of hell on earth which is Levi himself.

  
  


He didn't even get a foot through the door when a brunette embraced him squeezing him so tightly his spine cracked.

  
Oh god if he became a disable he was going to sue this nation for it's injustice.

  
“L-let....go..”

  
He manage to gasp out, when she didn't let go and her hands were squeezing his ass he gave a startle high pitch yelp and did what he should have done from the get go.

  
  


He slipped his leg though hers who was calling his name, wait did he know her? No....when he looked at her face she was that woman from before who commented on his ass and without a second thought and with a guilty conscious for harming a woman, had the woman on her back and him still standing up putting some serious feet in between the woman he didn't know and the shop itself to stand right back on the side walk.

  
Levi came out shortly after he heard Hanji screaming Eren name in greeting.

  
  


“Oi.”

  
  


He was just pressing a cigarette bud into a ash tray putting out the fire.

  
“Get inside and stop causing a scene.”

  
  


Eren didn't want to, but he didn't have a choice when the woman pop up like a zombie and made a grab for him yet again, he avoided her the first few tries until she just plain tackled him and dragged his sorry ass inside the door closed behind him sealing his fate once more to his captor. He should have just skipped town while he had the chance.

  
  


He haven't been there ten minutes and Hanji was feeling him up and gushing about his butt, that he can't help, but think of her as a freak and put her right on in with the crazy stew from his university.

  
“Damn it cut it out before I sue you for sexual harassment!”

  
  


He was now on the far side of the table with an amuse Levi watching the scene, she had manage to pull his pants down right in front of him, given the fact he hadn't been the one to grab his ass first was fine after he saw that tight fitted boxer brief clinging on to him like a second skin and left none for imagination.

  
Eren pulled his Capri back on and gave her a death glare that didn't deter her at all when she gave him his measurement and asked to see what's else was under his clothes.

  
Oh god, there was nothing worst than to have your own ass idolized by a freak and he dreaded the next six months for real this time.

  
To be continued~

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "Yay another chapter is up."
> 
> Armin is currently laying in his own tears of laughter....
> 
> Eren: "Oh my god it's not even funny."
> 
> Jean: "The hell you say, it's funny."
> 
> Eren glared at him, but he wasn't the only two were laughing.
> 
> "I hate all of you."  
> Eren commented as he sulk in his corner.
> 
> Marco tried to raise his hands up in comfort, but found himself laughing as well.
> 
> Undertakerla: "Enjoy the read, I sincesirly hope you like this chapter, feed backs are loved, and kudos are a must. <3 Help me get through this. For those who are wondering about the the Mononoke Prince Story, I will pick up the project again and continue to write. Please be patient with this dearly sensitive soul of mine."
> 
> Levi: "Sensitive soul my ass, she's procrastinating."
> 
> Undertakerla: "Keep it up and I'll write about you being a fish. How'd you like that hmm? Levi Merman is in right now."
> 
> Armin: "Eh? I thought you were writing them both as an alternate universe thing, you've been role playing it for some time now."
> 
> Undertakerla: "Shh, this isn't part of the summary, anyway please enjoy the read, comments and kudos are much appreciated."

**Chapter 5**

**Put me to work and slap my ass why don't you?**

  
  


Having the draw sting pulled taunt on his hip he made a quick bow of the strings securing the security blanket around his hips more firmly. Honestly he had not expected to walk in on this one, if he had he would have worn jeans with two kinds of belt. One being his regular set of belts and another one that would be the chastity belt to keep his purity pure from grubby handed mad scientist... rather or not she was a scientist he did not know and don't seem to care right now after the way she had measured him off and listing off the things she shouldn't have known about the wellness of his body like some pro specialist from the fitness gym. It was kind of creepy how accurate she was about him especially when getting even down to his very weight that he had gain like three extra pounds.

  
  


Eren shuffle on his feet uncomfortably and was ready to tell her to shut up, but the Chibi person beat him to the punch.

  
“Hanji, shut up before I make you.”

  
  


The brunette woman blinked and turned to look at him,

  
  


“Now that's rude.”

  
She said,

  
  


“Telling a woman to shut up what's wrong with you?”

  
“What's wrong with me? Really Hanji you want me to go there? You attack Eren, molested him in front of my shop, pulled his pants down and ran around this room and trashed it in your crazy pursuit. And since that obviously wasn't good enough for you, woman you've gone on and on about his body physique for a good solid thirty minutes. If I hadn't stop you, you would have talked the rest of day light hour into the twilight zone and quite frankly I don't have the patient to deal with your numeric equation and there isn't enough alcohol in my establishment to even remotely give me a solid buzz to drown you out much less nicotine to keep me sane.”

  
  


Hanji looked offended, but gave a solid huff before shifting her gaze back on Eren who stiffen up like a cornered bunny rabbit about to be devoured by a sly old fox. Instead of trembling in the corner (believe me I wanted to) he stood his ground planting his footing solid on the ground and glared at her. She didn't even introduce herself and still attack him. She obviously got a few screws knocked out of commission somewhere and no one bother fixing the poor woman to be a functional product in society.

  
  


“Eren.”

  
  


Eren stiffen up...he couldn't help it, but he was acknowledging her with a raised eyebrow.

  
“I'm sorry, please accept my apology I was just so excited to meet you.”

  
She began....which earned a questionable look from him.

  
“You see it's the first time Levi grown interested in someone else beside his work and his obsession with Tilex and scrubbing bubble from Mr. Clean.”

Eren almost snorted on that one, but he gave her the go on look...

  
“And so I just wanted to get to know you more...if that's alright?”

She asked blushing becoming bashful and he wonder where that lunatic from early went too....somewhere in his mind he was trying to summon her back by using the star war version of using the force. He didn't know how to deal with her now. He had a clear understanding of what he can and could do to her, but when she was being humble it's like teaching a dolphin a new trick of jumping through hoops, but the dolphin is confuse when it didn't see a circle hoop, but a square one.

  
  


Okay.....

 

This was going to be awkward....

  
  


“....Why don't...”

  
She raised her head up looking at him pointedly in which he raised his hand up to fend her off in case she does something crazy he continue to speak.

  
“You tell me a little and I do mean 'little' about yourself...like...name, age and occupation.”

  
  


She pouted when her excitement could have escalated if he hadn't put a restraint on her introduction.

  
  


“Well I'm ah, Hanji Zoe, nice to meet you and I'm thirty four years old and let's just say I'm a pathologist.”

  
  


“What she mean is she examine and cut dead people for a living and she wants to dissect you to the very core and study you under a microscope.”

  
  


Levi replied in the back ground which made Eren cringe that his first impression was right about her so she was some sort of doctor slash mad scientist and he can totally see himself becoming one of her latest victim by becoming the next Frankenstein monster that actually walk this Earth and spreading terror through out the nation. Someone might as well call for the next apocalypse because he'll be the living proof of the dead walking with bolts sticking out of the side of his neck. Again, he was letting his imagination run wild, but he concluded that this woman should be feared by and Eren would make it his life mission to stay off her radar....

  
  


Eren should have really thought about becoming a sci fi/horror writer instead of becoming a personal fitness trainer with another side major to become a massage therapist. God what was he thinking, but he liked being on his feet and actually using his body to help others.....plus he had the money for it so why not use it to make him productive person in society? He could thank his mother and father for their social security checks and life insurance that help him map out what he can spend and what he can't spend for his survival in the world. He knows he can't always rely on that sort of income which is why he doesn't use it unless it was an emergency, but that's why he had a part time job to cover other expenses by his own mean but that was going to be tight as of now...he groan...this was suppose to be his time to actually be looking for another job, but no instead he was going to be flat ass broke for the next six month with no spending money what so ever to keep all his bills up float and work for short stuff here.

 

Eren didn't realize he was doing it, but his face was always expressive when it frown and was put into a thinking bubble of sort. He was technically doing the math in his head. He had six month of massage therapy and four years for personal fitness, he was currently nineteen about to become twenty in a few weeks time. So subtract the time he been in school since he was eighteen...he had two years left in personal fitness and three months for massage therapy in which he'll be graduating soon. He already made up his mind where he was going to do his internship at and he sort of asked his instructor if he can put some hours in a month early so he could graduate on time with the other and they approved of it so he wouldn't have to wait next year. So that was in the clear, but how woul-

  
  


His thought process was canceled when he felt something touch his face that he blinked to see Hanji with a concern expression on her face out of reflex he jump back and like a dummy banged his head against the wall in which he covered the back of his head and swore he saw Mont. Fuji performing a hula dance for him...

  
  


“I'm sorry! You were just so quiet and you were frowning and yeah you weren't answering to any of us.”  
  
She babble which Eren didn't make any sense out of what she was trying to say.

  
  


“Oi, don't put a hole in my wall with that shitty head of yours.”

  
He didn't sound so spiteful when he was grabbing Eren by the chin and bringing his head down to touch the back of his head for a sore spot. He found it because Eren flinch with a yelp as he pulled back.

  
  


“Shut up and stop crowding me. I feel claustrophobic with the two of you hounding me. I was only thinking.”

  
  


He said touching the back of his head once more...ow that hurt..

  
  


“I didn't mean to startle you Eren, but let me see if you got a concussion.”

  
She pulled out a small pocket flashlight and shine it in his eyes which he flinch from.

  
“Hold still and look at it.”

  
Eren obey with a slight sigh and looked passed the light, he didn't care about burning his eyeball by actually looking directly into the light. He wasn't dead yet.

  
  


“With how mouthy the kid is, I doubt he has one.”

  
  


“I'm not a kid.”

  
  


“Compare to us you are, shitty brat.”

  
“Stop referring me as a feces you demonic-”

  
That's when Eren caught himself from saying the forbidden taboo. He remember quite clearly enough through the haze of his foggy mind that by saying the word midget will make him the one ball of wonder. Now doesn't that sound delicious.

  
  


“Demonic what.”

Levi turned to look at him and Eren could feel a sweat drop down his balls....

  
“....Just demonic...”

  
  


“Say it.”

  
  


“I plead the fifth.”

  
  


“Eren.”

  
“You'll have to hold me in custody because I'm not saying it.”

  
“I can most certainly arrange that for you if you don't tell me.”

  
“You'll need a court order otherwise that's kidnapping and the last time I check....your occupation isn't a judge.”

  
  


“You little shit.”

  
  


Hanji was looking back in forth at their word game and couldn't help giggle before laughing out right, this was just to fun to miss out. Their relationship and how Eren can talk back so freely was refreshing and hilarious.

  
  


“You're fine, but you'll need ice for that little noggin back there.”

  
  


Levi took it as his cue to fetch a small bag of ice for Eren head, by the time he got back the two of them were actually talking like civilized people.

  
  


“Ah, Levi welcome back, guess what guess what. Turns out Eren is double majoring as a personal fitness and a massage therapy I actually got him to give me a free session you should too.”

  
  


“Ho...”

  
Was his response his gaze landed on Eren who looked at him and have a slight tint on his face before he looked down in a awkward setting.

  
“I might take you up on that offer real soon.”

  
  


He almost gave a silent purr for Eren to hear only and he swears the kid ear turned slightly pink. Placing the ice patch on the back of Eren head the boy flinch and moved his hand back to take it himself, the movement caused him to brush Levi hands and the kid look like he was about to have a heat stroke when he moved away from him muttering a quick thank you and sorry for the trouble.

  
He was being oddly polite despite being a little shit moments before. He smiled it's like the kid was submissive and meek at first glance, but at the second glance he was full of barb and sarcasm that can choke a saint.

  
  


Since they were all playing the guessing game of getting to know each other, Levi only spoke what was the obvious his name and his occupation and he likes things clean and well organize and everything else Eren will have to put his hand in Levi's cookie jar to get any other information out of him. It was obvious he told him where his sexuality lies in that caused the boy to have a mental break down. Ah...he must be a virgin or a really dumb one to freak out so much when in fact Eren just found out that he could possibly swing his magical way toward him.

  
  


****

After an hour worth of idle chit chat, Levi finally kicked Hanji out with a bottle of green apple vodka to keep her from being sober and lonely at night while Levi worked on his own scheme to get some sort of payback for the brat shitty comeback from early.

  
  


“Oi,”

  
  


The kid looked up after taking a sip of some red juice he was given earlier.

  
“That choker you're wearing.”

  
  


“What about it?”

  
  


“Do you always wear it. The last two times I saw you that's the only neck accessories you wear.”

  
  


Eren placed his drink down on a napkin and fingered the leather cord before his finger stroke through the gold key.

  
“Uh yeah, I guess you could say it's my good luck charm and my only momentum I have of my parents I guess. So, I was told to always wear it so I do.”

  
  


He replied, unsure as to why he was interested about his pendent he wore, if he comment about it being gay. He was going to forget his no hit rule on the guy and lay him out flat since technically they both were and Eren just figured it out only a few days of mourning in bed. For all Levi knows he's still flat out straight....but possibly straying over to the dark side from the reaction of their first kiss...

  
  


“You do take it off some time like for sleeping or bathing purpose right....because if you don't that's just filthy.”

  
  


“Shut up, I do take it off for those purpose only, Jackass.”

  
  


“Heh, well it looks good on you, kid and that's saying something if it's coming from me.”

  
  


Was all he said before leaving it like that, but that doesn't mean Levi wasn't curious as to what would happen if he took it off.

  
  


Eren looked a little puzzle, but smiled never the less since his neck accessories was complimented that he finger his pendent once more.

  
  


Once he was done drinking that red juice and Levi started barking order s saying how he couldn't stand this room being disorderly and made 'him' clean it up as if it was his fault. Of course Levi standard of cleanliness obviously didn't match Eren cleaning that he had to start all over. Whatever niceness he thought he seen in the guy vanished. Because he went over his work and called him a slob.

  
“Fucking slave driver...”

He grunted as he put more back into scrubbing the damn floor on hands and knees.

  
  


“You say something, shitty brat.”

  
  


“Yeah....I did....”

  
  


“Repeat it.”

  
  


“You're a slave driv- eep!”

  
  


There was a solid smack against his ass that made him arch forward and stop whatever he was doing to cover his butt.

  
“What the hell was that?!”

  
  


“Punishment, and Hanji's right, you really do have a smackable ass.”

  
  


“The hell?”

  
“Hey, don't stop cleaning, you still got work to do. Chop chop or you'll be here all night with me. Would you like that Eren.”

  
He purred it this time and Eren moved to keep his back side away from Levi in attempt to clean up quickly and accurately to his supreme court standard.

  
  


“Hell no...”

  
  


He grumble...a blush staining his cheek.

  
  


“You sure about that, I think you do.”

  
  


“You're delusional.”

  
  


Levi step off from leaning on the counter top to move next to Eren which Eren crawled away pretending to find a particular spot on the floor very interesting then where he had been.

  
  


“Why are you running.”  
  
“I'm not running, I'm cleaning his majesty floor.”

  
“Is that so.”

  
  


“It is.”

  
  


He scrubbed in circular motion the way Levi taught him and when he felt him coming near he moved further away putting distant between them and Levi couldn't help, but smile at his obvious game of cat and mouse. They played this game until Eren was done cleaning and he couldn't use the excuse by saying he was still cleaning.

  
“Don't you want to inspect my work?”

He asked trying yet again to invade him,

  
“Don't need too, I checked while you were on the go.”

  
  


He replied he lifted his hand to touch Eren and Eren moved out of his reach he moved so far back that he ended up backing himself up against wall now why does this feel like de ja vu?

  
“Don't touch me, you're not allow to touch me unless I say so.”

  
The boy gritted when Levi settle right in front of him blocking his escape when either hand was planted on the wall beside the boy head.

  
“Why should I listen..”

  
He breathe drawing in the boy scene he smelled of everglade green and rain with a smoky wooded scent it fitted him quite perfectly...

  
  


“You can't do it.”

  
Eren taunted Levi trying to bait him in to doing what he wanted.

  
  


“.......”

  
  


They were staring each other down and Levi decided then to smirk at him,

  
  


“Alright, I'll be sure to make you want to touch me first...E-r-e-n.”

  
  


The way he spaced his name apart made the boy shudder and wonder if he just made a bad mistake.

  
  


Levi moved in closer and Eren pressed his back as far as he can go to keep Levi from touching him,

  
  


“H-hey I said don't touch.”  
  
“I'm not, idiot.”

  
  


He lean in close his lip brushing only the fabric of his clothes, he had to admit the kid had some sense of fashion about him as he licked the green fabric into his mouth so he can use his teeth to pull it further from the body. He let one hand grab the edge of the now sticking out shirt and raised it, he pulled the green fabric up without touching him.

  
  


“L-Levi what are you doing...”

  
“Not touching you.”

  
He replied back he licked the white fabric and did the same teeth pulled finger grabbed so now Eren mid section was exposed, he pulled it up to his shoulder not touching any of Eren skin. He have to say he quite like this little game that this brat made up for them to play. Let see just how well the kid can last.

  
  


“Levi.”

The kid was pleading with him now as he let his breath skim over his flesh and teasing his nipple.

  
“Hm...”

  
  


“S-stop.”

  
“I'm not doing 'anything',”

  
  


he replied as he breath more heated breath across his nipple teasing it, and bless the little pale nipple for being so sensitive to his teasing it stood erect seeking more attention for him, but he only moved further down his chest. He could see just how tone he was with lean muscle and slender waist. Even the v shape down his waist was sexy as he blew a teasing breath at his abdomen, the boy jerked and gave a low moan.

  
  


“Levi....”

  
  


“Just say the word.”

  
  


“N-no...”  
  
“Suit your self.”

  
  


Love moved down to get on his knee Eren little erection throbbing softly against his sweat like campri he smirked before he blew a strong breath on one of Eren hips tickling the boy.

  
  


“Hey, Eren wouldn't you like me to touch you if not my hands then what about my tongue. You seem to like the little barb on my tongue don't you.”

  
He ask in a husky tone that made Eren hitched his voice and a hand muffle his mouth he shook his head when he glance up.

  
  


“I told you not to lie to me, you're lucky I can't touch you...but can't you imagine my tongue tweaking your nipples and gliding it down your chase to roll little circles around your belly before going down on you.”

  
Eren shifted his leg biting back a loud moan from just picturing what Levi tongue could do to him.

  
  


“Mmph..”

  
  


“I'd take my tongue and licked down your shaft first before laving it up like a sweet ice treat and work my way up to playing with your cute little head. I'll even lap up the cream now and then just to prevent it from dropping on my clean floor. And then....I'll use my teeth pulling back you're foreskin giving it soft nibbles and strong bite. You'll like that won't you...would you come for me if I suck you off to let your dick have a taste of what my barb tongue can do to you? All you have to do is say yes.”

  
  


Levi moan rousing the teen further when he can hear Eren uncontrollable breathing....he smiled a devilish smile when he leaned in close just so he could use his teeth to tug lightly on his pants.

  
  


“Ahh...L-Levi please...”

  
  


“Please what...”

  
  


“I...I c-can't...mn! j-just...sto-”

  
  


“Eren, I don't speak stutter. Do you want me to touch you so I can get my mouth to work.”

  
  


“I...I...ah-”

  
  


Before Eren could cave in his phone rang...the ring tone was Mikasa. He gave a loud moan and told Levi to step back instead so he could answer the phone, but Levi wasn't budging he stayed kneel in front of the kid with some sort of look in his eyes.

  
  


“Answer it.”

  
“Levi....”

  
  


His tone was on the warning side.

  
“I won't touch you, just answer it.”

  
  


The phone stop ringing for only a few second before Mikasa ring tone start up on it's wailing once more...

  
“Fuck, Levi I swear you try anything funny-”

  
“Shut up and answer it.”

  
Eren glared and grabbed his phone from his pocket, his pants feeling oddly tight when he answer the phone.

  
“Mikasa....hey, what? No nothing's wrong....yeah...what? It's that late already....Ah..Armin knows where I am...Yeah...”

  
  


Levi tugged the draw string at Erens pants that Eren could feel the loosening of his pants that he gave a shaky breath his eyes widen when he looked down he tried shifting himself away without touching. All he needed was Levi eyes to meet his so he could read the word on his lip that clearly said no.

  
  


“Eren? Eren? Hey.”

  
“S-sorry I was...ah...distracted....What I'm doing? I'm wor-...king..”

  
  


He replied shuddering went he felt warm air being blown at his cock....he gritted his teeth and Levi still wasn't looking at him...

  
  


Bastard...

  
“Yeah...I'm sure....J-just tell Armin...I'll be home in a little while...in fact I'm almost do- ah.”

Eren yelp his back rattling the painting at his back while Mikasa voice was full of concern.

  
“What? What's wrong? Are you okay? What happen? Eren??”

  
“F-fine...I'm fine...I thought it was a bug....turns out to be a feather dust...a feather dust ball that just looked like a midget size catibug.”

  
  


He said panting, Levi heard the word midget and he knew he was talking to him so he decided to punish him without breaking his word he used his tongue that soak a little of his under wear with his saliva, but true to his word he never touched him, even when he found a weak spot on his inner thigh in the middle where he blew air on his left leg Eren almost lost all his baring and collapse.

  
  


“Are you sure you're okay you don't sound so good.”

  
  


“Fine, just...lifted some heavy things and the dust bunny scared the shit out of me is all...”

  
  


He was lying through his gritted teeth now when Levi did something a little too wicked for Eren to suppress a moan that he pulled the phone away from his mouth and used his hand to stifle his mouth, when Mikasa was growing fairly alarm he just said he hit his shin on the coffee table and that she was distracting him from getting his work done.

  
  


“Eren...”

  
“I'm fine.”

  
He laughed a little,

  
“I'll talk to you later alright. Get ready to do your thing since I know it's morning over there. Don't slack off and I'll call you later. Bye.”

  
  


She was reluctant, but she said good bye too and he hung up first before she did.

  
  


“Damn it, Levi! You're such an ass.”

  
  


“Many people told me so, but I fail to see what your point is. I'm doing exactly what you told me.”

  
“Fuck....The hell you are...”

  
  


“Just give in and I'll make it better.”

  
“You're the one who caused it and it's not feeling any remotely better you asswipe...”

  
  


“Shut up.”

  
“No.”

  
The kid move from out from him he tugged his pants up and Levi blinked looking behind him to see Eren walking uncomfortably. That dick of his was painfully aroused by him and it hadn't been a fluke either. He could take his time with this one as he got to his feet.

  
  


“Always the fighter, huh.”

“You better believe it. I have a hard time following orders and being told what to do. Bye, Levi.”

  
  


“Oh, I look forward to see how long you'll last. I'll see you tomorrow.”

  
“No can do, unless it's super late. I have classes to attend to.”

  
  


“What classes.”

  
  


“My martial art ones...I skipped today so I'm going in tomorrow. I don't want to fall behind just because I have to work for you.”

  
  


“And Wednesday.”

  
“Two lecture, Martial art class, part time job. I have to work to pay my bills and you're not paying me so my obligation with you is on spare time.”

  
  


“Give me you're schedule and I'll pay for your work so quit your other job.”

  
  


“I'm not quitting my job I need the extra money.”

  
  


“I'll double your salary from where you work at. That should be enough.”

  
  


“It's hard to believe you'll pay twenty dollars an hour for me.”  
  
“If you haven't notice, I do have money and you're my only assistant not a full staff so that's hardly an issue. Do what I say and quit arguing with me you shitty brat. If I feel the need to fire your ass due to your laziness I'll give you a two week notice for you to look for another job. Deal.”

  
  


“Fine....only because this deal is too good to pass up...I still feel like your pimping me out for something.”

  
“Shut up, I'm just going to make you regret for making me stop mid way.”

  
  


“.....I won't let you get the chance, Levi.”

  
  


“I do love a challenge, Eren..”

  
He nodded toward Eren still fully erection that had Eren flushed a different shade of red that he covered himself and gave him the bird as he stalked out of the shop quickly.

Eren was mentally grateful that at less his car was parked closer then it had been before.

  
  


  
  


By the time he reached home he was dead tired and Armin was the one who had to catch him when he fallen.

  
“Eren, oh god what happen to you?”

  
“It's....that damn Levi....I don't think I'm going to make it...”

“What happen...?”

  
“I...gave him a bad idea....of not to touch me....and he turned it into a torture game of endurance...”

  
  


“Pfttahahaha, I thought you were going to get him.”

  
“.....I get the feeling....I'll be his June Clover and not the other way around...”

  
“You? June Clover....Pfttahahaa oh my god Eren, you find a hellva way of getting yourself into more trouble than you are worth.”

  
  


“Stop laughing....oh god....I was just to stubborn to let him finish me off...but I didn't want him to feel like he won...but I think he did....I think he won in more ways then one...”

  
“Ahahahahaha!!”

  
Armin just couldn't take it and fell over with Eren in his arm.

  
“I have got to meet this Levi soon.”

  
“No! If you two come together and plot against me I'll loose for sure, and if you two want to make fun of me then you guys are a force to be reckon with...”

  
“Hahaha, I want to meet Levi even more now, come on.”

  
“Nooo...”

  
  


“I'll buy you that new video game~ The one you been eying for months~”

  
  


He sang sung it and boy did Eren wanted that latest call of duty game...

  
“Fine....only because you're paying for it. I'm meeting with him tomorrow....After practice.”  
  
“Hehehe, I'll tag along to be a cheering squad, but first.”

  
  


“But first what.”

  
  


“You have got to take care of your woodie wood pecker...it's poking me.”

  
  


Eren looked horrified when he sat up, cupped himself and got on his feet stumbling as he made it to his room, from a distant he can hear Armin breathlessly laughing trying to get more air in his lungs so he could laugh just that much harder.

  
“God I hate you sometimes!”

  
He yelled through the door and locked it so he can take care of his unfinished business. Just when he was about to reach his peak he haven't realized he was pressing down on Siri button who asked for his command, but all he was doing was whispering Levi's name over and over again until he reached his peak. The way Levi kneel before him the way his breath teased his skin and that Eren had fondle his own nipple calling Levi name in a hushed voice he didn't last long when he thought he was being watched or he could be heard that he came faster than he usually does when he masturbated cumming in his hand. He groan at the substance on his hand and used a tissue to clean up her mess shortly after a text from Levi appeared and he frown to see the full message displaying on his iPhone...

  
  


Time: 12:59 From: Demented Midget: Levi

“You should have just cave in and let me do you instead of getting off on me, try using that gorgeous voice in person this time.”

  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

  
  


Footsteps could be heard and Armin busted in by shoving his shoulder through the door since the door was locked and when they both look at each other they both screamed in harmony, Eren covering his junk with his pillow and Armin covering his eyes to shield out the mental image that will stay painted in his mind for months to come if not years.

  
  


“What is wrong with you, Eren!”

  
  


“Levi fucking caught me masturbating to his name.”

  
He cried out, and damn Armin for his black heart he totally laughed at his misery.

  
“How would he know?”

  
  


“Siri fucking call him when I was saying his name!”

  
  


“Ppfft!...Bwahahahaha, oh man! Oh god I can't....haah...I can't deal....ahaha-!”

  
  


“G-g-get out, Stupid!”

  
  


Armin just shook his head and closed the broken lock door shut.

  
“Looks whose talking, I'm looking forward to your awkward meeting tomorrow.”  
  
“Don't come!”

  
  


“I'm going~ Good night, Eren.”

  
  


Eren clenched his fist and literally through his head back and regretted it when his head still hurt from the earlier bang...Sighing he closed his eyes not looking forward to this evening. Whimpering in his memory he banged his head in his pillow hoping it would give him permanent brain damage or help him forget all of this. Every single thing about this. As he done so he forgotten to take off his choker that night after he cleaned up and went to bed that following hour. From his tossing and turning his choker got snagged and the clasp broke a little from his dark dream. Normally it would have been about the usual, but it was Levi dressed in the devil suit tormenting him with his poker and that alone made him restless and antsy.

  
  


 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "I have no idea how to title this...but our poor boy of wonder has quite the adventure today."
> 
> Armin snuggled Eren....
> 
> Eren: "If I become brain damage, blame it all on our author here....."
> 
> Undertakerla: "Gyah. Don't do that, comments and kudos are most welcome."
> 
> As a side note, <3 I'm posting my favorite Art work of our beloved Eren in the next chapter look forward to it, he is such a stud.

**Chapter Six**

**God kill me now, I can't take much more of this....**

**Embarrassment is one thing, But ganged up is another..**

  
  


The first thing Armin did when he got back to his room after laughing at Eren was to set up his alarm clock for five fifteen. He could get up extra early so he could dress up more by putting the extra effort of making himself look really good for this special day or should he say occasion. He was mostly giddy when he woke up, today mostly because he manage to pull a lunch date out of Erwin, but also because he would get to meet up with Eren soon to be or later to be boyfriend after his martial art lesson. Armin just knew that those two may get into some sort of relationship considering Eren had never been interested enough in a person to consider a relationship despite dating Annie once in high school and broke it off as soon as they had enter college because of mutual agreement and stayed friends never the less.

Their relationship was good, but they spend the same amount of time apart then they were together and they both doubt it was a 'going out' sort of relationship if they didn't mind not spending time together as frequently as they do when they were going out in a social groups of friends to some activity they planned out a week or so before. It was never a private date so they just knew they rather be friends than a lover that never goes pass the second base which was either holding hands or giving out kisses which were just pecks. The only reason Armin knows this is because Eren told him as much.

Pulling out a white long sleeve shirt plain, but the button stops at the chest ending with a small little triangle pointing downward at the bottom, he debated for a pair of dark navy blue pants or tan....standing in his underwear he looked in the mirror to see which pants brought his ass out more...dark jeans were nice and make his legs look good, but with the tan pants it made his ass more noticeable and slim looking....either one is good, but if it was Eren he would most likely pick tan and so he went with that.

Slipping on the tan skinny jeans he turned around and prompt his ass up a little to see the plump apple bottom, it may be small, but rounded in a nice shape that he smiled, he made sure his shirt didn't cover his ass too much since he wanted Erwin to notice the good stuff and what he could have if he looked his way. His plan was to seduce the other man after all, and dressing plain nerdy wasn't going to get his attention if he didn't step up his game a little. Having picked out the clothes it was a matter of accessories and a pair of shoes.

But first thing first, he had to do something with his he-man hair style or so Eren calls it and decided to tie it back he looked for his tan looking scrunchie which he found inside his drawer by the bed and pulled some of his hair back exposing his ears, but leaving enough hair out to frame his face, but the rest pulled back into a mid pony tail where some he left unbound. To cover the back of his neck once he was satisfied did he slip on some bangle on his wrist that were man accessories and slipped a long pendant around his neck that contain all of the zodiac symbol in which he slip the diamond rime stone on his sign. It had been a present from Eren and became a personal favorite among other things. Touching the black leather cord of the long necklace that hand mid session of below the rib mid section he smiled in the mirror, the loop circle contain two circles one in silver the other outer session gold so it blended well with his outfit today, he wore tennis flat and nod to himself he was good to go.

Feeling in a particular good mood he made Eren favorite chocolate and blueberry pancakes while he himself made strawberries with a side of eggs and breakfast sausage, on the side drinks it was either coffee, milk or orange in which he set it out on the table. The smell of food lure the brunette out of bed in his boxer and loose fitted white shirt, his belly exposed due to his hands rubbing his belly which reveal a set of packs he gained from his active activity.

  
“Morning, Eren don't you look gorgeous.”

  
  


Eren looked up and blinked slowly subconsciously he rubbed the thin leather cord around his neck containing the skeletal key that belong to his parents.

“......Armin...that outfit is banging.”

He grumbled back, he would usually have a snarly reply, but he was dead beat tired to put up much of a fight as he truffle to take a seat looking at the food with a hungerous appetite.

  
  


“Did you brush your teeth and wash you face and hands.”

  
Armin asked, Eren just gave him a look as if to say duh.

  
“Nawh, why don't you come over and inspect me, see if I have morning breath with the bad case of dry saliva and dirty nails why don't you.”

  
  


“No need to get snippy, dig in.”

  
  


Eren gave him the eye, but Armin only smiled back at him.

Eren merely closed his eyes ignoring him while he finger combed his hair back, it was so obvious he had been tossing and turning making his hair look awfully fully electrical charged at how high and pointy it looked sticking up in every direction out of his head.

  
Eren took a seat and wasted no time stacking blueberry and chocolate pancake on top of his plate and cut them up in biting squares before drowning it all in sweet maple butter syrup that could put him in a sugar rushed coma for three weeks.

  
Armin glanced at Eren leather cord necklace actually taking notice that he rarely was seen without it despite him living with him. Ever since the second visit to the hospital he wore it around his neck even at home instead of outside.

  
“What's up, Armin. You're staring.”

“Huh? Oh nothing, it just it looks like your choker looks a little loose is all.”  
“Oh? Yeah...the claps broke last night...I fixed it temporarily...but I'm going to need another necklace soon.....unless...I can replace the claps...”

“That's not good, do you want to go buy one after lecture or before..”

“I don't have any money.”

Eren mumble, but the blonde was already trying to spend his money.

  
“I'll buy it, it's important to you right that's why you wear it.”

Eren glanced at him, but his sleeping brain wasn't catching up to Armin meaning.

  
“I never understood... Why is it so important for me to wear it beside it being some keepsake?”

“Do you hate wearing it?”

  
  


Armin asked softly.

  
“Hm? No, I like it. I feel naked without it around my neck. Just that I can't remember why it's so important for me to wear it beside it being a sentimental value of two people who were my parents, but...I can't remember them at all...Not what they look like...what they sounded like either..I ca-”

  
He stop talking frowning after an image of something burning...but before he can concentrate what had been inside Armin cut off his line of thinking which made him blink and lost any recollection of that vision.

  
  


“How about we go to the mall right quick before lecture hmm?”

  
  


Armin said to cut off Eren train of thought he did it because of Eren expression it was more set of his eyes though that raised the usual red flag to him.

Eren blinked a little still quite sleepy...

  
  


“Eren?”

“Huh?”

“I asked if we should go to the mall real quick before lecture.”

“Oh...no that's okay we can do it afterward.”

  
  


He replied,

  
  


“Okay, do you want some coffee?”

“Yeah, with lots of sugar and milk.”

  
  


He replied.

Armin got up and smiled saying sure.

Eren watched him for a moment before stuffing his face once more, Armin did a quick glance to Eren before opening a draw and pulling out two small tablet that were of a off white(ish) color and mixed it inside Eren's coffee, he made it sweet and milky to Eren's liking he gave a slight test taste and nodded that he made it perfectly before placing it in front of Eren.

  
  


“Here you go.”

“Thanks, Armin...I love you.”

  
  


He grabbed his cup and took a few sips and Armin smile feeling a little guilty, but in the end it was for the best.

  
  


“Aha, you're sleep sweet talking again.”

“Mn..”

  
  


The white tablet was only meant to suppress memory, nothing else that would cause a medical issue with him in the long term, well...not unless it was the small blanks in his memory that could prove to be permanently, but Armin doesn't give him the drugs unless it's for an emergency or he get that painful concentrating look he had sprouted moments before. Call him over protective, but he never want to see Eren have a melt down ever again...to hell with any other complication outcome to bite him later. He'll plan for that when it happens, he had a few in his mind to handle that situation, but until it arise he lived his life with Eren quite peacefully.

  
  


***

  
That morning everything went surprisingly well until Eren finally got out of his groggy morning state and was finally realizing that today was doomsday and he needed to go into hiding.

“Armin I can't do this! Holy shit I just can't.....oh god I don't want to meet with Leviiii.”

Armin laughed.

“Oh, but you have too, he's paying you isn't he. It's your job to show up.”

“Ugh, I know...but I wish I had never accepted it! But twenty four dollars an hour is hard to pass up.”

He complained as he slipped on some black skinny jeans, a pair of white shirt and a black and tan jacket with a flappy hat on top of his head.

“Well think of it this way, he manage to get you off Flappy Birds for like a couple of days now. Think of this as your rehab from your addiction.”

“Um....actually no, I've been playing it...just not as much. The birds kept pissing me off.”

He replied....he played it during one of his boring lectures and small breaks in between his classes.

“Poor, Eren, at less I'll be there with you when you face your hubby.”

“He is not my hubby....we aren't even dating!”

He exclaimed as he slipped on some black leather bang that had a few gold charms on it his necklace that was his gold skeletal key that set off his outfit, beside two skinny loop studded belt around his waist he was a done deal.

“Oh, if dress can kill.”

Eren rolled his eyes and sassed him back,

“Shut up, Armin....you look like you're going on a date yourself and ready to score big time.”

He replied back as he messed with his bangs a little..

“Heh, maybe you'll never know, but let's go princess you look just as good as you did yesterday, now come on.”

“....If I'm going to make an ass-show of myself, might as well do it in style. I want to die in this outfit, if I'm going under ground be sure to put me upside down.”

“Eh? Why?”

“Why? So that the whole world can kiss my perfectly godly ass. Let it be a monument for me to be remember by. I bet those ass fetish freak would fucking love that and praise me from beyond the grave.”

  
  


He replied which earned a laugh from Armin, after tugging his jacket forward they both left the house to attend their first lecture on time.

During second period Eren kept fingering his choker out of habit to make sure it was there he listen carefully to his lecture where he was pointing out pressure point where nerves were connected sending signals to the brain. He was interested enough even as the skull rotated on the monitor they show particular point of the mandible joint on the face and another point at the base of the neck. It moved down to the shoulder and label different section. It was very interesting....but when the head re-appear Eren felt slightly tensed when he finger the key around his neck.....A head....taken away from the actual body...his stomach lurched and he closed his eyes....he felt sick...nausea really. After resting his eyes for a little while and taking deep breath he looked at the screen relieve to see it was gone. A head taken away from the body....an image of a woman with dead...eyes...previously filled...with...with...the light turned on so suddenly he didn't get the chance to prepare himself from the flash attack that made him blink a couple of time to adjust to the brightly lit room instead of the darkly dim room that had been playing a video moments before. He only swore to himself that he couldn't stand it when that happens because it made his vision all rainbow bubbly like.

  
“Alright, now pair up and try these technique on your partner.”

  
  


Eren stood up and moved to the massage table he avoided being touched even when it was time to change partner he moved table and took turn on another person. He was looking down at a female partner he was touching.

  
“Huh? Weird your eyes changed color Eren.”

“My eyes has always changed colors, Alice.”  
“Yeah, I know it's usually blue or green, but you got yellow in there now, you wearing contacts?”

“No. I'm not.”

“Huh, so now you got three colors...never noticed it before.”

“Me neither, I'mma need a mirror to see this.”

“I got one, just wait a bit until we switch and you can have a look see. It's beautiful you know. Especially up close and personal.”

“Are you hitting on me?”

  
  


He replied grinning as he lean further down her arm his face is still inches away from her, but there when he moved back up her arm which made him lean back further away from her face.

  
  


“Psh, yeah right. Me with famous you, heck no. I got a man.”

“Haha, I'm not famous.”

“Oh yeah? You did that one dance competition and blew it I think there's a youtube video of you and the squad ranking it up on the viewers and then there's that one fight you got yourself involved in which you took on six people, 'six' men Eren which you totally dominated them all, you're damn famous. A good tan looking guy with ass kicking fighting skill and a rocking body with a butt that put us girls to shame and you can twerk, now that in itself is a bonus you can put some unsuspected victim into a blissfully heavenly coma.”

“Now see you're full of it.”

  
  


He replied rolling his eyes,

  
“Don't knock the truth when it's there, if you don't believe me let me show you that dance video, you twerk for audience that you sent some of them into medical attention I'm talking about massive nose bleed. Now 'that' should have been on the news man.”

“Oh shut up, Alice.”

  
  


When he heard switched, Alice did get him a mirror....at first he didn't see anything and when looking more closely he did see the flecks of gold how weird, but it was fading away that all he sees left was his unusual green-blue eyes. That was neat....was what he was thinking until Alice told him to stop looking in the mirror and give her back her mirror compact.

  
  


“I wasn't going to take it you know.”

  
“No, but you may be one of those guys that stare in the mirrors for hours on in worshiping your own reflection and god knows I can't let you have my only traveling mirror to go.”

  
  


“Alice, don't make me put you to sleep. I am not like that and you know it.”

  
“Hehehe, I know if you were that fruity the bat syndicate would ride your ass more than they do at lunch time.”

  
  


Ah....speaking of them he totally forgotten about them....he should have remember it when she mention that one fight he had with them...with the six player....but like it had been a month or so ago since then...so he forgotten about them and ignore them when ever they passed each other despite the occasional bumps or crude comments.

  
  


“Ah...then...it should be coming soon then.”  
“What is?”

“Their revenge, they said something about making me pay...but it's been like a month or so..”

“You gonna be okay?”  
“Yeah, since now I'm working for the devil midget incarnation, I should be fine.”

“The devil midget?”

“Aha, don't sweat it, it'll be fine.”  
“Hey you two, less chit chat and more practicing.”  
“Yes, sir.”

  
They replied in union, the first three lecture passed like a breeze, on his fourth lecture he took a lunch break with Armin, and they decided to avoid the student lounge to eat outside.

  
  


“I keep forgetting you wear scrubs..”

“You always say that, I only wear them for those lectures only.”

“Yeah, I remember, but we aren't in the same building so....”

“Aha, I know, I changed in the bathroom, spare clothes in my duffle bag. I'll change again when I leave.”

“Kay, hey Eren I'm going to part ways here. I got that date remember.”

“For real? I thought you were kidding. Who you eating lunch with?”

“Erwin.”

He replied waving off to Eren.

“What? When! Hey! You better tell me how and when it happen when we leave! I want details you little dick!”

Eren put a hand on his waist when Armin did that slight wave motion with his hand that he heard, but didn't give any prior indication he was going to acknowledge him with a stare.

“Ugh, that means I'll have lunch alone....just great...”

He turned looking around as to where he should eat. Thank god there are a few restaurant around here....taking his chances with taco bell since it's closer then Mc Donald, he made his way over.

  
  


He debated what he should eat...once in line and when he was up to order next he listed off a few things.

  
“Can I have a three Chalupa, and two stuffed grill nacho and a extra large drink oh and nachos double that with sour cream.”

“Would that be for here or to go, Eren?”

“For here.”

“Still a big eater as always.”  
“Hahaha, I'm actually taking it easy today.”

“Sure you are..”

She gave him the total in which he just swiped his card and took his number. He sat by the window where the sun shined brightest leaving him warm.

Leaning back in his chair his phone buzzed in which he pulled it out of his pocket, he did a tap and slide his phone button to the side to punch in his code.

Looking at his message he sat up straighter looking at who sent him another text.

From: Demented Midget: Levi: “Call me.”

Eren looked at the two words....he honestly didn't want to call...but he found himself taping on Levi contact, his face flaming the same color as the red chips that would be in his stuffed grilled taco wrap..

After five minutes of pausing over the telephone number he took a deep breath and pressed it. He watched the screen transform and letting him see the green has been activated that he was calling out, on the third ring Levi picked up and showed him the connection and beginning the counting process.

  
  


“Took you long enough, Brat.”

Eren had just put the phone to his ear and he mentally kicked himself in the nuts....God Levi shouldn't have a voice like he does it would of do him better to ignore his growing attraction if he had an annoying voice then this silver tongue, today was just now his day he was being thrown him off his rockers and it was unsettling to say the very least.

“Oi, you there.”

“.....Should I be.”

“Still a snotty little shit aren't you?”

“Among other things.”

Was his response, he could almost hear a puff or a huff sound that was on the other end and he tried to listen more carefully.

“Yeah, you're right about that since you're a perverted little shit.”

He turned completely red, his heart took a nose dive to six feet under.   
“God kill me now, don't bring that up. You are such an ass are you seriously going to hold that over my head.”

“Damn straight I am, no one told you to leave last night.”

“Fuck, Levi can't we do this another ti- ah”

He was cut off from his statement when Wellsie the red hair woman who had taken his order had dump off a full tray of food in front of Eren,

  
“Here, Eren I kept calling you, but you didn't come over to get your food.”

  
“Sorry, Wellsie thanks again for bring my lunch.”

“It's no problem, let me know if you need anything else.”

“Sure.”

When she left, Levi spoke up again.

“Can't we do what?”

“Can't we do this else where is what I was going to say, you prick.”

“Hmm, no. I just want to remind you that you were the one that called me calling my name while you were touching your filthy little cock. You were rocking that bed pretty damn hard Eren.”

  
  


Oh god if Eren wasn't full of self conscious now, he was completely constipated from embarrassment and there wasn't enough room for him to shit it all out and be free from it all.

  
  


“Don't you have work to do than to harass me.”

“I do, but my client is taking a break, so don't change the subject.”

“Get lost, midget.”

“I'll make you regret that.”

“Sure you will, but I'm bringing a friend with me to fend you off your evil game, and remember there is still a no touch rule that is still in effect.”

“Don't worry, brat I have other means to torture your sweet ass.”

Eren flushed groaning, god he hates being called a little shit just as much as he dislike being called a brat.

“I doubt you can do more to me then what you did yesterday...”

“Don't count on it, Eren. You only told me to not touch you directly physically.”

There was something about his tone that brought chill down Eren spine.

“Fuck.”

“Truly you are, it's just a matter of time.”

“I didn't mean it sexually, Jackass.”

“You're getting bolder by the minute where are you?”

“Uhh...at Taco Bell.”

Now why would he want to know that?

“Disgusting.”

“Shut up, it was either that or McDonald.”

“Both are filthy.”

“None was asking for you're two cent in fact my food is getting cold.”

Levi had been about to say something, but choice not too.

“You're lucky I still have a client here, I'll see you soon and don't forget your damn schedule.”

He clicked and the phone went dead, he stared at it for a little while and groan....he put his head down and bang the table with it....god he was screwed....

After ten minutes of face down time he sat up to make quick work of his luke warm food and wonder if Armin was having any better luck than he has...he was pretty sure Levi and himself have been flirting and he didn't want to admit that he was sporting a slight boner for whatever plan Levi had in mind.

***

  
  


Armin took a deep breath straightening his back in which he can maintain proper posture of a straight back that meant he was confident and refine that gave him that extra boost to meet those say goal he magically pulled out of his own ass. Walking over into the small little cafe in which he spotted Erwin he gave a small little wave before he made it to the handsome angel side, they both took a seat in the mid section of the food court after making a quick order of what they wanted to eat at Mandoline Cafe. The cafe it self was only a couple of blocks away from the university itself, it was basically a ten to fifteen minute walk which wasn't much to Armin since he consider it would do good for not only his body, but for the soul itself. Hell it was his only main exercise then practicing hand on hand combat with Eren in their living room dean for self defense purposes only.

  
“You sure that's all you want?”

  
  


Erwin asked as he stretched his long legs out under the table he only needed to shuffle his knee a little to fit under the small table.

Armin smiled one of his sweet charming smile that gets Eren every time.  
  
“I'm sure, thanks again for having lunch with me.”

He resisted the urge to shrug his shoulder as if it was a 'no big deal' which it was since he was in front of the very man he had been crushing for the past half a year.

  
“Not at all, I quite enjoy the company. Beside that, there's something I wanted to ask you that's not school related.”

  
Armin bright blue eyes meet Erwin deep blue gaze, his heart giving a soft thump hoping it was something he was expecting.

  
“What do you want to know?”

  
  


He asked, while in his mind he was thinking along the line of 'please let it be something sexual', but he kept his mind realistic and assume it must be something entirely else. Armin wouldn't push on such a touchy subject such as relationship just yet when he had finally got the man to agree to go on a lunch date with him, he shouldn't rush this by being too impatiently (greedy) and holding on to expectation he knows weren't going to be meet, but hell he can dream can't he?

  
  


“You're friends with an 'Eren' right?”

  
  


Armin tilted his head a little slightly taken aback, Eren had been the last person on Armin mind for Erwin to ask list, but he answered never the less.

  
“I am.”

He replied keeping his tone light and easy.

“Then, would you happen to know a 'Levi' as well?”

  
He asked, which brought the younger blonde to raise an eyebrow, he can somewhat see where this was going to go.

  
  


“Yeah, Eren talks about him, but I wouldn't say I know 'Levi' personally. At less not yet, but I have heard of him. Why? Are you friends with him?”

  
  


He asked, interested into seeing where this was going it was a pity it's not about them, but if it has Eren in it, then there's bound to be a few laugh here and there that will make him see stars with a overly exceeded usage of lung capacity that he need his own private stash of oxygen tank to keep him alive.

  
  


“Yes I am, I heard from Hanji a few days ago and she mention an Eren who has a nice...butt, and you know there's already a reputation of an Eren at my university with the butt reputation and I can only assume it was the same one you mention to me before as your roommate, I mean who else can send the art students into disrepair because of their perfect muse refusal to model.”

  
  


Armin couldn't take it....the way Erwin did something silly with his brow that were being lifted up and down suggestively as he spoke just made Armin laughed that much more and mostly because his statement was true, after remembering Eren full version of what had happen with this Hanji person had given Armin the giggles and what was worst was what Eren had did to the art students after a month of being in college he couldn't take having the paparazzi chasing him and recording his daily body stature that he had chased them all over the art building with a few of their drawing easel swinging it at them while he made some sort of statement about his ass wasn't for their pleasure to display as they pleased or his body for some sort of art which made Armin laughed and pity the poor art student souls.

Eren can corrupt the most faintest of heart into doing some sort of crime that was illegal, but in Eren response he taught them ahead of time when a few ended up wearing paints or tangled on their easel stands. Erwin smiled at having the boy laughed as much as he did it was pleasing to the ear, but Armin body was even more pleasurable to look at by sight, previously while Armin had been placing an order he took notice of how noticeable his ass looked in those skinny jeans by looking all soft and sweetly plump in a round about way in which his hand can certainly engulf them in, Erwin even gave him credit for having a pair of nicely shaped legs and the rest of his clothes were nicely fitted sculpturing his body to a T, it was quite different then his sweaters or button down shirts. Hell even his hair style was different and it looked so good on him extremely good. Erwin hadn't been interested before....but after engaging with him his interest had peaked quite a bit, more so today when he can get a vivid insight as to what sort of secret this boy mind held as well as his body and after Armin few attempts in seduction he couldn't help, but take notice of the boy hidden potential. He looked so sweet and innocent, but underneath it all was a sharp mind and hidden talons that can swoop any prey and god didn't that do something to him it turn him on oddly enough. A game of wit was just what the doctor order something he was actually looking for gender was irrelevant at this point, hell being part of the army made him go either way. Sexual frustration can only go so far until it needed to be vented out, and what can he say. Boys are horny by nature and they would fuck any hole that was in the same premise as themselves and he hadn't been any different when he got the urge ….no that was not completely right Erwin had control over his dick and choose whom he laid with while protecting his own ass in the shower if need be.

  
  


Leaning forward Armin placed his elbows on the table while crisscrossing his fingers together and resting his chin on top of it.

  
  


“Hahaha yeah that's Eren alright, but you know this Levi 'guy' seems interesting especially by what Eren has been telling me. You should have seen him last night he been a wreck more so from their previous encounter.”

  
Now Erwin was the one to lean forward,

  
  


“Eren told you?”

  
“He did, the poor sap never had the chance.”

Eren lifted his brow at that, but his eyes reflect interest never the less,

  
“What happen?”

  
  


“Yesterday, Eren meet up with Levi later that yesterday afternoon and came back home boneless, catching him wasn't easy and he was breathless with the biggest boner I had ever seen on him accidentally mind you, but I had to laugh at what he had told me.”

  
Armin stood up and imitated his role and Eren's perfectly.

“Eren, oh god what happen?”

““It's....Levi....I don't think I'm going to make it...”

“What happen...”

“I...gave him a bad idea....of not touching me....and he turned it into a torture game of endurance...”

“Pfttahahaha, I thought you were going to get him.”  
“The role reversed.....I get the feeling....I'll be his June Clover and not the other way around...”  
“You? June Clover....Pfttahahaa oh my god Eren, you found a hellva way of getting into more trouble than you are worth.”

“Stop laughing....oh god....I was just to stubborn...but I didn't want him to feel like he won crippling me...but I think he did....I think he won in more ways than one...”  
“I have got to meet this Levi soon.”  
“No! If you two were to come together and plot against me I'll lose for sure, and if you two want to make fun of me then you guys are a force to be reckon with...”  
“Hahaha, I want to meet Levi even more, come on.”  
“Nooo...”

“How about I'll buy you that new video game~ The one you been eying for months~”

“Fine....only because you're paying for it. I'm meeting with him tomorrow....After practice.”  
“Hehehe, then I'll tag along to be the cheering squad, but first.”

“But first what.”

“You have got to take care of your woodie wood pecker...it's poking me.”

“God I hate you sometimes!”

  
  


He said in the end, but then he told Erwin what happen an hour or so later in which Eren screamed, of course Armin didn't re act that scene since he took a seat again, he gave Erwin plenty of visual from his previous display of acting skill, he even mention about the whole masturbating thing and Levi caught him in the act when Siri (Eren's iPhone) called him after hearing Eren chanting Levi's name and assume he meant to call him. Erwin got the meaning and this whole time he had to take a minute to collect himself, he made sure to remember everything he had just said so he could reenactment with Levi telling him something he didn't know about the kid yet. After breathlessly laughing he looked back up to him.

  
  


“Honestly? All that from last night?”

“Hehehe, yeah, but shh don't tell Eren I told you that.”

“I won't, but I can't say I won't let this fly by Levi when I get the chance.”

He replied making it a no promise of who would get the blame for this later, which Armin didn't seem to mind at all.

“Go for it, otherwise I would have told him myself tonight when I get to meet him.”

  
  


“Heh, that's right, by the way I have to say you look different today.”

  
  


The way he changed subject threw Armin off a little, but he smiled sobering up from his high from earlier.

  
“Thank you, but do you mean it in a good way or-”  
“It's in a good way, not like you haven't looked nice before.”

“He~eh, I figure it be more then that.”

Armin eyes lowered slightly a smile still on his lip, the way he looked at Erwin had made the older male lean forward to say something entirely inappropriate, but the waitress had cut him off when their meal was delivered before them. It took them long enough although the two would have prefer it had come a little later to see the other reaction, but since it happen it was no use to crying over spilled milk.

Armin would have sulked at the interruption, but at less he knows he got something to go on by Erwin was interested so he wasn't wasting his time for something fruitless that won't bare fruit. Judging by the way Erwin blue eyes turned a shade darker in color could be describe as hidden desire.. Armin saw it in his eyes and that was what matter to him it was only a matter of time he catch the man himself because Armin was already scheming and on how to go from there without backing off or shying away. He needed to be bold, but not in public where he can't do anything about it so he did what he did best.

Erwin must have had the same idea, since they were both in public they switched their topic to something normal....appropriate for their surrounding area until the time comes for it to present itself again.

While they talked about various lectures, and stuff to the most ordinary of topics they went back to talking about Levi and Eren and what do you know they both had the same concept about them might hitting it off and be a item. So it cleared his suspicion that Erwin might be interested in his best friend, as if he would let him have Eren, and that could be the same thing goes for Levi if he proves to be a bad influence to his friend. Armin took it upon himself to ask a personal question and his interest directly while Erwin did the same thing getting to know him as well the next time they go out, Erwin made a mental note to have their lunch inside his office....behind locked doors of course.

  
  


****

Lunch time had come and gone as quickly as it started and they were taking their last few lectures of the day, by the time it was over and Eren had changed back into his street clothes he waited at the front for Armin to join him, he checked the time on his phone and frown a little when Armin was a little late.

  
Walking around for a little bit he waited by the car and sent Armin a text as to say where he would be.

Armin text him back shortly after saying he'll be there in a few minutes, he was talking to someone he didn't mention any name though and can only assume he was with Erwin or one of their friends right quick, if it were Jean he was going to give the horse a good kick for being a dick since he had some where to be.

  
  


Eren kept feeling a little bit antsy, why was that he wasn't sure, but he knew it happen some where between his lecture til lunch break, but now he had it again right now which made him believe he was PMSing...does that mean he'll get cramps and start bleeding down there as well. But, at less it made him forget stressing over something he didn't understand and worry about something he should know, but can't grasp. It was all the negative feeling that had been forgotten everything except for Levi himself who gave him an outlet for his other frustrations. It made Eren comfortable in his own skin except for the sexual part, but beside all that ...there was something relaxing about him, despite Eren being tensed around the man and giving him the obvious sign of dislike of going anywhere near that said man. He couldn't help the way he was drawn to Levi and his eyes or that voice whatever it was it was coming out of that man body signaling some sort of haven within Eren and he was absorbing all of it like a diseased little sponge that was shown on Nickelodeon...

To blow off some steam which he dumped his bag inside the car he didn't bother to lock it since he'll be leaving soon and he was just going to be sitting on the hood of his car (which he did) and dangle his feet while he listen to some music he wanted to run too. This beat would make a perfect show down in a erotic sense if he ever felt like dancing to it. Just as he was keeping his mind preoccupied by imaging some dance moves he saw on YouTube he caught some shadows flickering on the ground that he frowned at the odd shapes, his sixth sense of sensing danger made his body go rigid and having his head turning to find the reason why the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

  
“Hey, Eren whats up?”

A boy slightly taller than Eren who was wearing mostly black had a grease pulled back hair style a few big cut diamond on either ears and some weird low heavy chain around his neck and a biker spiked bracelet on one of his wrist and a silver chain bracelet on the other....Eren couldn't help thinking of a book he was forced to read in high school about 'the grease' and that said so 'grease' walked up to him with a few boys at his back with two at his side.

  
  


“Don't think that's any of your business, Jeremiah...”

“Now why ya gotta be like that.”

  
“Considering you got eight of your boys with you and one with a pipe....I think my attitude would be self explanatory.”

  
He replied, Jeremiah didn't seem to like his smart mouth attitude because he stepped forward.

  
“You always gotta run your mouth, bitch.”

  
“Considering I can back myself up, I think it's the least I can do to express myself freely. I can't say much for you and your groupies though...”

  
  


He responded, he jumped off the hood of his car and step away from it just to keep it out of line of danger. Eren guess his statement was enough to pissed him over because he strikes first, considering all eight of them were on him, he mentally kick his own mouth while deflect a few blows here and a few blows there some in which he had to jump out of the way, he took some hits here and there, but none that can prove any damage to him and his stamina, from a distant he could hear the chanting of a fight fight fight going on and he wanted to roll his eyes if it haven't been for the fact he was throwing someone over his shoulder.

  
My god are they still back in middle school years to be encouraging this? Weren't they adults? God this is stupid, but before he can even keep his mind on the current task at hand he lost peripheral vision of the one with the leaded pipe, he mentally kicked himself in the shin, because he had to search for it only to discover shortly after to feel the pipe crack down on him from the back of his head it stunned him enough to receive a few punch and a strong tug there to get him on the ground to make him vulnerable (in the process of getting Eren off his feet his choker broke slipping of his neck and fallen on the pavement the sound of a cling radiated inside his brain before he heard the clattering metal being moved away from him when it was be kicked away in his surrounded area) he saw red mixed in his vision which made his heart skip a beat it almost felt like it was being pulsated through out his body then the dizziness in his vision came making him semi focus and yet not, the dull roaring ache bang painfully at the back of his head only made everything that much worst for him.

  
  


Without even realizing it he was on his knee and someone had kicked him in the face and that was when everything went dark, well...not technically dark it was more like...Eren had switched into a third person view, he saw himself on the ground and when another aimed to kick his head, Eren body instinctively used its hand to reach out and grab that said ankle in a deadly grip pressing his thumb on a soft bone in an attempt to break it.

Eren moved to get back on his knee and then getting his footing right back underneath him so he could stand up he tap into a strength he usually don't use. He pulled the kid off his central gravity center by popping the ankle bone right out of the socket joint. An evident pop could be heard before a scream erupted seconds later.

The boy scream never reached Eren ear...no while everyone else was distracted he was on his feet again staggering his body moved by pure instinct when their attention was back on him the first thing he did was to take down the one with the lead pipe first. He let his bare palm took hold of the lead iron that had been trying to strike him a second time, he deflected it and shifted his stance so he was now on the side of the lead pipe which made it easier for him to take hold of the pipe in a firm deadly just so he could pull it toward him before wrenching it to the side sending it flying across the parking lot next thing he knew his fist connected with the boy nose smashing it.

The male went down and didn't move not even a twitch of the body to indicate he was okay, he turned again taking calm slow breath as he watched the punch being thrown at him mindlessly it was easy for Eren to dodge his gaze lowered to the boy mid section that was wide open and he took advantage of that and took aim there by raising his left leg up high using his own knee to connect the solar apex hard he too went down, but this one was gasping and rolling in obvious pain he didn't go easy on him he wouldn't be surprise breaking the lower ribs with that knee jab.

His eyes were already on the next sad victim who threw a single punch it was his own mistake for making that grab so very easy for Eren because he took his arm between the space in his arm and bicep nestling it between the crook of his arm he shifted his weight and squeezed his opponent arm to his chest and squeezed until he heard a satisfying pop. Everything else was a blur, there were shouts, their were grunts and shallow pants, Eren tasted metal in his mouth and his world drop from under him....he can't breath and yet he was taking them on without much of a grunt. Five more to go...just five more...Eren usual blue and green eyes were revealing yellow...three men left....three...the number three had him staggering only slightly something had formed in his mind taking shape and becoming his current reality...because three men came at him...

  
  


Came where?

  
  


They came through the door his fath-,

  
  


He ducked down low clenched his fist and slammed it as hard as he could when he raised up, his knuckle splitting a little when his fist connected to the under jaw, he felt something hit him, but he didn't care since it was only a flick on his flesh.

  
  


He step back once he was down holding on to what he may assume a broken jaw and scatter teeth he eyed the last two, they were panting, he was...not...which made it harder for him to breath...why can't he breath...he step to the side eying them, he didn't get far to advance when he heard his name being shouted.

  
“EREN!”

  
  


Armin was running toward him, Erwin closely behind his heel, words of a fight breaking out reached Armin and him after a moment of students making an announcement to other student that had stayed behind or just getting started in their lecture for the evening classes, when they said Eren was the one in that fight had Armin out of his chair so fast he was out that door speeding down the hall way and steps to get toward the parking lot. Eren sent him a text he would be by the car so that's where he was going. Erwin blinked at the boy speed, but he was out of his office running after him, he couldn't allow fights on his own campus after all.

  
  


“EREN!!”

Eren shifted his gaze toward the voice that shouted his name, a familiar voice he heard a few times before the look he held in his eyes stopped Armin dead in his track, the fleck of yellow seem more visible and apparent then usual and it was getting stronger as he stared into them.   
  
“...Eren.”

  
  


He blinked slowly, but he didn't have the time to question the boy when the two assailant jumped him yet again and he showed them no mercy. No mercy what's so ever.

It was over in no time him standing in victory, but he didn't stop there...no...something about them trigger a deep survival instinct...

  
  


In order to live...you have to fight...even if your life is on the line, you have only a matter of seconds to decide rather to live or to die.

  
  


I want to live...so they'll have to die.

  
  


So die.

  
  


Leaning down toward the last one he had taken down he pulled him up close and personal in his face. Armin must have snapped out of it because he rushed forward to grabbing Eren shirt from the side since he knows going toward the back would end him up flat on his back and unconscious from previous experience with this episode.

  
“Let go, Eren!”

  
  


Eren did not hear him as if he didn't understand the same language and so he did not listen to him, and Armin switched his language to German,

  
  


"Lassen Sie gehen, bitte, es ist in Ordnung Eren brauchen Sie nicht mehr zu kämpfen."

(Let go, please it's alright, Eren you don't need to fight anymore.)

  
  


"Nein, das werde ich leben, wenn er stirbt."

(No, I'll live...if he dies)

  
  


"Das ist nicht wahr. Eren ihn gehen lassen... Gehen wir wieder zu Hause in Ordnung?.."

(That's not true. Eren let him go... Let's go back home, alright?”)

  
  


It took a lot of pleading a lot of begging and a shit ton of him pulling and half dragging Eren off the terrified boy before Eren finally released him and stood up on shaky legs. Armin only sigh in relief, but he needed to get Eren out of here and fast, he looked awfully pale....and by awful he means fainting. Catching sight of his bare neck he looked carefully at the ground and quickly snatched the fallen pendent and lead Eren back to the car which he took his key from Eren jean pocket where he usually kept them in (which was on the left side of his back pocket) and got him inside the car on the passenger side, locking the door on his side

He had to locate his own bag which he dropped on the parking lot pavement where he stood next to Eren, grabbing his own bag he rushed back to the car and dug out a few white capsule and handed it to Eren,

“***oops deleted that translation***”

(“Swallow these, okay. It'll help with that coming headache.”)

  
  


Eren did without much of a thinking process as to what he had just shoved down his throat.

  
  


When Erwin had the security guard take over he went over to Armin and they spoke glancing at Eren who sat quietly in the car, Armin spoke in clip dialect tone saying he needed to get Eren to the hospital. It was suspicious to the least especially when they were obviously talking in a different language....was that German he heard.

  
  


Erwin nodded, but he needed to know where so he could talk to Eren himself, but Armin told him instead he would get it for him, but for right now wasn't the best of time. Which Erwin could agree too.

“Can you at less tell me which hospital he would go to so I can visit.”

“I'll ah, I'll call you okay?”

Having said that he got in the car and told him he'd see him later.

Armin would be sure to give Eren statement to Erwin later when he was better, or if he could gather the evident himself without asking Eren too much. He knew it wasn't Eren fault because Eren promised him that he wouldn't pick needless (pitiful) fight and Eren doesn't make it a habit to break his word once he given it. Eren was only meant to defend him or walk away he was not to engage in a fight like last time, so it had to been them who provoked Eren....right? If he counted right it had been eight people against one and that was an unjust fight. If Armin wasn't mistaken there had been a security camera where they had been so it must have caught something he would just hack into it later, but right now it was not his first priority Eren is other then to stop by at a drug store, he grab a few things and had taken Eren straight home and not at a hospital.

They were home in less than a half an hour in which Eren was hardly staying awake at this point.

  
  


“Bleib bei mir, Eren. Sie müssen zu bleiben wach ordnung ? Wir sind fast da....”

(“Stay with me, Eren. You have to stay awake okay? We are almost there..”)

  
  


Eren couldn't really hear him, he was just so tired...he's hurting...and he can't breath...he can't even see properly he felt so...crowded...so tight...the smell of blood...the pain in his hand and the roaring dull inside his mind was driving him shit crazy....it's like his mind was clutter and he didn't know where one begin or where the other had ended...all he know is that his thoughts were jumble and he was getting confused and he was feeling sicker then a dog on it's death bed... He recalled Three men, a blood stained wall, a detached head of both gender, kept appearing in his head he couldn't see their faces they had no face...why?

  
  


“Atemzug, Eren ... hier setzen Sie Ihren Kopf unten zwischen Ihren Knie und gerade Atemzug.”

(“Breath, Eren...here put your head down between your knee and just breath.”)

  
  


***

  
  


Four hours has passed and they had been in the same position when they had got home in their living room floor, Eren was a mess even after he took his med, he kept scratching his neck, where the thin line scar still is...

“Eren aufhörendass .... schauen sehen, ich repariert.”

(“Eren stop that....look see, I fixed it.”)

  
He put his choker on with some difficulty, but once it was on waited as Eren finger touch the cord rolling it between his fingertip before it lightly graze down toward the key...he can...sort of breath now...his gaze lifted to the boy scared blue eyes....Armin had to look less threatening because Eren had that look in his eyes. It wasn't just the look, but it was just gold...his turquoise eyes were a thin line around the gold iris....

  
Eren phone rang, two more time and they both ignored it having a staring contest.

“Eren ... tut mir so leid...”

(“Eren....I am so sorry...”)

  
  


***  
  
Levi checked the time again it was just past seven forty five and there was no sign of the brat. When he called there had been no answer. What the hell was that all about, he doubt the kid would bail like that considering he was the type to keep up with his end of the bargain and do his job properly he was the one who needed more income and it's not like the kid got scared off by him when he was talking shit through the phone. He even sounded excited to taunt him when he said he was bringing his friend over with him thinking he'd be safe from him, which he wasn't. He had no problem with an audience if it came down to it.

  
  


Tsking he left it be for the night and grabbed a cup of black tea, when his break was over he worked on his next client for that day.

  
  


***

  
  


By the time it hit ten, Armin manage to get him to take a bath and laid down in his own bed with his head wrapped in band-aid, Eren looked miserable after emptying his food into the toilet, Eren choker was still fasten around his neck and he had refused to have it taken off which was so fine with Armin, he was more leveled with the thing on then when it was off. The two stayed silent until Eren had fallen asleep only after Armin ruled out he didn't have a concussion and he could slip in some more capsule down his throat without fear it would be throw back up. After two in the morning, he took the time to wrap any other open cuts and iced the bruising he had.

“Eren...I love you...”

He whisper placing a gentle kiss to the back of his hand, at less he was calm now. It wasn't as bad as before....but, still it scared him when he had those eyes....he was just glad he didn't attack him...

Stroking his hand he watched him breath evenly, the medicine seem to do its job.

  
  


When Eren phone rang again at three in the morning it was Armin who answer the phone which he stepped out into the hallway to speak.

  
“Hello?”

“Who the fuck is this?”

“And who are you?”  
He counter back his tone sharp since he wasn't having any attitude toward him when his Eren laid in his bed suffering in a silent sleep.

  
“Answer me, brat.”

When he called him brat he can only assume it was the one and only 'Levi' when he glanced at the caller Id it even contain Levi's name on it, with a title.....  
“It's Armin and you must be Levi. Sorry Eren could not come in today, I doubt he'll come in tomorrow or the next few days...”

“What happen to the little shit.”  
  
  


Armin debated to tell him the truth, but decided against it.

“He's not well. I have to go. And it's late it's like three in the morning try not to call after 10 or 10:30 at the latest. Good night.”

He ended the call and put Eren phone on silent.

Levi stood their looking at his phone....

The fuck?

Did he just hanged up on him?

Granted that it was three in the morning.

Rubbing the section of his under cut he sigh he'll just have to track the kid in the morning he was dead tired himself anyway, he knew the kid had been fine during lunch period...but when he didn't show up at all he knew something happen, maybe he got food poisoning for eating at such a disgusting fast food joint, if that were the case then it served him right. He did told him that place was disgusting after all. It was so unsanitary it wasn't even funny. After a quick shower he was in bed until dawn decided to grace him with sunshine daylight power.

Groggy and naked, he was not ready to get out of bed, but his phone was buzzing on his night stand so hard it was rocking the cradle literally, fumbling with his hand he grab the offended machine he brought it to his ear when he pressed answer.

  
  


“Levi, good morning.”

It was Erwin and Levi mentally wanted to kill him through the phone because he knew he doesn't do morning phone call.

“Erwin, what do you want.”

He resisted the urge to bury his face in a pillow to muffle his voice.

“I was wondering if you heard from Eren.”

“No, he never showed up, but some guy with a squeak-like toy voice answered instead saying he was ill.”

“That squeak toy wouldn't have the name of Armin would it?”

“...Armin...yeah...Armin I think that was the name of that, damn brat...Wait-...”

It was like his mind had been kicked online and something he said rose some suspicion.

“How do you know this Armin guy, Eren I can understand from Hanji, but Armin is a different story.”

“Those two are in my university and they both have quite the reputation there.”

“Hmm...so tell me what really happen, you called because you think I would know something, right. It's obvious you want something since you know I don't do morning wake up call worth a shit.”

“Yeah, well it's true I want something, Armin never called me last night and Eren got into a fight yesterday, eight against one if you were wondering, he did quite some damage to those say eight and I wanted to check up on him more so since he looked like he had head injury, Armin was suppose to give me a call about the hospital name, but it never came. He didn't even tell me which hospital he was taking him since the police are involved in this matter.”

“Give me his address.”

“What?”

“I didn't stutter give me Erens address.”

“That's against policy.”

  
“Erwin so help me god if you don't give me that address, I will trash that fancy school of yours into the ground. Now give me the goddamn kid address.”

There had been a silent pause, before a broken sigh broke that silence it was Erwin who gave in to Levi.

“Anything else I'll need to know.”

“Not really, except they can speak German, and Eren's eyes seemed off.”

“That's it.”

  
“Basically.”

“What are you going to do.”

“I'm paying the kid a visit, I don't have any morning schedule.”

“They might be at the hospital.”

“Regardless I'll check there first before asking shitty glasses for a favor, I'm sure Moblit can give me a hand he owes me a favor.”

“You're doing this for a kid you just meet, shocking...”

Levi hanged up on him.

He tossed it right back on the night stand.

Rolling over he pushed himself up letting the covers fall off his body, naked and glaring at his mirror to show him how beautiful he looked like sleeping beauty, he rolled out of bed and stalked to his closet.

He choose something easy, picking up a gray shirt he slipped it, he looked down and tsk, before moving over to the draw to pick out a pair of boxer brief to wear before trudging back to his closet for a pair of black pants with the weird large pocket, but it looked good on him so who cares, follow by some converse he was good, but he always bitched about his accessories so filling up all his holes and a simple leather necklace he was good to go with a pair of shades. Face checked, teeth checked Keys, wallet, cellphone, and a good cup of freshly brew coffee he was good to go, wait fuck no he wasn't...he touched his stomach and he rolled his eyes going back to the kitchen to fix eggs, toast, and some breakfast meat which a pretty damn fast breakfast in fifteen minutes to less.

That was an extra thirty five minutes until he got out of the house after he brushed his teeth twice that day.

  
  


Checking that address again he set off in his car instead of a bike and made his way toward the kid apartment building he was at their apartment door at exactly 8:30am, he knocked and wasn't at all too pleasant about it. It was a hard rasp against the door so he knows that the people inside could hear him loud and clear.

  
  


Armin woke up with a jolt and scamper on his feet, he wore a long night gown shirt that cover mid thigh and boxer that was hidden under the shirt, his hair adorably messy, he answer the door with a who is it while unlocking it and opening it to get whoever it was to stop pounding on their front door in case Eren was still very much asleep which he should be.

  
  


He wasn't expecting to see who he saw so early in the morning,

  
“....Who....Levi?”

  
He only saw him once at the shopping mall, but it was hard not to notice his size, his presence and his taste for dark clothes. So he remembered him quite easily...

  
  


“Where is he.”

He didn't pose it as a question when he stepped inside.

“Wait, he's still sleeping leave him alone.”

  
  


The man didn't listen to him at all and Armin shut the door and went after him.

  
“Wait a minute.”

  
  


Levi turned to him and his eyes made Armin shrink in fear.

  
“Where's the brat, I won't wake him.”

  
“...Last...door...to the right...”

He murmur, it was something in Levi eyes that was commanding his obedience that stop Armin from protesting any further...although the young boy was greatly confused as to why this man knew where they lived since Eren never mention sharing his address or paper work he could guess however as to why he was there. Nervously he followed after the petite man making sure he wouldn't wake Eren up, Eren wouldn't be as sharp as before and he didn't want Levi barging in to see him in that sort of state if waked up from it....but again...his eyes was enough to stop him from protesting because lets face it. That man is scary and if it truly came down to it which he hope not, he would take him on scared and trembling and all for Eren.

  
  


Levi made it down the hall to a closed door on his right and he open it all he saw a large bundle on the bed covered in blanket. He walked over without a second thought, despite Levi rough edges, once he's taking care of something belong to him rather it is a thing, object or a person, he treats them well...even when he doesn't make it that obvious with two say friends that get on his last nerves.

  
  


He gently moved the blanket aside to see brunette hair, he moved it down further to see his forehead wrapped in bandage, a little more and he can see his face and further more where his neck was expose...he frowned when there was bandage there, plus the choker....Didn't the kid say he took it off for sleep and shower purpose only? Seeing his face, slightly pale, but lively in shade at least he left him alone to take a seat on Eren work study chair and not on his desk. Desk are not meant for siting, it was meant for holding and putting work related shit on top of it, not ones ass. That is what a chair is for to support such body weight.

  
Armin came in shortly after to look at him, Eren was still asleep.

  
  


“Levi.”

  
  


“The statement. Where is it.”

  
He didn't glance his way toward the blonde, he was looking at Eren slightly bruised cheek.

  
“...My room, let's talk there...okay? He needs to sleep.”

  
  


Levi didn't move at first, but after a while he got to his feet and followed him out, something was wrong and it was only a matter of how to get his answer. Which he will get.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 


	7. Let the demon dog sleep, don't tempt it exhaust it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "FANNNN ARRRTTTTT, ahhh I got it on my phone, by icon, and by god I finally got it on my laptop! Well I kinda drop my phone in water, so I don't technically have it on my phone, but....but when I get my new phone it'll be right back on my screensaver in there...."
> 
> Armin: "You're suppose to give them a summary of this chapter, Undertakerla..."
> 
> Undertakerla: "Oh oh, yes that's right. :D German speaking Eren anyone??? How about a Levi??? That is all, comments and kudo are very much loved!"

A/U: "I decided to post his picture at the top! The art work is done by hers truly, Queen-Taiyomi, you can find her on tumblr, I suggest you check out her work. I love her <3"  
  


**Chapter 7**

**Let the demon dog sleep, don't tempt it exhaust it**

  
  


Armin grabbed a pair of long pajama bottom from the lower left hand drawer and slipped it over his hip, it was loosely baggy that was snugly warm that drag to his toes he picked up a small stack of paper which he took with him when he sat on the edge of his bed. He gesture toward a comfy study arm chair for Levi to take a sit in,

  
“I was not expecting you to come here.”

  
He began to say, Levi glanced around the tidy room, it was a lot cleaner than Eren's room, so he took the chair that was offered and notice there wasn't a collection of dust on his things which favored him immensely because from being in Eren's room he wanted to put on a hazardous suit and sanitize the shit out of the room. Granted it wasn't as dirty he claim it to be it was just a bit on the messy side from a single pile of clothes that were left on the far side of the room and papers that were scatter all over his work study desk and Cd’s and a few pair of shoes scatter on the floor. It wasn't as bad as he made it out to be, it could have been a lot worst if there had been food wrappings and days of old food and soda cans all over the room that would have send him packing to get his body sanitized professionally especially where his own ass meets with a pair of balls in front of him for sitting on a chair he didn't know. He had to stop himself from thinking what sort of germs could be on it and by judging from the basket full of paper and tissue he could guess what unsanitary thing could have happen in that chair on that bed or hell dare he say floors or walls. His face remained the same, but his eyes held disgust if he was ever going to step in that room again he was going to make Eren clean and scrub every single crevice in that room to his standard.

  
  


“Of course you weren't now cut to the chase, brat I don't have all day for you to procrastinate.”

  
  


Armin flinched at the tone he held, it's already bad enough that his eyes already gave him the 'no bullshit' look that he looked down at the paper neatly stacked upon his lap.

  
“I don't know what you mean, you barged in here and you expect me to give you some sort of answers. What do you want to know?”

  
  


Levi lean back in Armin chair leg crossed as he stared him down,

  
“For starter, talk to me about Eren. Do you know what happen to him and I am referring to the story behind that fight.”

  
  


“No, I don't know, all I know is that word broke out on campus that Eren was in a fight with that rowdy gang they claim they were in some sort of syndicate, but I never really looked into it.”

  
Now Armin spoke a white lie yes he knew about the gang syndicate shit, but he also knows a lot of dirt about them from their activity, crimes, to the frequent places they go to and their capability. Hello, you think he wouldn't after they mess with Eren? Not a chance in hell, he even went through their criminal record with ease.

  
  


“You know more than you let on, you see I have this illness and I have the tendency to kick a person as far a fifty kilometer away from me when I sense bullshit. So unless you want to be one of the thousands I suggest you come out clean with me. I couldn't do it last night because of the no address thing, but I can sure as hell do it now, try me.”

Except for Eren Levi thought, but for the time being instead of kicking him away from him, Levi takes it out on him sexually, because he doesn't feel the disgust he usually would get when he's touching people, but Eren was different and he can touch him without feeling the repulsion or seeking a shower right after he touched somebody or sanitizing his hand so hard he could peel his skin of his flesh. Eren didn't give him that sort of urge so he wanted to keep him all to himself and then some he liked that snotty shitty brat he chased down at the mall the other day. He wasn't as scared of him as before if he can talk back to him.

  
  


Armin felt the truth to his words and actually sigh softly, there was just something about him that made it hard for him to lie, but does he want to risk getting kicked while Eren was in that state? The answer would be no since last night he still had golden eyes and if Eren was threaten they both would be sporting some serious injuries if he was still very well disoriented.

  
“Alright, this is what I know thus far Jereimah is the one who picked a fight with Eren, I am assuming Jereimah started it because Eren promised me he wouldn't pick meaningless fight any more because of the last incident... Anyway I really don't know much, but judging from the situation I can tell he was trying to get back at Eren for what he did a month ago, and since Eren embarrassed Jereimah and he was sporting some injuries and a damage to his ego (position) I suppose he let it cool over before picking this fight yet again, but I guess a one on one match wasn’t enough for him if he needed eight people...I'm sure I counted eight when I reached to the scene Eren choker came off and he lost it.. ..end of story...”

  
  


He spoke the truth, but he was leaving out a lot of things like which incident, and why would he freak out over a necklace any other detail Armin didn't give out so freely because he is still in fact protecting his friend.

  
  


Levi hummed a little, it summed it up the story anyway...he made a mental note to keep this Jereimah person in mind for future reference. Beside that he still got the impression the kid was holding out on him.

  
  


“Alright, then. So why is he no in the hospital for that head injury of his. He whacked it when he came to visit the shop, I can assume the lead pipe must have did some sort of damage.”

  
  


Armin blinked, Eren sort of left that detail out...he didn't mention hurting his head previously, but even so it wouldn't change anything.

  
  


“He didn't want to go, he said he was fine.”

  
  


Uh hu...yeah sure...

He thought sarcastically.

  
  


“You're still leaving out quite some details, understand that Erwin did tell me some factor you're not telling me.”

  
  


Armin resisted the urge to bite his lip, what exactly did Erwin told this guy, he didn't trust him to go spilling all his dirty secret.

  
  


“It's not something I can tell you, it's not my secret to give. So don't push me any further then this.  
  
  


“Secret, huh.”

  
  


“It's rude to pry, I figure you of all people would understand.”

Levi gaze lower slightly,

  
  


“I won't, unless he tells me.”

  
“Which I doubt he-”

  
  


Armin didn't get to finish his sentence when his door was open and Eren stood there naked his eyes closed, but a hand was touching his head as if it hurt, the band-aid was unraveled hanging loosely around his head.

  
  


“Eren.”

He stood up, putting the stack of paper a side he quickly got to his feet and moved over to Eren side.

  
“Eren, you're naked, are you still half asleep? Here let's get you some clothes, okay?”

"... Wer ist er?"

(…Who is he)

  
  


The moment he spoke in German Armin shoulders tensed he slowly moved his hair back so he could see his face properly the fact he was still speaking in his native tongue still must mean that he was in some sort of shock from what happen yesterday that haven't worn off yet, having getting a closer look at Eren eyes that were no longer covered by his hair they were an obvious gold color....well there were some traces of his usual eye color, but not much...it was like there are specks here and there, but the gold was eating it all up.

  
  


"Du kennst ihn nicht erinnern? Er ist Levi."

(You don't remember him? He is Levi)

  
  


“Levi...?”

He responded back, his golden gaze lifted toward Levi face and narrowed as if his eye could tell him to leave. Distrust and hatred were in his gaze he doesn't recall of a 'Levi' he doesn't know a 'Levi' and quite frankly if he did he sure as hell didn't want him here.

  
  


“"Komm, Eren wir müssen, um Sie zu kleiden."

(Come on, Eren we need to get you dressed.)

  
  


Despite Armin slight pushes to urge Eren back, the brunette stayed where he was eying the short man as if sizing him up and finding him to be a threat.

  
  


Levi had kept his silence when the young boy step through the door midway one of his hand was bracing the door frame supporting his weight to stand he looked like he had trouble keeping balance without the aid of the doors and walls that got him here thus far and his other hand was tangle in his messy long brown hair that needed a weed whacker to cut through the messy stand and with the bandage tangle around his finger he looked oddly beautiful...

He said this because he had a bandage wrapped around his hand a patch at his lower cheek and a few more wraps that must be covering the bruises of his fight, Levi eyes slightly widen, but not much, he kept his face from changing which wasn't hard to do since he only had one expression unless he was in a threatening sort of mood, or passionate mood about keeping things very clean.

Seeing Eren standing naked with no modesty what's so ever only gave Levi a moment to look to see what was in store for him, the boy is definitely in shape he was just gorgeous all the way around wasn't he. before Armin was blocking his appreciative view and god help his soul the kid was hot, hell even fuck sexy with his hair untamed he could be called beautiful because of the way he held himself, nicely tone body lined with muscles that weren't excessively large or offending to the eyes, it was lean not an ounce of fat on the kid.

One could tell that his body was very disciplined the tan skin even reached down there so he was naturally this way and not because of some sun bathing method.

The calves were nicely shape everything about him just scream erotic even that nicely trim bush between his leg matched the color of his hair on his head. When he looked back up his gray metal eyes caught sight of gold and blinked...hell even him speaking German was a turn on, but he can ditch his lust to see something was clearly wrong with the kid, he heard his name being mention twice one of them in question. Even now the kid showed no modesty when he was staring him down, those eyes were like that of a beast....a territorial one at that. He won't even mention the fact he could understand every single word that those two had been uttering in front of him. If they think he couldn't understand they were sadly mistaken.

  
  


“Oi.”

  
Eren brought his gaze to the man face his eyes leveling with his.

  
  


“......”

  
  


Armin intervene looking back at Levi, with his hand planted firmly on Eren chest.

  
“Please excuse us for just a moment.”

Armin replied back to Levi.

Eren broke their staring contest by simply disregarding him from his memory and moved to get off the door frame so he could walk out of the room which he stagger a little bit and Armin was being a little clumsy when he tried to steady Eren. No offense, but Eren had a weight of a bear inside that tight body of his. All Armin did was push him when he tripped, Eren stumble when he bumped into his rib cage that he landed right back on the wall his head banging against it that he grunted in pain, he went down and Armin was frantically apologizing to him in German and asking him if he could stand.

  
Levi was up on his feet making his way out of Armin clean room to the hall way which he saw Eren hit the wall and slide down it.

Without a second thought he moved over to gently push the blonde out of the way, if he didn't know better Eren actually growled at him...like the sort of growl you would hear from an animal.

  
“Calm down, I'm only going to carry you to your room, Eren.”

He repeated his words in German just in case he didn't understand.

  
When he reached out to touch him, his hand was smacked away and he gave a raised brow looking at a defensive Eren.

  
“Levi stop, I got him.”  
  
“Yeah, just like you got him when he hit the wall. Stand back.”

  
  


Levi reached for him again and Eren swiped at him to hit him, but all Eren did was hit air and his wrist was being gripped in firm yet gentle hand, when Eren tried to tug his wrist free it was like pulling steel cable.

“Dumm Gör ... kommen hier ”  
“Stupid brat, come here.”

  
  


He yanked Eren toward his own body making the boy stumble into his arm which the kid instantly try to move away throwing a punch that never hit Levi the man only smirked at him in amusement.

“Awh well aren't you bashful,”

He replied sarcastically before rearranging him to keep him where he needed him to be.

“Bleiben Sie immer noch, du kleiner Scheißer”  
(“Stay still you, little shit.”)

  
  


"Fick... loslassen."

  
(Fuck....let go)

  
  


Despite Eren struggle he was being lifted up bridal style and what was worst he had his hands on Levi shoulder to keep him from falling or hitting the floor....his wide gaze only made Levi released a puff like breath that may or may not have been a laugh as he carried the little shit to his room.

“I won't drop your ass, so just stay still dammit.”

He replied right on back in Germa with having to lock Eren arm beside him, he had to deal with keeping his legs from flying about.

That alone earned him an animalistic glare from the said struggling boy, if there was anything to go by Armin was afraid that Levi wouldn't have a side of a neck anymore because of the way Eren pupil seem to change and dilate which was a form of severe stress that could be the most dangerous Eren right now, but Levi didn't seem so threaten by him. Was he just fearless or stupid....he must really have confident if he can hold Eren like that...

  
  


Armin just stood by blinking at the scene for once...Levi actually dodged Eren attempt to punch him which was shocking considering even Mikasa had fallen victim to that fast punch...he knew first hand how unpredictable Eren could be and suffered that same punch when giving him an injection...Getting to his feet he quickly followed after the two, he made it in time to see Levi swearing while putting Eren down on the bed who looked like they were both struggling with each other in the terms of strength to dominate the other.

  
“Don't hurt him, Levi!”

  
“Shut up, in fact leave us.”

  
  


“Why would I leave you alone wi-”

He stopped when Levi jacket was pulled off on his left shoulder that was facing Armin a visible teeth mark was shown when the shirt was tugged to the side by Eren grip...he could see a that Eren took a bite at Levi's neck...The teeth mark outline Levi skin making it red with some skin breakage.

  
  


“Don't hurt him!”

  
  


“For fuck sake get out, I won't hurt the little shit...”

  
  


Even though he deserved it, but Levi wouldn't hit a already injured and possibly ill kid in the head.

Taking hold of both of Eren wrist he made sure his legs entrap Erens to prevent him kicking or bucking him off.

  
  


“Levi-”

  
“Armin, get the fuck out.”

  
His eyes meet with his blue one, Armin stood their an extra thirty second and looked at Eren snarling face and back at Levi who stared back at him, Eren manage to get one hand free and aimed for the jugular which Lei lean back out of reach and with a god like speed that a viper could pull off he re-capture that wrist and pulled it up high above his head while the other still remain pressed into the mattress, Levi was firmly on top of him glaring at Armin.

  
Armin looked between the two and left them by stepping out into the hall way,

  
  


“Closed the door and don't come back in unless I say so.”

  
Armin didn't promise him anything, he was only going to get a weapon and come back to the door and awaited a signal of sort to barge in and whack them both over the head if things gets messy.

  
  


Eren tried bucking him once more and Levi attention focus back on him,

  
  


“Eren...god damn it relax.”

  
  


Eren was panting and wincing now that his head injury caused him to get a bit dizzy from his senseless struggling, Levi choose now to move and get himself situated, his legs pinning Eren naked one, his chest a few inches above Erens he made himself settle in a position that was most comfortable for him to control Eren a little better.

“Schau mich an”

(“Look at me.”)

  
Eren body tensed his crazed golden eyes looked into his gray stormy ones.

“Atmen Sie .... du bist hyperventilieren”

(“Breathe....you're hyperventilating.”)

  
  


Eren shook his head, wincing again.

  
  


“Damn it hold on.”

  
  


Placing both of Eren wrist into one hand and pressing it down on the mattress he was getting his right hand free so he could tilt Eren head back, the messy brown of his hair fell back from his eyes and upon a closer inspection Levi felt something hit his belly like a hot heavy iron ball, those eyes... They were more fitted on a beast then men....but it was the emotion that gave his stomach a flip flop sensation because of the heavy and intense emotion that swirl inside Eren eyes touched a cord in Levi. Hatred, distrust, fear, insecurity, determination, and most heavily were the choking sadness of guilt...

“Eren ... Du musst zu atmen ...”

“Eren you have to breath...”

  
  


He cupped the side of his face caressing it...yeah...beating the shit out of him for biting him wasn't going to solve a damn thing. That was for sure

  
  


Eren spoke in rush frantic tone that were still in German, but Levi could not understand him it was spoken to quickly and it was broken that he couldn't get a fix as to what he was trying to tell him.

God only knows how long they struggled with each other, but when Eren wasn't breathing at all and still struggled with him, he did get a little rough by placing his lips to Eren open mouth and forcing the air into his lung by breathing it in for him and letting Eren rush out the very oxygen he just gave him. He knew better then to stay because he raised his face in time when Eren would have bitten his lips clearly off.

  
  


“Weg von mir. "

(Get off me..)

  
  


Levi moved back to push more air into Eren lungs who after a while lost the will to fight any harder then he was now, the guy who sat on him weighted a ton, every now and then he would understand what he was saying, but at another time he wouldn't understand when he alternate his dialect.

“Das ist richtig langsam zu atmenoder du wirst würgen ..”

(“That's right, breath slowly or you'll choke.”)

  
  


Levi felt him just tensed under him, but he ceased his struggling with him which was a good thing it was getting tiresome having to hold him down while making sure his flesh wouldn't get ripped off by someone straight teeth, he won't even mention the sort of chopper he had on in incisor section of his teeth. When he was sure he wouldn't need to hands to hold him down he stroked his soft hair, even though it looked tangled, his finger could go through the long locks without a snag.

\---

The stroking of the stranger hand in his hair and the heavy weight that pressed on his body and that voice....that voice did something to Eren body and those eyes felt so familiar that another sting set his teeth on edge.

  
  


Armin called him, Levi right....

  
  


“See, it's better if you don't resist against me- ah...”

  
  


He shifted his lower body to feel a slight hardness against his belly that he never notice before because they both had been struggling twisting and turning just moments before Levi had smiled the sort of smile that made Eren stood at attention...

  
  


“Despite being different, you're still the same perverted little brat.”

  
  


Eren frown at his expression, what did he say?

  
  


“It's odd though....you're eyes...and the fact you are still speaking in a different language is hot.”

  
  


Eren turned his head to the side, but his golden gaze regarded him from the side line, maybe if he do that this guy would loosen up his death grip on his wrist for him to lay him out flat.

  
  


Levi huffed again,

  
  


“Not going to happen, you tried that one on me before.”

Levi spoke in English this time around, it wasn't needed for him to speak in the same language as him any more. At less he thought he did, Eren eyes weren't purely gold as it had been previously. Perhaps he calmed down the moment he stopped fighting him.

The bed creak because he put more of his weight on his upper body keeping Eren wrist firmly locked above his head.

  
“Talk to me, it's not like you to 'not' remember me, I'm pretty damn hard to forget.”

  
  


Eren lips thinned in concentration.....and shifted, but his light erection got caught in between something that had him wincing and a light whimper itched his throat.

  
  


“What....did that feel good?”

  
  


He did a light thrust and Eren tilted his head back his head still turned from the act of submission a little moan broke free it was tiny, but noticeable.

  
  


“Yeah, it felt good didn't it.”

  
  


Levi trail his free hand down his chest and over toward his bare side.

  
  


“I guess the no touching game is over now since you technically did touch me first.”

  
  


Eren frown that could be label as a scowl when he glanced at the heavy male...he could some what understand what he was saying now...but, not much he doesn't recall what he was referring too..

  
  


“You're eyes, they got some of their original color back...what made you snap, Eren.”

  
  


Eren no longer looked him in the eyes his heaving chest finally slowed down.

  
“You don't want to tell me? That's fine, you will eventually...you know...Hanji mention something about a dual personality....do you have one of those, I think you do...from the way your acting it's different from the shirty brat that I know of.”

  
  


Levi hand trail over his naked hip brushing over the hip bone it caused Eren to bit his lower lip and gave a slight growl he kept that shudder to himself.

  
  


“Cute, that haven't changed.”

Levi shifted his hand to the inner section of Eren thigh he was soft and smooth there, practically hairless when he brushed that one particular spite he bit the day before all he did was pinched it and Eren had jerked his head forward.

  
  


“Ahn!”

  
  


“Heh, yeah I know you like that, I like it better when you bumped and grind against me, how about I bite that ear of yours or that neck you're leaving exposed. Those are your wild spot too you know...it be pay back for the mark you left on me.”

  
  


He lean up and bit Eren on the lobe of his left ear and Eren arched up again moaning a little louder than before Levi moved to bite him on the juncture of his shoulder where the neck meet. It was the same sport where Eren had bitten Levi earlier before, but just as hard to leave a imprint on Eren bronze skin, it was only a little lower due to the choker being in the way.

  
  


“Ahh! Nn....”

  
  


“Haven't change there...let see...do you recall jerking off to my name, Eren?”

  
  


He brought his hand up and cup the erection that was probing against him, Eren shudder his eyes open and his semi gold and semi green were looking right at him a flush staining his cheek which aroused Levi in a different way. Eren struggled to move, but his wrist was still being held down by Levi hand.

  
  


“Don't move, I won't do anything bad.”

  
  


He let his hand brush down to the base of Eren dick and stroke it tantalizing to the top he only need to rub it a little til he felt a tear drop on the tip of his cock, he used his finger to rub the slit smearing the wet little cream.

  
  


“I'm going to let you go, but if you try to strike me I won't set you free again got it.”

Levi didn't know if he understood or not, but the kid was relaxed, only a slight movement in his belly indicate he was trembling with something different then the pent up fighting response. After waiting for at less ten seconds did he let Eren go and Eren stayed just the way he was the way Levi had left him as, slowly Levi gripped Eren cock in his hand once more and began to stroke gently all Eren did was close his eyes and parted his lip a fierce concentration on his brow. All he knew was that he just needed to be still, but he was finding that hard to do.

  
  


“Do you like that, Eren? Look at me.”

  
  


Eren eyes remained closed until Levi spoke the the last part in German that Eren did reveal his eyes to the lit room. He turned his head and let his eyes fall into Levi stormy hues, they were a smoky gray, but they were clear...bright even with a singe of the most beautiful blue. A pale like bright blue. Strong and fierce because it gets darker sharper when it was staring at him so intensely. A beautiful storm were in those orbs.

“You're lucky, I wouldn't do this for someone else who has morning breath it's nasty, but you smell like mint...Did you brush your teeth before you came barging in, in all your glory?”

  
He asked, Eren blinked slowly...his hand finally moved, but it wasn't to push him away considering he himself felt pretty damn good, but for some time now he really don't get this Levi that was mounted on him and sometime he didn't understand what this man was saying either, but...it wasn't bad...the touches wasn't bad at all either..it wasn't like before...it wasn't like what had happen before...by those three...those three...who were they again...

He gave a painful expression, Levi distracted him enough to have him cry out again, the three men were wiped clean from his mind to be replaced by gray eyes... Panting he tried to turn his head away, but Levi wouldn't let that happen. Especially when he glided his tongue ring against Eren mouth.

  
  


“Ah...haah...”

  
  


Levi lean down to take his mouth with his again, his tongue sneaking out and letting that tongue ring get to work, Eren hips jerk harder this time, and that's when Levi knew Eren had a thing for piercing, especially his tongue piercing, because his cock just twitched in his hand and his body began to tremble underneath his frame. Twisting his hand and stroking him more securely with a bit of an umph in it, Eren shudder breaking the kiss to breath through his mouth, his eyes glazed over.

  
  


“Fuck, Eren.”

  
  


Tilting Eren head back he took what he wanted exploring that sweet mouth of his over and over again, his tongue clicking against Eren teeth and brushing his wet organ that said wet organ meet him back hungrily in a sloppy wet kiss that was eager to have more of him.

  
  


More moans were erupted some were even heavy groans when Eren mindlessly thrust upward to meet Levi hands.

  
  


“Shit, that's good Eren...real good...”

  
  


Eren parted his thigh his heel digging into the mattress prompting himself upward Levi had to move with him so they could stay comfortable, outside Eren door Armin stood there blushing a red color that couldn't be found in any of the clothing catalog...since Eren wasn't screaming bloody murder or the sound of a violent fight breaking out inside the room Armin deem it was safe to 'really' leave them alone together. He was going to do a lot of mental ear cleaning to get their moans out of his ear....it was mostly Eren, but still hearing your best friend getting it on his embarrassing...Did Eren even remember him now?...Armin doubt it, but thank god Mikasa wasn't here right now...things would not have gone as smoothly as it did....period.... Especially toward Levi who's on the crude side Armin just had that gut feeling it wouldn't be. Shaking his head he left the hallway in favor to his bedroom, he dig in his drawer to find his headphones, spotting them he put them inside his ear and played some music he downloaded a long time ago on his ipod. He made sure the volume was up so he ignore what he was hearing now.

*****

“Aahh...ah!”

  
  


Levi choose now to stop and pull back from him, that earned Levi a growl like response from Eren his hand practically digging into Levi's clothes.

  
“I'm not stopping, just wait a minute... Fuck did your nails grow or some shit..”

Wincing he took a hold of Eren's writs.

Getting Eren to unclaw his nails from him he slipped the rest of his jacket off his body and moved to take off his top, if Eren was going to come it wouldn't be on his shirt, at less on skin he can clean it off, but on a shirt he had to ride home with that gunk on him and that wasn't going to happen if he had anything to do with it. Having his upper body exposed and a naked Eren underneath. He lean down his tongue flickering over Eren nipple it at less stopped Eren from clawing him to be replaced by a sweet moan and a hand cupping the back of Levi's head to keep him right where he was, Levi didn't mind it as he let his tongue ring glide over the harden nipple in which he pulled inside his mouth, he sucked and licked on it pinching it roughly between his teeth, a small yelp could be heard and he released that piece in favor to blowing warm air on it just for it to chill after being left alone for a few seconds, with his other hand he tweaked Eren other nipple with his occupied hand continue to stroke and cupped his adorable Eren erection it was twitching and leaking and the hard trembling in his lower belly indicated that Eren was going to cum soon. Levi stopped in his ministration for Eren to calm down.

“Not yet, hold it off.”

He released Eren dick and in doing so Eren bit the shit out of him again.

“Fuck! I said wait.”

Leaving his sensitive body alone Levi covered Eren mouth pushing his head back down.

Eren gave a feral look and Levi couldn't help the sudden attraction those eyes held toward him that he gazed right on back.

  
“Needy brat aren't you. Stay there or I won't get you off.”

  
  


Levi felt him bit the palm of his hand that he jerked it away from his mouth swearing glaring at Eren. He didn't need to see that he was bleeding he could feel it just fine he had bit his hand as hard as he had bitten his shoulder and his neck.

  
“Fine. Have it your way.”

  
  


Finding the loose band-aid on the bed he grabbed it and bound Eren wrist which he had to pull him forward and do a boy scout fast tie and securing his wrist behind his back, it made Eren struggle against him that much harder, but Levi manage to get Eren tied up nicely, the only consequence he got from that stunt was a bitten shoulder that bleed a little and that was no different from before he at less predicted that would happen and braced for it, pushing the kid firmly on his back he moved down entrapping Eren knee on either side of the mattress keeping them widely open, a flush stain Eren cheeks his eyes wide when he look down at him between his own leg he gave a light whimper, and Levi gave a devilish look when he flicked his tongue out revealing the piercing that was black metal and tap it against the tender flesh that took resident between his thigh.

  
  


Eren released a needy groan his head pressed harder into the pillow as he struggle to close his leg, but Levi held them firmly down on the mattress, his soft hair brushing teasingly against his stomach and the side of his inner thigh by his throbbing cock, he gritted his teeth at the teasing feeling being toyed with his emotion that purely exhausted him, Levi would bring him so close to the peak, but each time he tried to come he would back off, if he tried to climax by himself Levi would squeeze him so hard the ejection would stay lodge in the pipe that won't come out. He cried out in need, he manage to call out Levi's name and that made Levi spur him on just that much more.

  
  


“Le...vi....Le- ah....vi....Hör nicht auf”

(Don't stop.)

  
  


Levi looked up from his mild licking to notice he was not speaking English at all...which was fine, because whatever he said shot through his cock making him painfully aware that his jeans were still on him with his belt and there was no relief for him either in the confinement of his black pants.

  
  


Levi open his mouth and swallow him in that Eren cried out his hand still at his back, if it had been free he would have beaten the mattress or pulling the sheets into his grip, instead all he can do is pants, and quiver underneath his skillful tongue. Saliva escape his parted lip coating one side of his cheek, his head thrashing on the pillow in the urge to come, but can't reach when Levi brutally cut him off to get him to calm down. It was driving him mad, that he gotten louder due to the sensitivity of his cock feeling painful, but pleasurable at the same time.

  
  


Don't tempt the mad dog, exhaust it...

  
  


That is exactly what Levi was doing until Eren was just a panting mess with his broken name being chanted in that strange way...it was only strange because of that heavy accent and god it turned him on, he wonder if it would be the same if he spoke in french for Eren when he came too.

  
  


Releasing one his knee he got to work of slurping and twirling his tongue around the head and licking the underside of a throbbing vein, his dick was beautiful too, he thought mindlessly as he pulled the fore skin with his teeth, such a pretty color. Stroking his cock with his right hand he brought his head down dipping it down low and taking him as far as he can to the back of his throat where the soft curls of Eren pubic hair brushed his noise, the kid thrust up and he resisted the urge to jerk his head back. No what he did instead was that relaxed and swallow him in making it tight around his cock that drove the kid mad. God, he loved the way Eren sound...he was close himself and he didn't even give himself the attention he gave Eren.

  
  


Bobbing his head he used his free hand to brush his own hair back so he can look up, seeing him trashed and shake and arched up yelping to whimpering before he was just a mess of sweat and tears. He can only imagine what it would be like when he get inside him, the boy was throwing off some serious heat, like he was way warmer than he usually were.

  
  


“Le---gah...Levi...Bitte .... lass es ... mir kommen....bitte, lass mich .... lassen Sie mir zu kommen. "

(Le- gah....Levi....Please....please let... me come, please, let me....let me come.)

  
  


He screamed it, and Levi could only guess what that might be and he purred slurping up the saliva that coated the boy dick, a few quick stroke and he was back on it. Pulling back he coated his wet finger, the two digit should be enough when he licked and salivate it to the point it was dripping.

  
  


Pushing Eren leg up and to the side, he rubbed at his entrance, Eren was to drain to push scoot away from the foreign sensation at his ass. All Eren wanted now was to come and sleep...

  
  


The first finger slipped in and Eren arched up it was weird, that was all there was to it he was so needy he could take anything at this point and Levi had been counting on it when he thrusted his finger all the way up to the knuckle, he didn't stop pleasing Eren delicious cock oh no, but when he tried to come he held off and the cry Eren made was loud and needy,

  
  


“I know, I know just endure it a little longer. I promise you the end result would be just that much more mind blowing.”

  
  


Eren bit into the sheet shuddering, they been at it for two hours Eren skin were covered in hickies and scratches, eventually Levi manage to get two fingers in him and was stroking and thrusting into his inside, but Eren only arched up and rode his finger helplessly to end it, but Levi was cruel because he was getting back at the kid and mostly because he couldn't get enough of him saying his name and speaking that language, it also could be because of his sexual expression, but even he was reaching his end and got back down between his leg, his finger finally found his prostate that had him cumming the same time Levi bobbed his head a little, hot thick cum squirted inside his mouth and he did his best drinking it up while still driving his finger in him over and over again, a scream erupt Eren and he slump lifelessly after a long moment before he couldn't take it anymore. He passed out shortly after, and Levi sucked him dry.

  
  


Getting up he capture some cum that was outside his mouth and wiped it clean, looking at the sleeping boy he made his way up and kissed him on the mouth, forty minutes later he had moved Eren changed his bed, clean Eren up and dressed him properly before tucking him under the blanket, he himself used the bathroom and clean up while getting himself off in the process since driving with an aching dick is unpleasant while he ejaculated he aimed for the toilet bowel as target practice when he shot his load and used tissue to clean up once he was done it was washing his hand and using the mouthwash to clean his mouth before tugging his shirt back over his head when he returned to the bedroom to get it along with his jacket. Feeling semi clean he looked at the sleeping Eren all tucker out.

  
  


Who ever that was he was just as cute as the other side of him.

  
He found Armin and the kid had his headphone in and blasting his ear off, a simple tap and he jumped out of his skin looking back at him with wide eye, pulling the headphone off he eyed him and then the quiet room behind him.

  
“He's asleep if that's what you're asking.”

  
  


“Did you...”

  
  


“Fuck him? No, just got him off.”

  
Armin looked doubtful when he saw the time, they been at it for three hours, despite Levi had used that last hour to clean up Eren and himself, help Eren dress and clean his room up since he couldn't stand it any more.

  
  


“.....Is this temporary.”

  
He asked at last, Levi looked at him and then at Eren bedroom door.

  
“Doubt it, I'm going for long term.”

  
“I...I see...maybe he will tell you...but I doubt he'll remember it.”

  
  


“What do you mean.”

  
  


“He has amnesia when he was young an incident caused him to be mentally unstable...anyway if you honestly want to know just look up the record of Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger there's only the half truth in that article...but after a while I'll fill you in slowly...it's too much to tell in a day.”

  
  


“Fine, have it your way. Now where's that report again.”

  
  


“Here.”

  
“One last thing,”

he pulled out his cellphone and gave it to him.

“So I can contact you later to see how he's doing.”

  
  


Armin nodded and put his number inside.

  
  


“Don't hurt him...”

  
“I won't make any promises brat, see you around you can tell Eren he can start fresh in two week on a Friday unless he feels like bothering me before that time frame.”

  
  


After they exchanged a few more words, they parted way and Armin instantly went to Eren room and step back to see how _clean_ it was....hell for a moment he thought hell had just frozen over, looking over to a exhausted yet pleasant face of Eren sleeping so peacefully he smiled despite what he knew what had happen to him earlier, the guy had lungs and he was loud...probably due to all that voice practice to sing along while he was dancing...ugh....he needed to get that voice out of his head so he shut the door and went for a long long bath, maybe he can think of Erwin while he's in there since he didn't get to see him at all today.

  
  


  
  


 


	8. Holy shit, what the hell did you to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "Hehehe.....Chicken pox....That is all."
> 
> Armin: "Comments and Kudos are loved and appreciated. Feel free to ask us any question~"
> 
> Eren gonna murder a certain brown haired woman.....
> 
> Undertakerla stopped laughing to look at the killer look in Eren eyes....
> 
> ((Ran away!))
> 
> Armin: "Don't kill her, otherwise none of the readers would get to read the follow up about us."
> 
> Eren: "I am so doing this world a favor...."

**Chapter 9**

**Holy shit, what the hell did you do to me?**

  
  


A couple of days passed since then, Eren awaken with his usual blue-green hues, they weren't exactly blue or green it was a blend in between of turquoise, but it was his color despite it's peculiar quality.

After being in bed for four and a half days he only gotten up take a piss during his state of rest. Everything had been normal when he fallen back to sleep he didn't even notice he had hickies on his dick due to his eyes being closed and he only lean over to keep his aim steady to take a piss, a quick wipe and a wash of hands he was back in bed without being aware what had transpire. Once he woken up the day after, he felt oddly sore and refresh at the same time...

He didn't notice the markings until he got undress to take a shower that was when all hell had broken loose when he saw himself reflected off the shower sliding door mirror.

  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARMINNNNNNN!!!”

  
  


Loud foot step made it his way the door being kicked open and Armin cringe at the site.

  
“AHHH! Eren! Stop making it a habit of being naked! No one needs to know you're waving the battle flag of freedom!”

  
“I'll wave the fucking battle flag as much as I want to damn it! What the fuck are these!”

  
  


“What are those, what are those??? Damn it Eren they are called hickeys and scratches now cover it up.”

Armin cried covering his face and feeling the heated blush staining his cheek. Since this was the normal loveable Eren he could be himself now.

  
  


“I know what they are, but what the hell is it doing on me!”

He cried out loud, covering his junk with his hands.

  
“Levi put them there.”

He said trying to ignore the fact Eren just flashed him his ass trying to get a towel.

  
“L-Levi? Levi...why? How...He was here?....Wait...When did he?....How did he....He did this to me?!?!”

Eren was so flabbergasted he had to grab hold of the steel-less iron frame on the shower door his blushing cheeks intensified slowly in color.

“Yes, Geez Eren cover it up. No one wants to see that...Levi took care of you when you flipped your switched...”

Eren grabbed a hand towel to put in front of himself for the time being looking like he was about to, but in truth he was ready to kick Levi short legged ass.

“L-Levi did this to me is that why my ass is so sore did you let him rape me? You Bastard...”

Armin huffed at being called a bastard.

“He didn't rape you nor did he stick it in, oh my god are we seriously having this discussion right now?”

Apparently they are when Eren followed up on it.

“...What the hell did I do to get this?”

Armin looked at him and then the medicine cabinet.

“.....Uh.”

Eren had a bad feeling when his friend wouldn't look him right in the eye..

  
“Uh what?”

  
  


“Um well...”

  
  


“Um what? Say it goddamn it.”

  
  


“You uh......Eren you had an episode.”

  
  


“Episode?....”

  
  


“Yeah... your choker came off...and you flipped out, it's been a couple of days since then so....anyway you calmed right on down when Levi came over... Well no that's a lie, you gave him a look and you fought with him bit him too, but in the end took you down....anyway to sum it up you..calm right on down once he was done...well...when you were finished...no that's not right....when he left...yeah that's it.”

He coughed a little blushing .

  
  


Eren gave him such a confusing look because he wasn't making much sense, it was more puzzling to him when he couldn't recall a damn thing about any of the broken bits of pieces of information that Armin gave him. But he did look at Armin touching the choker that was still evidently fasten on his neck. But the way he was blushing he could only imagine what happen just by looking at his body.

  
“Did I hurt Levi?”

He asked quietly...

He wanted one thing to be clear to him....well two in fact.

“Did I do something to cause you trouble again...did I....go to the hospital..”

Armin actually looked him in the eye and gave him an honest answer.

  
“No you didn't. It wasn't that sever and don't worry I won't let anyone restrain you again, okay? Now come on go shower or take a bath or whatever and come on out so you can have some chocolate blueberry muffins.”

  
  


Eren cheered right on up despite the lead in his belly holding him down heavily.

  
“I want a couple of dozen with bacon and eggs...and where is my phone. Levi fucking broke the rule.”  
  
Armin moved out of the bathroom shaking his head,

  
“No he didn't, you hit him first that game is over you lost obviously.”

  
  


“Ah....Shit! Noooo, fuck If it's over I'm subjected to his sexual harassment!”

  
  


“You weren’t saying that four days ago!”

  
  


“I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER IT, It doesn't even count, whatever I said doesn't count dammit!!”

  
  


“Ahahaha.”

  
  


Armin shut the door and made his way down the hall into the kitchen while Eren had his embarrassing episode in the bathroom.

  
After bathing and Eren found hickey even down there he slumped against the tile wall.

  
“Oh my god he even put one down there!! Holy shit!”

  
  


“Be quiet, Eren!”

  
  


“Oh my GAWD! I got the chicken pox!!”

  
  


“You don't have the chicken pox, it's _just_ a hickey!”

  
  


“THERE'S TOO MANY TO BE JUST HICKEY! I got one under my ass cheeks!!!!”

  
“Are you using the shower door mirror!

  
  


“THERE'S A FUCKING HICKEY UNDER MY BALLS!!”

  
  


“Stop staring at the shower glass door mirror!”

  
  


They were bickering back and forth loud due to Eren being in the bathroom and Armin in the kitchen doing his best not to spill the batter on the floor due to the tears in his eyes he was just happy that Eren was himself again because now his chest and lungs burning from laughing at Eren screaming again. Eren had discover another hickey between the cracks of his ass cheek when he parted them to look in the mirror and bend over a little to see it right there he almost had an accident in the bathroom from slipping on the bar of soap.

  
  


By the time Eren left the bathroom towel over his head and about his hips, he took one look at the mirror over the bathroom sink, ugh....he has hickey all over his neck and down his chest...and when looking at it closely...it wasn't mindlessly put there...in fact...

  
He took off the towels letting it fall to the floor as he looked at his body once more...was that...a flower?

  
It was...some sort of flower...he frown a little touching his skin lightly...a camellia maybe?

  
  


It blooms by the neck and shoulder and a long stem going down....that was the biggest fucking flower on his body...

  
  


Blushing it looked like...a tattoo....out of hickeys...he thought it was just mindlessly placed, but if he step back and actually look and stop counting....it was a design...a wild design really...but did it have to be all the way down there? He would never get a tattoo that passed his passion pair of fruit much less between his cheeks of his butt. Who ever get tat in that places is straight up weird and needed a therapist. Not like he had one, but still....

  
“...Oh....”

  
  


It's all he could say before he had to pry his eyes off the mirror and picked up the towel he dropped...but wait a moment it sure as hell didn't explain the shit under his balls and the crack of his ass....were they petals or some shit?

  
  


…..Wait...that could actually be it if they were scattering...no wonder he didn't see it the first time...

  
“Levi....what the hell did you do to me...”

He mutter, but the scent of blueberry and the growl of his stomach made him push that thought aside.

Picking up the choker he placed on top of the bathroom counter he fasten it around his neck and finger the golden key....He felt more relax with it on..sighing a little he tilted his neck...maybe he should put on a ace bandage around his neck....like seriously this thin leather cord around his neck wasn't hiding anything. He shook his head, screw it, he'll cover it up the good ol' fashion way.

  
  


Quickly going to his room he dressed up in a long hoodie, minus the shirt because it was going to be hot just wearing the hoodie, some pair of dark blue jeans, because he had like a hickey on his thigh too, and some socks. He was good to go, but he checked his neck to double check his choker was still on.

He was going out to get him a new one so he'll butter up Armin to get him one until he can pay him back. Looking at his feet he wiggle his toes...it was still hot out side...but it should be fine wearing socks indoor, he can always replace them with flats or sandals.

  
Finger combing his wild mess of a hair...he used hair clips to pin one side up and away from his eyes leaving everything to it's natural course after a few finger comb there...he was messy and adorable at the same time and that worked for him. It was better....but perhaps he should paint his toe nails and fingernails since he was going for it anyway... Since his hoodie was green, he picked up a light green polish and made his way down the hallway into the kitchen.

  
  


“Armin, I think I got bug bites instead of the chicken pox, or maybe it's a combination of both. These can't all be just hickey, that's a lot of sucking. So I concluded I have bed bugs in my bed and we need the exterminator.”

  
  


“You are being ridicules...come on sit down, I need to tell you something.”

The tone he took with Eren had him looking at him with slight weariness...that tone was awfully serious....taking a seat in his claim chair he picked up a muffin putting it in his mouth, but has yet to take a bite. Moving the sweet muffin away he spoke.

  
“What is it.”

He didn't pose it as a question, but he still expected to be answer.

  
  


“Well....we need to go to the police station...and talk to Erwin.”

  
  


Eren sat up a little straighter while Armin continued.

  
  


“Tell me, do you remember what happen the other day?”

  
  


“the other day?....Do you mean in the parking lot?”

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


“....Sort of...but everything is a blur or a blank...I went to taco bell...and then I got bored waiting for you so I waited at my car listening to some music...but I'm sure dickster came to bother me so I only meant to play with them by just dodging them until they tired themselves out....but..I lost one I should have kept my eyes on he had a pipe....judging by the soreness of my head I can assume he hit me and my world began to blur and blanked out. And that's it....Sorry that's all I can remember, so tell me, what did I do to them and then what happen to me....I want the full story Armin, please?.”

  
  


Eren didn't mention he could only see the beginning of the fight...something about the number three had made him blacked out completely, but not after he saw someone at the door standing...and blood...there was so much blood...he looked up when Armin began to speak he didn't notice the strange look on his face.

  
  


“You attack them and you didn't go easy, a few of them had broken arms, jaw, lost some teeth. A few had broken ribs and a snap ankle. They are pretty bruised up too...compare to their injury you had it light...”

  
  


“....I see. So let me ask you this, will I be arrested? Or kick out of school. Or both.”

  
“I won't let them arrest you, as for the school I talked to Erwin he thinks he should put you on probation...but I asked him if you can just do everything at home and make a few arrangement than a full out kick out. I had to pull some strings but...I'm sure I can do the same by pulling a wool over the police eyes.”

  
Eren eyes sadden he didn't want his friend to be like this...

  
  


“No, if I did it, I deserve it. Don't sugar coat it.”

  
  


He replied, beside it's odd...he's having way too many blanks in his memories these past couple of months it's not normal...he's not normal.

A freak...

That caught Eren attention then any Monster energy drink could do to him.

  
  


“Eren.”

He snapped out of it and smiled,

  
“It's okay I can handle it, let's go. I want to get this over with.”

  
He only ate five out of the twenty four muffin and skipped the eggs and beacon.

.

“Wrap these up for me will ya? I'll eat em when I get back, but for now let me do my nails and we can go.”

  
He stood up and left the table, fifteen minutes on nails, he made sure it was dry before adding a single gold bracelet over his left wrist and slipped on some sandals. He took one look at himself and he smiled.

  
  


He won't let Armin lie for him, he can do that himself.

Armin watched his retreating form a look of concern in his eyes, was he really back to normal...maybe he should have given him the injection, but he decided not too since he looked so peaceful in his sleep for once after that long period of an episode. Beside...it's unusual for Eren to not finish his breakfast...especially chocolate chip blueberry muffins....sighing a little he got up to put them up in zip lock bags, and containers for when they got back home he can wolf down the scraps he left behind.

  
Once Eren closed the door behind him he glanced at the mirror on his dresser... Walking over to it he lean closer to the mirror looking into his eyes....he remember his eyes had changed color, their had been flecks of gold, but when he looked he could only see the green and blue of his eyes blending together.... Oh man....if Mikas- his eyes widen and he lean back to shout out after it finally hit him.

  
  


“CRAP!”

  
“Eren?”

  
“Did you tell Mikasa!”

  
“I did, but don't worry, she won't be back until a week and a half later to this day.”

  
“Oh thank god, if she hopped on the next available flight Mikasa will do a 180 on my ass and we all know how well that went. I may be good at fighting, but she'll turn me into her personal pretzel boy...”

  
He shudder visibly with his arm wrapped around his chest to give a last shudder, it was the same find of terrifying feeling when he went to sea world and he slipped into the pool of dolphin it hadn't been that bad. Except when he rubbed the male dolphin belly, all hell broke lost and he became a rapped victim and he never heard the end of it from Jean and Armin. Shit, he could never go to sea world without thinking and being absolutely paranoid that all dolphin wants to sexually impregnate him with sea critters...Leaving his room, he manage to grab his own keys, wallet, and of course his trusted cellphone. He didn't text Levi as much as he wanted too, but he can't be distracted at less not now, but if he were going to go to jail eventually he sent him a quick text.

  
  


Levi, you dick how can you do this to me...and what sort of flower is that?

  
“You sure you ready to go we can wait until tomorrow?”

  
  


Putting his phone in his hoodie middle pocket he called back.

  
  


“Nawh, lets do this, if everything’s good, lets invite the gang over and get drunk. I want to pick a fight with Horse face.”

  
  


He replied, walking toward their entrance door waiting for Armin to join him,

  
“Beside when they are all gone and if it's after midnight~ I'm going swimming.”

  
  


“Really Eren...?”

  
“I need to blow off some steam and what better way to do that then use the pool~ We got a pool here that's open 24/7 might as well use it.”

  
“Didn't you want to hide those hickeys.”

  
  


“Of course I do, which is why I'm waiting til after midnight, no one swims at midnight. I should know because these adults got work to deal with then dipping in a pool. Come on let's go.”

  
He was out the door, before Armin had a chance to slip on his shoes.

  
“Wait up, Eren!”

  
*******

  
  


Downtown on central main street they were walking toward the police station which Eren stared up in awe because the building was just HUGE, like really really Huge! The building was stone plaster tan, with the stars and the eagles with lady justice in a circle with those two and of course their were large multiple pillars around the building, with large door and downtown police head quarter on bold letters over head, with a little version that said main head quarter under neath it...It looked fancy and old at the same time if that was even possible... When they step inside it was a sight to behold because one it's big inside which was very obvious at this point, but also because it was so clutter or should he say crowded...the human body giving off so much heat, that Eren was ready to become a stripper right then and there...but he kept his clothes on due to how...messy this place was...if he thought his room had been messy (before it had been cleaned up mind you. Eren had awaken to such a clean and sparkling room he almost had a panic attack right then and there to see the sprinkle dust of Mr. Clean residue that had gang bang and rapped his room from it's disorderly malfunction...it was so bad he got up and quickly throw some clean clothes on the floor with a few pair of shoe to righten his balance and his originality back inside his space...) it paled in comparison this place was like a dump....papers were everywhere so were the people and food wrappers.

  
“Oh...it was a lot cleaner when I last came in...”

  
  


“....And how long was that....”

  
“Three days ago...”

Armin replied as he try not to make his stare to noticeable when he saw something dripped down a white trashcan by the elevator.

“....It's a mountain of white sheets over there....and stained paper cups littering around the trashcan...that should be illegal...and-”

  
  


“Shh, Eren don't be rude come on.”

  
  


“Bet'cha ten bucks, Levi would die from shock...”

“Eren”

Armin hissed at him in scolding tone before grabbing Eren left hand practically dragged him away they were making their way toward a person name Hannes...Hannes...now why did that sound so familiar to Eren. Figuring it was a common name he shrugged it off, he wanted to get back on the topic that Armin hushed him on. He had a lot of thing to say about this place, but Armin wouldn't have that as they knocked on the door and a scratchy, but mellow voice answer them to tell them to come in.

They walked in, it wasn't as bad as it was out there...but it was tolerable due to the chair having no trash occupying it. Taking a seat, Eren eyed him while Armin concluded why they were here.

  
“Yes, that's right. So you're Eren. Do you mind if I ask you some question about that day, I'll need your testimony.”

He was asking him, and Eren looked back at him..

  
“Mnn...sure, but I want a lawyer.”

  
Was his response, Armin looked at him and nodded back to Hannes.

  
  


“I think it would be best if he has a lawyer present.”

  
Hannes nodded,

  
“If you think you need a lawyer than that's fine, but I doubt you'll need one if you're innocent.”

  
“No, I think I do. After all my words can be used against me in the court of law. I watched plenty of SVU and what not to understand where this is going.”

  
  


He replied.

  
  


“That is for the guilty concious, not for the innocent if you have nothing to hide then there shouldn't be any problem.”

Eren gave him one of his famous look of are you stupid. Armin had to place his hand on Eren wrist to prevent him from doing anything to brash.

  
“Hannes, I may look like an idiot, but I can assure you I can see bullshit when it's being sprayed at me. I want a lawyer present when I do the interview. All I want is to wrap this up quickly, because I know I'm going to court for this unless they dropped the charges against me if they filled one. Beside there are time when the justice system fail to do their duty, should I count the average of how many innocent men went to prison for a crime they didn't commit, because I can.”

He replied.

  
He stood up glancing at Armin who was already getting up to make that phone call.

  
  


“...Fine, we can wait for your lawyer in the interview room.”

  
“Don't you mean interrogation room.”

The boy grinned at him that boyish smile he followed Hannes out of the room.

  
  


They were talking back in forth waiting on Armin to join him, but when Hannes started asking him question he put a hand under his chin and giving him one of those looks that tends to allure old gezzers in for lap dances.

  
  


“You know, what ever I say now without the present of my lawyer can not be immiscible in court. Do you really want to risk all that.”

  
“You really do watch too many tv show.”

  
“It's saving my ass right now because cops are tricky little bastard.”

  
“Not all cops are like that.”  
  
“Don't sell yourself short, I've seen plenty of cops who used that against victim and criminals.”

He replied.

  
  


Thirty five minutes into their talk Armin came to meet up with him there was a young petite woman beside her.

  
“Hello, Eren I'm Petra I'll be your lawyer.”

  
  


“Petra?”

He repeated, that was an unusual name, but he got over it.

“It's nice to meet you.”

  
  


He replied putting on a sweet boyish smile she smiled back in return waiting for her to take a seat they began with Hannes as the lead detective for him what he can give to him was limited and Hannes was getting slightly frustrated.

  
  


“That's awfully convenient for you to not have any memories of it.”

  
  


“Sorry I can't be much of a help, I already told you ten times already.”

  
  


“Maybe this will jog your memory.”

  
He got up to turn on some tv and pushed play on the dvd player it showed a clear image from a distant of him sitting after a few moment the eight came to them, it was not audio and he can barely make out any lips being exchange between the two. After a few minute he saw himself leap off his car, his cellphone being put away as he moved away from the car. He blinked slowly, they were the one to rush at him first, from the beginning he looked like he was losing it was clear when he got whacked over the head like the whack a mole game he played at Dave and Buster. He had been down for some time until he grabbed hold of that boy ankle and pulled making him off balance, he popped up like Tarzan and took them down. Which he was impressed because the fight itself didn't last five or so minutes....everything was in color and it was clear so he didn't have to frown much to see what transpire...there was something strange about him, like his fighting style was not like his usual one....and when he turned he got a good glimpse of his eyes, they were gold....completely gold, but as quickly as he turned around the image was gone when he strikes the last one. What is all this, he had saddle someone and he can see some struggle, but from a distant he could see Armin....Armin was the one who got him off and well...Eren stopped paying attention when he notice another detail about himself his choker....ah...so what Armin said was the truth he really did that and he honestly did get off light.

  
Once the recording ended he looked at Hannes.

  
“That is you in the video right?”

  
“Yes, it does look like me doesn't it.”

  
  


“Eren.”

  
  


“That's me, but from how I'm seeing this, they were to attack me first with a weapon. If anything this is self defense and I believed my life was in danger. You have the recording at your beck and call. Will you charge me now and arrest me or can I go home?”

  
  


Before Hannes can speak to him, Eren phone let out a 'fight back' ringtone he had personally set up for Levi. Fishing it out he gave a one finger motion of give him a minute, looking at his phone it said one new text message from demented midget: Levi. Excited, while trying to hide it since he was still at the Po box he tapped his phone to key in the password and read it quickly.

  
  


Demented Midget: Levi 3:45pm

“I see you're finally up brat, did all that fun wear you out that you can't get up for four days? I know I'm good, but that's ridicules. We have got to work on your stamina. Beside don't it look good on you, it's a camellia flower if you were wondering what color it is it would be white by the way.”

After reading it he eyed them,

“Hold on, it's from my sister....she's worried can I send a quick text back to her right quick?”

When he got the go ahead he got up and moved away from them to type furiously on his phone. His typing speed amazes him.

'Levi I swear u can be such an asshole I don't remember any of that. How can u do this to me? U even put marks like that down there?? Because of u I got the bad case of the chicken pox that had been mutated into bed bug bites and it's all ur fault. It looks like I have rashes, but it turned out to be inflammation all over my dick, you S and I Bastard.'

(A/U: S and I means Sadistic and Inconsiderate)

 

New text message from Demented Midget:Levi

  
  


“You little shit It's called marking territory. Be glad you got that done by a professional, next time I'll slap a tramp stamp on you to label you as mine, and what the hell is a S and I?”

  
  


Eren sported a blush and a flabbergasted expression as he gave a loud ah and shortly after a bastard came out of his mouth.

  
  


Petra gave him a look and found it hilarious to see him speaking to his phone like that she returned her attention back to the policeman who eyed Eren quite strangely. After Eren little out burst she was giving the policemen a run for his money, because no matter what he said from being thrown off his game, Petra had him tongue tie and had him release Eren from custody he was out of the police-box in five minutes flat, the woman was good Eren didn't even notice how quickly things were being settled after he been trying to get Levi to text him back he wonder where Armin find her from.

  
  


“Eren. Call me if there is anything else that happens alright?”

  
  


Eren smiled taking the card she was holding out to him,

  
“Sure, and thank you for your help back there.”

  
“It's no problem at all, after all Erwin thinks your innocent.”

  
  


That stopped him for a minute...

  
“Erwin?”

  
  


“Yes, Erwin. He gave me a call a few days ago and gave me the insight what was going on. Don't worry about a thing. You should be visiting with him later right? Tell him I said hi for me I'm going to be a little busy from here on.”  
  
“Oh, uh...sure thing...”

  
  


Watching Petra leaving her pale tan pumps making her legs look longer and shapely with her business pencil style skirt and jacket that was of a creamy tan color, she had a white ruffle blouse with a cute bow at the neckline making her appear both pretty and professional at the same time...she knew what she doing by the way she carried herself. She had fantastic posture and he notice weird things like that for working on people bodies for so long. Levi and Erwin showed perfect posture, as well as Armin although he slouch a little when he's studying.

  
  


“......Armin.”

“I know, but Erwin recommended her to me. I couldn't deny it since he offer it to me free of charge I really don't know much lawyer personally in this area. Beside I've heard a lot about the miss, she's like really good and I feel secure with her handling your case.”

  
“Armin.”

  
  


“Come on, Eren...I know, but just this once okay?”

  
  


Eren sigh and nodded when Armin pulled the most pitiful of all pitiful puppy dog eye on him.

  
  


“Just one more stop and we can go home, kay? I bet you're starving.”

  
“Um yeah? Isn't it obvious? I got a blow horn in my stomach that's crying out feeeeed meeee.”

  
  


He grinned thinking about the food already waiting for him to be devoured, surprisingly the visit to Erwin was quite short, like Armin said he could take his lecture online and show up once or twice a week for the physical procedure which works for him, as for his trainer course that was also online, but if he shows up for labs then he was good to go the punishment is only meant to last two weeks so he can deal with that. It gives him a lot of me time, so that wasn't really an issue. Beside he can do something when Armin isn't there to watch him like he was now. It was getting rather annoying since he thought he only needed to put up with it for Mikasa sake.

  
  


They were home in a matter of an hour and he ran straight for the kitchen, his food in the microwave for like thirty seconds before pulling it out and wolfing whatever was in the bag and on his plate into his bottomless stomach. God he was hungry.

  
  


  
“Eren, they said they'll be here in an hour, don't drink too much you're still underage.”

  
“Not making any promises~”

  
He replied, after shoving twenty muffin in his pipe hole the eggs and beacon was his last victim.

  
  


“Order pizza~ I'm still hungry add those honey bbq boneless wings and oh those garlic bread and cinnamon sticks too .”

  
  


“You're going to get fat,”

  
“Which will be my paradise. Hurry before they get here.”

  
  


“Alright already should I order ten or twenty....”

  
“Make it ten....each.”

  
  


“Fine.”

  
  


Eren gave an I score look before fishing out what else he can put in his mouth, which was just a can of peach, but it was better then nothing. Heading back to his room he took one sniff of himself and cringe before jumping in the shower again, it was a quick wash that was needed, all that extra heat gave him the case of burning fever being cooked in a sauna.

  
  


Putting on loosely fitted gray sweats with a number 92 at the left side of his hip there was a black elastic band at the top of his sweats that could be seen as his black underwear being visible like he was sagging which he was not. His underwear was tucked in and he didn't believe in sagging your pants for some sort of swag fashion he didn't need that. Eren had a nice ass might as well show it, drawing the string taunt around his body he put on a lime green turtle neck sleeveless muscle shirt on that snugged his upper body chest and lower abdomen that stretches over his taunt muscle, he kept his feet bare.

  
  


Lastly he clasp his choker around his neck and he frown when the clasp felt oddly loose, but it was staying in place for the time being.

  
  


“Oi, Jaeger where are you.”

  
  


“Jean?”

  
  


Stepping out his room he walked quickly to the living room a grin on his face.

  
“God you're still ugly...When are you going to kick the bucket?”

  
“I'mma kick yours in a minute.”

  
He braced himself for it, but all Jean did was hugged him that gave him hives...

“Jean this is not a invitation for mating season....get off.”

  
  


“Shut up.”  
  
“See this is exactly why I told Marco to neuter your ass, you can't keep your dick off people..”

  
  


He let him go giving him a scrowl,

  
“Shut up, I was worried about your dumb ass.”

  
  


Eren looked out the balcony window that was open by chance to look at the sky.

  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Spotting to see if pigs are flying...or satans minion coming down in massive rain”

  
  


“That's the last time I'll ever care about you, you dick.”

  
“You are doing me a favor.”

  
  


He replied clasping his shoulder grinning.

  
  


“But I am sorry for troubling you. Sorry about that man.”

  
  


Eren said at last to smooth it over got his hair ruffled in returned.

  
“You better be, other wise you're a shitty friend to have.”

  
“Oh god, not the shit talk...I got a midget who makes crude joke like that each time he sees or hear from me.”

 

“You still talking to him? I figured you knocked him out already.”  
  
“.....I work for him so I can't plus he's paying me now so things changed.”

  
“Sucks to be you.”

  
“Shut up.”

  
_Not really...I kinda like it..._

  
Was what he was thinking, he can be honest in his head at less as he turned his head away to see Marco coming in and bomb guarded him into a fierce hug.

  
  


“Eren!”

  
  


“Marcoooooo.”

  
“Eren!!”

  
  


“Marcoooo darling~”

Just when it couldn't get any better the usual quiet boy Bertholdt called out his name in a loud voice.

  
  


“Eren!”

Turning a little, but still hugging Marco to get Jean jealous his smile widen and gave a loud,   
  
“Bert Honey~”

  
  


He teased as he open one arm to include him in, the tall male only laughed and joined in on the hug, while devilishly he gave Reiner and Jean the sort of smile that said ha, I got your man look.

  
  


“Damn it, Eren let go of Marco already.”

  
  


“Why~ He's my freckle Jesus~.”

  
  


That caused a laugh from Marco who put a kiss to his forehead.

  
“You and your weird nickname, hows that head of yours doing.”

  
  


“Fine actually.”

  
  


“Oh that's right, Eren I got some good medicine want me to apply it for you.”

  
“Uh, oh no no, I got it. Thanks Bert your grandma makes the best ointment.”

  
  


“She sure does.”

  
After they stopped hugging and their respectable boyfriend got their man and kept Eren at a distant, the sound of their door knocking and the pizza man carrying all their food arrived and Eren was the first to get to the door knocking Armin out of the way.

  
  


“Damn it Eren, you're just as bad as Sasha.”

  
But their was no held heat in his voice when he paid for the pizza and let Eren be the one to carry it in the living room.

  
  


“FOOOOOODDD”

  
  


The sound of a wild animal bursting through their door took one look at the snack and charged right on in, Eren and Bert at less took one pizza away from her clawed fingers.

  
  


“Geez Sasha....we got plenty so slow down girl.”

  
  


“Ereeeenn.”

  
  


“Yes, yes it's nice to see you too jungle girl. Go ahead I ain't stopping you.”

  
She gave him such a tearful look it made him feel pathetic, as she devoured the first four slices she can shoved in her mouth he shook his head.

  
  


“Yo, Eren. I thought you were dead.”

  
  


“Sup, Connie. It' takes more than that to kill me aren't you Sasha guardian she's going to choke on that boneless wing.”

  
  


“Ahh, Sasha! Down girl, spit it out.”

  
  


“Hey don't tell her to spit it out I just cleaned that area.”

  
  


Armin shouted rushing over with a wet rag.

  
The sound of laughter erupting in the apartment this is how Eren liked it to be.

  
  


A few more knocks later, and Ymir, Christa, and Annie showed up at last and it was a full house, it was a shame that Mikasa wasn't there, but it was probably better this way since Eren and Jean were at it again, the fighting that took place ended in the hallway with feather pillow being everywhere.

  
  


“AHHHH! Don't Eren those are Mikasa favorite pillow!”

  
  


“I'll buy her a new one!!”

  
  


He was stuffing feather in Jean mouth laughing like a maniac until the said boyfriend came to the rescue.

  
“Come on Eren, don't kill him I love him. Do it for me.”

  
  


It was like a switch was being flicked and he stopped immediately.

  
“M'kay, but I want more of those macaroons you made the other day.”

  
  


“Deal.”

  
  


Eren stopped struggling and bounced away literally saying wahoo.

  
  


“Fuck....that guy has too much strength for his own good.”

Jean groan finally getting off the damn floor.

Marco chuckled helping him up,

  
  


“You should have realized that if he can take on six people much less eight silly.”

  
  


Jean pouted with a scowl on his face, but he kissed it right off his mouth.

  
“Come on, it's a party. Don't pout grumpy pants.”

  
He kissed him again tangling his finger in Jean hair....that sort of worked when he kissed him back his hand firmly on the freckle boy waist.

  
“Fine...only if you stay at my place.”

“Deal.”

After five hours of mixed company it was nearing midnight and no one wanted to leave after one they were too busy trying out the hip hop just dance video game for wii, who ever brought that game was a genuis because Eren and Jean were going at it like pro's until they dragged in two more victims in their dance of terror.

  
  


“Ugh....it's too crowded go home!”

Eren complained pushing Jean out the door.

  
  


“Shut up, we're going.”

  
  


“Good hurry up, go go go.”

Eren whined trying to kick Jean squarely on the ass so he could get him out the door that much quicker.

  
  


He was just putting his feet on Jean ass, when it caused his muscle shirt to raise up exposing his belly and his waist, that was when Jean caught sight of the hickies and pointed it out to him.

  
  


Eren immediately put his foot down and pulled at his shirt.

  
  


“What's this, hickeys?”

  
  


“It's not hickeys, it's chicken box. It's contagious and bites people.”

  
He snapped back.

  
  


“Get him!”

  
  


“Fuck, get off me Jean!! RAPE RAPPPPEEE!”

He screamed, Jean was back in the apartment tackling him down.

Ymir thought it was funny and joined in on the action before Eren knew it he was on the ground and his shirt being ripped off him.

  
“Don't break my fucking choker, bitches.”

  
At less his choker stayed where it was, but his damn shirt was ruined.

  
“Fuck that was my favorite work out shit.”

  
  


“Holy shit.”

  
  


“Is that a flower?”

  
“So pretty.”

  
  


“Oh, I didn't notice that before, isn't that a camellia flower?”

  
  


Eren blushed...and turned his head, it only exposed the flower more.

  
“Beautiful, if I didn't know better he got him a tattoo.”

  
  


Ymir said putting a arm around Christa.

  
  


“Stop staring at me! Get the fuck off, I'll sue you for sexual assualt.”

  
“Shut up, no one wants to rape you.”  
“Oi, he got a trail down there.”

  
Connie replied after Jean.

  
They were all focusing a little to closely down there that he struggled to get free.

  
“Fuck stop get off me! Armin!”

  
  


“Hey guys get off him, I won't be responsible if he decides to kick you all out in your underwear like last time.”

  
  


That brought them to a stop when they were tugging Eren pants, they looked at Eren and he grinned a fearful smile. Kristine and Jean-Pierre were the first one to leave the scene which made them safe, but the others how ever was a totally different story.

  
“3.”

  
  


And Eren was a free man again and it was on he was on them in no time, after chasing them out, Armin merely collected their stuff in a basket and followed them out closing the apartment door with his set of keys on him.

  
“Eren don't do that!”

Marco pleaded as he followed after Reiner.

  
  


“Gyaaaahhhhh!”

  
  


“Run Sasha Ruuuunn!”

  
  


“EREN DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH CHRISTA.”

  
  


“Yaaaaaaaaaaaah!”

  
  


“Oh god, stop...”

  
  


Armin sigh heavily once more he was picking up their clothing and setting it in the basket once Eren was done venting out his frustration on his said friend, he did however got scolded for making so much noises with his company. That;s the price for living in an apartment duplex. Armin gave him his key and told him to go back to their house. Eren huffed at him, but did what he was told. He was actually being good this time and not do a follow up on Jean. The whole time he was laughing as he went back to his dungeon his friends cursing his name, but it sounded like a god send praise to him.

Armin looked to them giving them the basket in which he picked up scatter clothes on the way down to the lobby. It was empty besides them.

“Geez, I figured you guys would learn the first time for pulling a stunt like that.”

  
  


“Zip it, it was only a harmless tease, does Eren got a girl or something.”

Jean asked, pulling on his pants first, he had no clue where his left sock went off too.  
“I wouldn't say that, but it's a wait and will see sort of situation. Hurry up and get dress.”

  
  


He said leaving the basket for them to go through their stuff it took a total of fifteen minutes for them to be ready and out the lobby door.

  
“See you on Monday Armin. Tell that dick loser I'll get him back soon.”

  
“Message receive. I'll tell him, bye Jean!”

  
  


A collective of byes could be heard and that was the end of that day, when he returned he spotted Eren on his phone talking his face was awfully red and all Armin can think of in conclusion was that he was on the phone with a certain black hair silver eyed devil.

  
  


“Night, Eren.”

  
  


Eren looked up as if he was being caught red handed for putting his hand in a cookie jar.

  
“Ah, yeah..night Armin.”

  
  


He turned back around tugging on a fitted shirt stuttering over his word...

  
“I was just telling him good night asshole, and who said I belong to you anyway. What logic gave you that possession to think like that.”

  
  


He had placed Armin key on his hook in the kitchen and took his own instead with a pair of towel and swim trunk.

  
  


He wasn't sleepy like the others and he blame the four nights in bed for being so well rested.

  
  


Leaving the apartment and still talking smack to Levi, he didn't realize he was flirting back with him taunting him whom he actually wanted Levi to do something to him while he was actually conscious to know it happen.

  
  


“Weird.”

  
“What is?”

  
“You're voice sounds like it's echoing.”

  
“Oh, that's because I'm at the pool. I figure I get some laps in to move my stiff body.”

  
When he mention stiff body he heard a huff like sound on the other end and concluded he was actually being laughed at.

  
“Stop laughing, midget. You're not the cause of it.”

  
  


“I will be when I come over.”

  
  


“Huh? What do you mean...”

  
  


“You'll see, I guess you haven't learned at all to keep that midget comment to yourself, huh brat.”

  
  


Eren finally realized his mistake and pale.

  
“Don't come over, in fact I'm sorry for saying it, it slipped.”

  
“Too late.”

  
  


The phone went dead and Eren felt the wave of anticipation stirring in his lower region....

“Fuck..”

  
  


Tossing his phone inside his towel he looked around quickly before trading his boxer and sweat for a pair of swim trunk he carefully set aside his choker on the towel. He didn't even give himself a chance to warm up in the water when he jumped off the diving board on the deep end of the pool....

  
Levi....

  
  


He was honestly starting to become more and more interested in Levi as a man, but Eren started to wonder perhaps he should keep his longing and his desire at a certain distant. Only because Eren knew he wasn't normal and there was no guaranteed he could always stay with his family and Levi for that matter if his episode increases. Fun and games were over and he can finally start thinking without anyone to interrupt him. His sister wasn't here and Armin haven't followed him so he can assume his blonde friend was asleep by now. He was alone now and for once he can finally do some soul searching. It wasn't like he had a mid life crisis....at less he doesn't think so, but he was starting to believe he was having an early sign of Alzheimer. It could explain a lot of things....his memory loss...his behavior...possibly his thinking too....was he going to forget them all entirely...He had it ever since he was young...right? It got worst when he was in what high school....no....maybe even a little before then so it might have been middle school....that's when he lost his parent right...?

  
  


Stopping in mid swim he righten himself to look at his choker reflection in the water.....he should go back to the beginning....maybe it was high time he needed to learn about himself otherwise he'll always have the feeling he's isolated and different from everyone...if he does have alzheimer he was going to admit himself in a home. There was just no way he could burden his two most important family with his mood swing and maybe, just maybe he needed to put an end to his attraction with Levi. There weren't many couples who were happy when their lover had that disease. From what he could see from movies or when he goes to the home Armin grandfather was in they always looked so sad, despite the love they had for that person they once knew and love.

Getting depressed he shook his head, he was still young for crying out loud, if he got it this early you might as well label him as an endanger species...

“.....I'm just being stupid...I just have amnesia...”

He grumbled....but even as he said it he doesn't really believe it.

Closing his eyes he just sigh shoving some of his long hair back, it had really gotten long that he was debating to have it cut, or maybe get it trimmed so it wouldn't be in his eyes too much.

Ignoring his hair crisis and making himself stop from going off topic, he thought about where he is originally from. Beside if he wasn't mistaken he could visit his parent grave, it wouldn't be unusual if he visit their grave right?

  
“Guess I'll be going to Berlin... it's been a long time since I went back to my hometown...”

  
  


He mused, he ducked under water looking at the surface the color is nothing compare to the ocean he once saw....wait...has he ever see an ocean before and with who? Probably with Armin and Mikasa...if he could remember. He mentally groan, whatever let's forget it all....

  
  


He covered his arm around his belly drawing up his legs in a cocoon manner sinking lower in the water...when he can no longer hold his breath he swam back up.

  
  


“Since I'm on probation...I guess I could go to my hometown.....”

He grinned a little, he assume two months should be enough time for him to get ready and get going, and since he doesn't want to take an air plane, he was going on by bus. That is the beauty of the Grey hound. Plus they had wifi and he wants to take his time getting from point A to point B. And also....because he needed more time to plan out everything, like mapping out the city and direction to get to his parents grave. He knew he had a house down there so he would just stay in that, he'll just have to ask Grandpa for the key and direction. He's the only who had the title over that property anyway. Having gotten some game plan he was going to do a few things before he goes off into the sunset.

Even as he planned it he felt a little guilty because he wasn't going to tell his two best friend and his only family where he was going until he was gone. He didn't want them to follow him because he thinks that they would stop him or try to block him from getting some decent answer for a change.

_Sorry Mikasa...Armin...I'll be pulling a stunt on you when you least expect it.._

  
  


He swam upward breaking the surface releasing the last remaining oxygen before gaining new oxygen into his lungs.

He has two months to get ready, tomorrow will be the day where he get some research done. Since he's on probation he got some spare time on him.

******

Levi had done some research on Eren who was originally from German, Berlin his father was Grisha Jaeger and his mother Carla Jaeger. From the report it appears that Eren father was a well known doctor with a large range in the medical field, but most of his record were destroyed thirty three years, Some where even labeled classified and even with the help of Moblit, and Petra he still had small pieces and information. For one Eren's parent were protected by the government for military purpose....but that was it beside this so called 'Project T', having no clue what it is he asked Hanji right off the bat she gave him this strange look before saying it had something to about a military secret and what the project consist of she didn't really know, but there had been an old article about it way back in the day. Having gotten a hold of the article it really didn't tell him squat at this point that he stored that piece of news clipping away. When Hanji asked him why, he just said it was nothing and he was just looking in on to something for a friend of his.

Typing away he did more research about Eren parents like his mother had been a teacher for a few years until she went into nursing for four years....after she gotten pregnant she was a stay at home mom, shortly after she joined her husband as a scientist for the next ten years. Apparently they both died due to a freak accident from a gas explosion, and their only child and adoptive child whereabouts had been unknown. The adoptive child had been spending a night with some other kid while as Eren body had never been found under the rubble. They assume the child was alive since no corpse had been found. Eren was label as missing while as the adoptive daughter of the Jaeger family went to live with Mr. Arlert, Armin grandfather.

About three to four years later, Eren resurfaced having been found...but that was about it. Where he had been no one knew, but the boy was indeed Eren due his unique appearance, Armin grandfather took him in and raised the three children together until he can no longer look after them from old age, he was currently in a homes facility. There was an article about the children being put into a home once, because of the grandfather could no longer take care of them, but the grandfather was a rich old bastard and there was always someone who wanted to take the children for the money benefit. Due to the battle custody among the Arlert family the children vanish. More like ran away, they didn't appear until two and a half years later when they were legally consider as an adult. Where they gone to school he had to do some searching, but the kids must have had it tough with all that bullshit.

During those four days when Eren was out of commission so to speak Armin gave him more pieces to the puzzle. Eren split personality was the result of him going missing for those couple of years....Armin wouldn't have called it a split personality per say, the boy had amnesia when he returned to them, but he haven't really gotten all that strange until a few months later where certain things trigger his episode, what those episode were, Armin wouldn't budge.

So the question still stand as to what the hell happen to that brat during his three to four year of absence. What he did get however was that Armin told him after he threaten him of course that Eren came back like a still doll....what he meant by that he wasn't so sure, the kid said he had picture and when he asked for it the blonde just told him no because he doesn't know him to well and he wouldn't give him shit if it was to come back to hurt Eren later. So of course that pissed Levi off to no end, but he respected his need to protect Eren so he didn't push the subject too far. Push come to shove he'll try to find it else where. There must have been a decent police report as to the founding of Eren right.

Resting his back in his chair, he leaned back pondering his option, he could always ask Erwin....he still had connection....his parents had been long term official of the government....he should have some connection seeing how he gets involved with politics and military shit anonymously.

Tsking he called this one a night as well, after all he has a date with a snot noise brat. As if he would ever let him get away so easily after calling him a midget. That still irked his nerve from hearing it from someone much taller then himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To know more about me and want to chat with me I have a tumblr account.  
> Eren-is-levi-shitty-brat.tumblr.com is the link.  
> <3 Don't forget to leave me comments to keep me motivated and posting chapter in a speedy sense. Thank you and I'm sending out the love for your generous read.


End file.
